Family Night
by PotionMaster94
Summary: Alors que Poudlard met en place une soirée famille trimestrielle, Harry est déterminé à en faire partie. Face à la souffrance qu'entrainera ses attentes auprès des mauvaises personnes, il devra découvrir la vraie signification d'une famille, et que parfois cela vient d'où on s'y attend le moins… TRADUCTION DE CELEBONY
1. Chapter 1

Alors que Poudlard met en place une soirée famille trimestrielle, Harry est déterminé à en faire partie. Face à la souffrance qu'entrainera ses attentes auprès des mauvaises personnes, il devra découvrir la vraie signification d'une famille, et que parfois cela vient d'où on s'y attend le moins…

Cette fanfiction est, comme toutes les autres, une traduction, elle n'est pas de moi mais de CELEBONY. J'espère en tout cas que vous l'apprécierez !

Family Night

**Chapitre 1 :**

L'idée était venue au départ pour calmer la tension qui était apparue lorsqu'il avait fallu séparer les familles en temps de guerre, ce qui évidement était inévitable avec des enfants scolarisés dans un internat. Les élèves angoissés pourraient ainsi s'enthousiasmer d'avance et savoir qu'ils verraient occasionnellement leurs familles, une pensée réconfortante dans des temps si incertains. Les parents quant à eux pourront ainsi prendre des nouvelles de leurs enfants sans paniquer qui que ce soit. Si en conséquence les notes s'élevaient, alors tant mieux.

Quand Dumbledore annonça la nouvelle Soirée Famille trimestrielle, la plupart furent enthousiasmés par l'idée, d'autant plus que la restriction de l'usage de la magie aux élèves de premiers cycles ne permettait à ceux-ci de montrer à leurs parents ce qu'ils avaient appris pendant les vacances. Il y aurait des exposés à préparer pour l'évènement, de grands festins et des visites du château ce qui serait drôlement nostalgique pour les parents sorciers et excitant pour les moldus.

Cela s'avéra être un succès. Les élèves travaillèrent dur pour se préparer à la visite de leurs parents avides et tout le monde semblait s'amuser, en particulier à l'idée de regarder les moldus explorer le château pour la première fois.

Oui, tout le monde adorait l'idée… sauf une personne… enfin, deux si l'on comptait le professeur Snape, mais lui, évidemment, n'aimait jamais rien.

Quand vint enfin cette soirée, Harry Potter se retrouva seul dehors sur une rive éloignée du lac, en train de faire tristement des ricochets avec des pierres qu'il lançait à la surface. Ron et Ginny avait, bien entendu, offrit de partager leur famille avec lui, mais Harry avait décliné leur proposition, sachant tout d'abord que ce ne serait pas la même chose et ensuite qu'eux deux avaient besoin de leur propre chance de briller.

Il leva les yeux vers son professeur favori quand celui-ci avança vers lui.

- Salut Harry, pourquoi n'est-tu pas avec les autres ? Demanda un Hagrid inquiet quand enfin il parvint à trouver son élève préféré.

Harry haussa les épaules.

- Pas pour moi, dit-il avec un sourire triste.

- Je pensais que tu allais demander à Remus de venir, demanda le géant.

Harry évita son regard et déglutit difficilement.

- Je l'ai fait.

- Oh, il était occupé ? Demanda Hagrid avec sympathie.

- Non, répondit Harry d'un air abattu. En fait je crois qu'il est un peu énervé contre moi. A cause de ce qu'il s'est passé avec Sirius. Je crois qu'il m'en vaut, non pas qu'il ne devrait pas. Je sais que c'est de ma faute, mais-

- Oh Harry, non ! Ce n'est pas de ta faute ! Je suis sûr que Remus avait simplement d'autres choses à faire, dit Hagrid en posant une lourde main sur l'épaule d'Harry.

- Il a dit qu'il ne viendrait que si j'avais quelque chose de spécial à lui montrer, mais si ce n'était pas le cas, il n'avait pas le temps, soupira Harry.

- Eh bien, est-ce que tu lui as dit que tu étais premier de ta classe en défense ? Si ça ce n'est pas spécial, alors je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait l'être ! Dit Hagrid d'un air exagérément enjoué.

Harry lui envoya un faible sourire de remerciement.

- Oui, je lui ai dit, et il a dit qu'il allait y penser, mais ensuite il m'a envoyé une lettre disant qu'il viendrait la prochaine fois si mes notes augmentaient.

Hagrid fonça les sourcils en entendant cela mais ne laissa pas Harry voir son air désapprobateur.

- Bon, eh bien, pour ton information, ton exposé en soin aux créatures magiques était fantastique. Presque tous les autres l'ont fait sur les licornes, et je n'ai même pas enseigné moi-même cette leçon, dit Hagrid d'un air grincheux.

- C'est simplement parce que les gens sont attirés par les choses mignonnes et les sujets qui sont faciles à rechercher, comme les licornes ça n'a rien à voir avec ton enseignement Hagrid, le rassura Harry.

Hagrid jeta à contrecœur un regard vers la zone de cours de soins aux créatures magiques loin d'eux.

- Bon, Harry, je dois aller finir de tout préparer pour quand les parents auront finis leurs repas. Est-ce que ça va aller ?

- Oui, je vais bien, dit Harry avec nonchalance. Je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé ce genre de choses de toute façon. On devait faire ça dans mon école primaire aussi. Je vais simplement profiter de ce moment pour faire mes devoirs.

Hagrid acquiesça et tapota l'épaule d'Harry en se levant.

- Bon, n'en fais pas trop, d'accord ?

- D'accord, acquiesça Harry en massant son épaule pendant qu'Hagrid retournait à sa classe.

Mais Harry avait un plan. L'année dernière, son échec à étudier l'occlumencie lui avait couté la vie de Sirius, et Remus s'en rendait apparemment bien compte. Harry voulait montrer à Remus qu'il prenait ses études au sérieux, même si c'était trop tard pour son parrain. Il travaillerait plus dur qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait à l'école et il remonterait ses notes pour donner à Remus une raison de venir à la prochaine Soirée Famille. Peut-être ainsi pourrait-il prouver à Remus qu'il était en train de changer, de devenir plus mature, qu'il essayait de devenir quelque chose de plus qu'une charge pour ceux qui comptaient pour lui. Peut-être que si Remus voyait jusqu'où il était allé, Harry aurait finalement quelqu'un qui serait fier de lui.

Hermione était en extase face au nouveau projet d'étude d'Harry. Puisqu'il ne leur avait pas vraiment dit pourquoi il l'avait commencé, Hermione était convaincu qu'Harry réalisait enfin qu'elle avait eu raison tout du long et qu'il essayait de remonter ses notes pendant ses dernières années avant d'avoir à chercher du travail dans le monde des sorciers.

Ron était horrifié, bien sûr, et n'acceptait de travailler avec Harry et Hermione qu'autant qu'il le faisait normalement, et autrement, il optait pour aller trainer avec d'autres garçons de Griffondor jusqu'à ce qu'Harry ne décide de reprendre ses esprits.

Alors Harry et Hermione travaillaient ensemble, Harry s'étant résolu à travailler chaque fois que le faisait Hermione, aussi pénible que cela paraisse, d'autant plus qu'Hermione avait la réputation d'être l'étudiante la plus vigoureuse de l'école. Au moins, cela lui détournait l'esprit de l'année passée et de la douleur que le rappel de la disparition de Sirius lui causait toujours.

Et ce travail payait. Ses professeurs le gardaient après les cours pour le féliciter de la façon dont ses notes avaient progressés, à part Snape évidement. Il avait même augmenté en divination. Après tout, il avait pensé que l'occlumencie ne servait à rien, mais après ce qui était arrivé en conséquence, il n'était pas prêt de jamais repenser la même chose sur une matière quelle qu'elle soit.

Quand arriva la Soirée Famille suivante, Harry envoya fièrement ses résultats avec une lettre pour Remus lui demandant de se joindre à lui pour cette soirée.

Quand il reçut une réponse de Remus lui disant qu'il serait à Poudlard, Harry fut plus que soulagé. Il s'assura que ses exposés étaient parfaits et quand arriva cette soirée, il fit en sorte d'avoir une bonne apparence et essaya même de discipliner ses cheveux pendant une demi-heure.

Il se tint avec Ron et Hermione près de l'entrée tandis qu'ils attendaient les adultes, Harry remuant nerveusement.

- Harry, calme-toi, dit Hermione avec un rire amusé heureuse qu'Harry ait finalement quelqu'un qui vienne, puisqu'elle était sûre que les Dursley ne l'avaient pas fait quand il était en primaire.

Remus fut en fait le premier adulte à arriver de ceux que le trio attendait, mais rata Harry en se frayant un chemin entre les parents et les élèves. Harry dit au revoir à ses amis avec excitation au moment où Ron repéra le groupe familier de rouquin en train d'entrer par les portes, et il se fraya un chemin dans la foule pour rejoindre son ancien professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal.

- Remus ! Remus ! Appela-t-il en se libérant de la foule, se demandant où allait l'homme qui avançait dans le couloir.

N'était-il pas évident qu'Harry aurait été avec les autres élèves ?

Remus se retourna et vit Harry courir vers lui, son regard vide rendant rapidement Harry inquiet. Il essaya de ne pas le montrer et prit Remus dans ses bras, incapable de contenir son soulagement.

Quand Remus ne fit aucun geste pour lui rendre son étreinte, Harry la rompit, mal à l'aise et marcha avec lui puisque l'homme commençait à se rendre vers le grand escalier.

- Oh, tu veux visiter d'abord ? La visite des classes ne se fait qu'après le banquet, et je crois que c'est dans à peu près une demi-heure. Je pourrais te montrer la salle commune des Griffondors si tu veux, comme ça tu pourrais la revoir. Est-ce que je t'ai dit que j'étais premier de ma classe en défense ? Demanda-t-il avec enthousiasme, essayant de pousser Remus à au moins le regarder. Euh, merci en tout cas d'être venu. Ça compte beaucoup pour moi, d'autant plus que les Durs…

Harry fut coupé par Remus qui s'arrêta brusquement pour se tourner vers lui avec prudence.

- Je suis désolé que ma lettre t'ait induit en erreur Harry. Je t'ai dit que je serais à Poudlard, mais je ne voulais pas dire pour ça. J'avais besoin de prendre ma potion Tue-loup auprès du professeur Snape.

Harry eut l'impression que son estomac venait de faire un saut périlleux et que ses poumons avaient oublié comment fonctionner.

- Oh ? Parvint-il à dire.

Presque comme s'il avait entendu que son nom avait été prononcé, Snape apparut à ce moment-là, l'air encore plus de mauvaises humeur que d'habitude, probablement à cause des familles et des élèves enjoués qui gargouillaient partout dans le château.

- Ah, comme c'est attachant, le loup-garou est venu non seulement pour prendre sa potion, mais aussi pour voir l'Elu dans toute sa gloire, ricana sarcastiquement Snape.

- En fait, je suis seulement venu pour la potion Snape. Si on pouvait aller la chercher maintenant, je pourrais m'en aller, dit Remus prenant ainsi Snape au dépourvu, quelque chose que l'on disait impossible.

Le maitre des potions les scruta tous les deux avant d'acquiescer.

- Très bien, j'étais en train de me rendre aux donjons.

Remus hocha la tête et commença à le suivre, mais Harry lui attrapa désespérément le bras.

- Tu voudrais peut-être rester ? Je veux dire, la pleine lune ne sera que dans quelques jours et tu n'aurais pas à rester longtemps. Tu pourrais peut-être juste voir quelques-uns de mes exposés ? Demanda-t-il, détestant le ton suppliant de sa voix, mais étant incapable de faire quoi que ce soit pour le réprimer. Même simplement celui de potion puisque de toute façon tu vas dans les donjons. Ce n'est pas le meilleur mais j'ai travaillé vraiment-

- Peut-être la prochaine fois Harry. L'année dernière tu n'as pas mis beaucoup d'efforts dans les choses que les gens ont essayé de t'enseigner si tu me prouves que tu essaies vraiment de faire ça au prochain trimestre, je viendrais, dit-il l'air beaucoup plus froid que d'habitude.

Harry ne put retenir sa demande de ses lèvres.

- Est-ce que tu veux au moins rester au banquet ? Tu pourrais partir après si tu veux, et on pourrait manger et parler puisque je n'ai pas vraiment-

- J'ai dit non Harry. Quand tu l'auras mérité, on parlera.

Sue ce, les deux adultes partirent, marchant vers les donjons pour prendre ce pour quoi Remus était vraiment venu, laissant Harry seul dans le couloir.

Harry se sentit abandonné et confus. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas retourner au festin, il ne pouvait affronter les questions que les gens allaient s'empresser de lui poser. La simple pensée de nourriture le rendait maintenant nauséeux… ou peut-être que ce n'était pas la nourriture.

Plus il repassait ce qu'il venait de se passer dans sa tête, et plus il se sentait rejeté et malade, jusqu'à ce qu'il plaque une main sur sa bouche et coure vers les toilettes, arrivant juste à temps. Il s'effondra sur les genoux et vomit dans la cuvette.

Après quoi, il resta assis un moment sur le sol, cherchant ce qu'il pourrait bien faire du reste de la soirée. Il ne voulait pas tomber sur ses amis et leur famille. Il songea aller à la salle sur demande, mais il savait que les membres de l'AD risquaient d'aller et venir pour la montrer à leurs parents.

Il entendit quelqu'un arriver et, ne connaissant que peu de gens qui ne seraient pas en ce moment au festin mais dans cette aire du château, il passa la tête par la porte. Bientôt, il vit le dos de Remus tandis qu'il marchait dans le couloir en direction des escaliers.

Harry se rendit distraitement en haut des escaliers et regarda Remus se hâter vers les portes d'entrée.

Il resta ainsi, légèrement choqué jusqu'à ce qu'il entende le brouhaha des gens qui se levaient de leur chaise. Sachant que le banquet avait pris fin, Harry commença à courir, essayant de penser à une partie du château ou personne n'irait. Il devait y être tout de suite il savait qu'il allait se mettre à pleurer, aussi honteux que ce soit de l'admettre, et la seule chose à laquelle il pensait était de s'assurer que personne ne le voit le faire.

Il était en train de passer près d'une statue en courant quand il s'arrêta, se souvenant que c'était l'entrée d'un passage dont les jumeaux Weasley avaient mentionnés qu'il s'était effondré. Heureusement, il avait mémorisé la façon dont on entrait dans chacun d'entre eux, puisqu'il avait trouvé l'idée de passage secret particulièrement captivante.

Après qu'il ait balbutié le mot de passe, le passage s'ouvrit et Harry s'engouffra à l'intérieur, éclairant sa baguette pour éviter de se plonger dans le noir complet.

Et pendant que le reste de l'école riait et passait du bon temps avec sa famille, Harry Potter resta assis dans un passage secret abandonné, recroquevillé en position fœtale, pleurant silencieusement d'avoir connu la douleur cinglante d'être rejeté, et pas pour la première fois de sa vie.

X

Harry entama le troisième trimestre avec une nouvelle mission. Il aurait des A dans toutes les matières, peu importe ce que cela lui coutait. Son but était d'être le premier dans le plus de cours possible. Sa première étape dans ce sens avait donc été d'aller voir les professeurs des quelques cours dans lesquelles il n'avait pas de A (bien qu'avec tout son travail lors du précédent trimestre, beaucoup de ses notes _étaient_ des A) et demanda des cours particuliers. McGonagall avait déjà donné son accord l'année précédente quand elle essayait de prouver à Ombrage que même des dictateurs malfaisants comme elle ne pouvaient empêcher Minerva McGonagall d'aider un élève à devenir un auror. Et ce fut l'excuse qu'il utilisa avec tous ses professeurs. Ils n'avaient pas à savoir qu'il avait déjà décidé qu'être un auror était à peu près la dernière chose qu'il ne voudrait jamais être.

Après ses améliorations des trimestres précédents, tous ceux à qui il le demanda furent avides de l'aider s'il était motivé à y mettre des efforts supplémentaires, à l'exception de Snape, bien sûr, qui n'était jamais _avide_ à l'idée de faire quoi que ce soit à part retirer des points à Griffondor et mettre des retenues. Mais, aussi choquant que cela puisse paraitre, Snape accepta… après une grande leçon de morale qui disait qu'Harry ne devait surtout pas penser qu'il était spécial à cause de ça.

Ces cours particuliers avec Snape étaient, bien entendu, ceux pour lesquels il était le plus anxieux. Mais étonnamment, Snape n'utilisa pas cette opportunité pour le maltraiter verbalement d'avantage, à part pour demander à de diverses occasions s'il n'avait pas oublié son cerveau. Harry décida très tôt qu'il aurait à utiliser ces séances pour ce qu'elles étaient et enfin poser des questions sur ce qui entravait ses potions. Et à sa grande surprise, Snape y répondit. Il semblait que le maitre des potions appréciait vraiment enseigner quand il s'agissait de le faire à quelqu'un qui essayait véritablement de s'améliorer dans la matière plutôt que de le faire seulement parce qu'ils le devaient ou pour « se faire remarquer », c'est-à-dire ce qu'étaient pour lui les motivations d'Hermione.

A la plus grande surprise encore d'Harry, il commença à grandement s'améliorer en potions. Il trouvait cela bien plus facile qu'au début, et même Snape ne trouva plus à redire, ce qui en disait définitivement long. Il s'améliora également dans les autres cours, mais les potions furent sa plus grande victoire.

En plus de ses cours particuliers avec ses professeurs, Harry travaillait de plus en plus, surpassant même Hermione dans le temps qu'il passait à lire ses notes et des livres. La fille aux cheveux touffus était légèrement horrifiée à l'idée que quelqu'un travaille plus qu'elle, et essaya de le rattraper, mais quand Ron commença à l'inviter à des rendez-vous, elle eut quelque chose d'autre que de tricoter des vêtements pour les elfes et d'étudier pour occuper son temps.

C'est pour ces raisons qu'Harry commença à voir ses amis de moins en moins. Cela le blessait que ses amis semblent être devenus de plus en plus proches et avancent sans lui. Ils avaient toujours tout fait ensemble, et l'amitié qui les liait avait toujours été différente, mais égale. Mais maintenant, Harry avait l'impression d'être abandonné, pourtant il n'essaya rien pour empêcher ça. Après tout, c'était probablement pour le mieux après ce qui était arrivé à Sirius.

Alors il travailla plus dur encore pour garder son esprit loin de tout ça. Quand les examens arrivèrent, Harry sauta les heures de repas et des heures de sommeil précieux afin de s'assurer de connaitre les cours aussi bien qu'il le pouvait.

Tout paya enfin quand ses résultats aux examens commencèrent à devenir plus élevés que ceux d'Hermione, et Harry savait que ce ne serait qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne devienne premier de certains cours à la place d'Hermione. Malheureusement, ce fut aussi ce qui déclencha à Harry et Hermione la plus grosse dispute qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu.

- Harry, dit-elle sérieusement en approchant le garçon aux cheveux noirs.

Il était en train d'étudier pour leur examen de sortilèges dans la salle commune juste après que la dernière personne soit allée se coucher. Ron se tenait à côté d'elle, ayant l'air de ne pas savoir s'il devrait prendre part ou non à cette conversation.

- Il faut qu'on parle.

- De quoi ? Demanda Harry.

Il reposa son livre mais secrètement il revoyait la prononciation correcte des quatre variations des sortilèges de chaleur dans sa tête. Il était presque sûr de savoir ce dont elle voulait parler, cela dit. Il avait vu le regard d'Hermione quand ils avaient eu les résultats de leur examen de potions.

- Ecoute Harry, je pense que c'est génial que tu essaies de remonter tes notes, commença-t-elle avec hésitation, mais Ron et moi avons remarqué que c'est la seule chose que tu fais, vraiment. Et tu ne manges pas beaucoup et Ron dit que tu ne dors pas…

Harry envoya à Ron un regard trahi et Ron détourna le regard, l'air coupable.

- Et on est inquiet pour toi Harry. Je ne pense pas que ce soit bon pour ta santé.

Harry lança un regard noir à ses amis.

- Premièrement, merci beaucoup de parler de moi derrière mon dos. Et Ron, j'apprécierais que tu n'ailles pas rapporter mes habitudes de sommeil à Hermione. Tu n'es pas ma baby-sitter.

Ron ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais Harry le coupa.

- Et Hermione, je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir te prendre énormément au sérieux là puisque j'étudie comme ça depuis un moment maintenant et tu semblais heureuse de ça jusqu'à ce que tu vois que je commençais à avoir de meilleures notes que toi, s'exclama-t-il.

- Non, Harry, ce n'est pas vrai. J'ai été inquiète, j'ai juste…

- Tu as juste quoi ? Tu n'avais juste pas le temps de venir _me_ parler de ça parce que tu étais trop occupé à batifoler avec_ Ron _? Demanda Harry, énervé.

- Hey, qu'est-ce c'est censé vouloir dire ? S'indigna Ron.

- Ca veut dire que vous deux pourriez être heureux pour moi que je remonte mes notes, mais au lieu de ça, Hermione a peur que je finisse par la battre alors elle a décidé d'essayer de me faire baisser d'un cran et tu es dans le coup parce que tu es lus loyal envers elle qu'envers moi ! Aboya Harry.

- Ce n'est pas juste Harry ! S'écria Hermione. Comment oses-tu ? Je ne ferais jamais ça par jalousie ! Je suis inquiète pour toi, je ne comprends même pas pourquoi tu fais ça !

Harry n'avait pas exactement dit à ses amis ce qu'avait dit Remus ce soir-là, favorisant plutôt une histoire selon laquelle Remus avait dit qu'il ne pouvait absolument pas rester mais qu'il avait voulu voir Harry avant d'avoir à filer.

- Pourquoi ? Tu ne penses pas que je puisse être intelligent Hermione ? Je sais que tu penses que je suis un idiot et que je ne m'intéresse à rien, mais devine quoi, je peux. Je peux faire des efforts tout comme toi !

- Je sais que tu le peux et je sais que tu es intelligent ! Ecoute Harry, est-ce que ça a quelque chose à voir avec le fait que Ron et moi soyons ensemble ? Demanda prudemment Hermione.

- Mon Dieu Hermione, tout n'est pas à propos de toi ! Je remonte mes notes pour mes propres raisons. Je ne suis pas en train d'essayer de te battre et je n'essaie certainement pas de vous empêcher de vous bécoter ou de faire quoi que ce soit ensemble ! Cria Harry énervé.

- Merlin Harry, écoute-toi! J'ai l'impression de ne même plus te connaitre ! Dit Hermione, l'air horrifié.

- Bien ! Hurla Harry en sautant de sa chaise. Tu devrais être reconnaissante ! L'ancien Harry _craignait_. J'étais irresponsable et tout ce que je faisais c'était de faire tuer tout le monde ! Je ne sais pas si je peux faire comprendre ça à ton esprit supérieur, mais un jour, pendant que toi et Ron serez en train de vous emballez on ne sait où, je serais en train de combattre Voldemort et si je veux avoir la moindre chance contre lui, je dois être prêt ! Cria-t-il, secouant un livre avant de le jeter sur la table.

- Tu n'auras pas à le combattre, dit Ron d'une voix basse, l'air un peu apeuré. Dumbledore…

- Non, désolé Ron, mais tu as tort. Parce qu'il se trouve qu'il y a une petite prophétie, ouais, celle du ministère, on pensait qu'elle était perdue pour toujours, mais je sais ce qu'elle dit parce que Dumbledore le savait. Et c'est soit moi, soit Voldemort, et laisse-moi te dire que ça ne s'annonce pas bon pour moi là tout de suite.

Ses deux amis furent tellement choqués qu'ils devinrent silencieux et avant que l'un d'entre eux n'ait eu le temps de réfléchir à quelque chose à dire, Harry rassembla ses livres et ses notes.

- Alors Hermione, je suis désolé que tu sois inquiète pour tes notes, mais j'ai des choses plus importantes pour lesquelles je devrais m'inquiéter en ce moment et je ne vais pas arrêter d'étudier simplement pour te faire te sentir mieux, dit-il froidement.

Il se hâta à son dortoir juste assez longtemps pour attraper sa cape d'invisibilité et s'en recouvrir. Ses deux amis étaient toujours assis près du feu quand il redescendit, et bien qu'ils ne puissent le voir, ils parvinrent quand même à l'entendre passer près d'eux pour aller vers le portrait.

- Harry s'il te plait attend. Il faut que l'on parle de…

Mais la porte du portrait se referma avant qu'elle n'ait pu finir.

Ron soupira.

- Eh bien, ça s'est bien passé, dit-il sarcastiquement, pris entre la colère et la confusion. Qu'est-qui lui arrive ? Il est tellement différent maintenant.

- Je crois que c'est ce que le manque de sommeil, le stress et la sous-alimentation font à quelqu'un. Ils peuvent devenir irrité et paranoïaque, déclara simplement Hermione et Ron fut sûr qu'elle avait lu là-dessus au moment même où elle avait commencé à s'inquiéter pour leur ami. C'est à cause de la Soirée Famille, j'en suis persuadée. Il a commencé ça peu après la première et il a demandé à tous les professeurs du tutorat juste après la seconde.

- Pense-tu que quelque chose soit arrivé pendant ces soirées ? Peut-être que quelqu'un lui a dit quelque chose ? Demanda Ron. Crois-tu que ça puisse être Malfoy ?

- Ca se pourrait, dit Hermione d'un ton désintéressé qui indiquait qu'elle réfléchissait plutôt dans un autre sens. Ron, pourquoi n'écrirais-tu pas à tes parents pour leur demander s'ils savent ce que Remus devait faire ce soir-là ? Je crois qu'Harry a dit que ça avait à voir avec l'Ordre, alors tes parents sauront probablement.

- Tu crois que ça a à voir avec Tu-sais-qui ? Demanda Ron, inquiet.

- Je suis plus intéressée par savoir s'il avait vraiment quelque chose à faire que ce c'était, dit Hermione, les sourcils froncés d'inquiétude pour leur ami.

- Tu crois qu'il a menti à Harry ? Demanda Ron surpris.

- Eh bien, je pourrais avoir tort, Remus avait peut-être quelque chose à faire. Mais si non, j'_espère_ qu'il a mentit à Harry à ce sujet.

Ron la regarda, déconcerté.

Elle soupira puis continua.

- Parce que s'il n'a pas menti à Harry, cela veut dire qu'Harry nous a menti et il doit y avoir une raison pour laquelle il l'a fait. Je ne sais pas pourquoi Remus l'aurait laissé autrement, mais si ça a cet effet sur Harry… J'ai simplement l'impression que c'était mauvais.

Harry se réveilla le lendemain matin en une désagréable secousse qui venait quand on se réveillait sans d'abord avoir eu l'intention de s'endormir. Jetant un regard confus autour de lui, il réalisa qu'il était de nouveau sur un canapé dans la salle sur demande, des papiers éparpillés sur le bureau devant lui, avec une cafetière au pied du canapé qui était responsable de ne lui avoir accordé que quelques heures de sommeil cette nuit-là.

Vérifiant sa montre, il réalisa que le petit-déjeuner serait bientôt terminé. Avec un grognement, il rassembla ses affaires et courut à son dortoir, espérant pouvoir rapidement prendre une douche et se changer avant son premier cours.

Quand il se souvint de la dispute qu'il avait eue avec Hermione la veille au soir, son estomac se noua. Bien qu'il soit irrité qu'Hermione s'intéresse plus à ses résultats qu'aux progrès d'Harry, il n'avait quand même pas voulu se disputer avec ses amis. Il s'était dit que c'était pour le mieux, et que s'ils n'étaient pas ses amis, et bien ils n'étaient plus autant en danger, mais la pensées de ne pas se rabibocher bientôt avec eux le blessa encore plus que le rejet de Remus à la dernière Soirée Famille.

Sur son chemin vers la divination, il était encore en train de débattre avec lui-même pour savoir s'il devrait ou non se réconcilier avec eux, sachant qu'il devait se décider rapidement puisque lui et Ron s'asseyait ensemble au prochain cours.

Quand il prit place, Ron lui envoya un regard inquiet et lui passa quelque chose couvert d'une serviette sous la table. C'était deux petits pains.

- Tu as raté le petit-déjeuner, murmura-t-il comme s'il pensait qu'Harry ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Je te préviendrais si Trelawney regarde par là.

- Merci Ron, dit-il avec beaucoup plus de sincérité que ne pouvait le deviner Ron.

Le soulagement qui emplit Harry était débordant. Non seulement, Ron n'était pas en colère contre lui, mais en plus il avait assez pensé à lui pour lui apporter de la nourriture.

Harry grignotait des petits bouts chaque fois que le professeur regardait ailleurs et quand Trelawney l'interrogea juste après qu'il ait enfoui un nouveau morceau dans sa bouche, Ron essaya de ramener son attention sur lui-même, les yeux rieurs en voyant Harry essayer de se tirer de cette situation. Harry eut l'impression de se sentir plus léger qu'il ne s'était senti depuis bien longtemps, jusqu'à ce que Trelawney lui prédise une chute imminente de ses notes.

Que ce soit une prédiction ou une menace pour ses gamineries, Harry commença immédiatement à s'admonester lui-même pour ne pas avoir prêté attention à la femme qui avait prédit quelque chose de si important dans sa vie. Même si pour le moment il trouvait la matière pour le moins vague, que se passerait-il s'il avait tort comme avec l'occlumencie ? S'il interprétait mal certains signes qui auraient pu sauver la vie de quelqu'un, il ne pourrait jamais se pardonner.

Tandis que Trelawney allait vers l'autre côté de la salle de classe, expliquant ce que signifiaient les différents présages, Ron asséna à Harry un coup de coude alors que celui-ci prenait des notes.

- Tu veux aller voler un peu autour du terrain après les cours aujourd'hui ? Chuchota-t-il.

Harry cligna des yeux vers lui, surpris avant de détourner le regard avec un air coupable.

- Je ne peux pas, murmura-t-il.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Ron agacé, devinant déjà quelle serait la réponse à cette question.

- Je dois travailler. Je dois améliorer mes résultats si je veux devenir auror, répondit-il.

- C'est ridicule Harry, siffla Ron pendant que Trelawney se livrait à une Parvati Patil tout excitée, lui disant que son aura était vibrante. Tu seras accepté dans la formation d'auror sans avoir besoin de te tuer au travail.

- Je ne suis pas train de me _tuer_, et je dois aussi vaincre Voldemort au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, murmura Harry avec un regard noir tandis qu'il essayait avec détermination de voir s'il pouvait trouver quelconques prédictions de son livre dans la pièce autour de lui.

- Ouais, eh bien une pause ne te ferait pas de mal, autrement tu vas finir par devenir fou, protesta Ron mais Harry ne répondit pas.

Ron laissa échapper un soupir exaspéré.

- Ecoute Harry, est-ce que ça a à voir avec la Soirée Famille ? Demanda-t-il prudemment.

La tête d'Harry se releva si brusquement que Ron eut peur de prendre un coup.

- Quoi ? Demanda Harry d'une voix basse mais énervée.

- Pourquoi n'oublierais tu pas Lupin, t'as qu'à rester avec ma famille. Maman adorerait…

- Ne sois pas stupide Ron. Pourquoi est-ce que je me ferais du souci pour une stupide soirée où tout le monde sa vante auprès de ses parents ? Il s'agit de Voldemort et de mon futur, insista Harry. En plus, Remus vient à la prochaine, ajouta-t-il sans regarder Ron. Maintenant, interroge-moi sur la signification de ces prédictions.

Ron hocha la tête et attrapa le livre qu'Harry faisait glisser vers lui, ne sachant plus que faire pour éviter de perdre son meilleur ami.

X

Snape regarda sourcils froncés Harry Potter travailler sur une potion qu'il venait juste de lui donner pour son cours particulier. Le garçon avait l'air absolument extenué et stressé, comme toujours ces jours-ci. Bien que Snape ne serait jamais capable de l'admettre à haute voix, il était un peu inquiet pour le garçon.

La scène dont il avait été témoin entre Lupin et le jeune Griffondor à la dernière Soirée Famille avait été surprenante et un peu dérangeante. Quand il avait sournoisement essayé de soutirer à Lupin des informations sur les raisons de la façon cruelle avec laquelle il traitait Harry, il avait été surpris par la réponse. Il semblerait que la mort de Sirius Black ait été la goutte d'eau de trop pour Lupin, rendant le loup-garou un peu à bout. Le pire étant qu'apparemment il déversait toute sa colère et sa culpabilité sur Harry, reprochant injustement au garçon la mort de son meilleur ami.

Bien sûr, Snape était d'accord sur le fait qu'Harry aurait pu faire plus d'effort dans l'apprentissage de l'occlumencie, mais ce n'était pas une excuse pour la cruauté de Lupin. Comment est-ce que quelqu'un pouvait blâmer un enfant pour une chose si horrible ? Qui pouvait mettre ce genre de culpabilité sur les épaules d'un adolescent, le forçant à se racheter si lourdement d'un péché qu'il n'avait même pas commis ?

Et comme d'habitude, il semblait que seul Snape, parmi le personnel, voit la situation telle qu'elle l'était vraiment. Les autres trouvaient encourageant qu'Harry remonte ses notes et devienne si avide de connaissance. Il suspectait McGonagall de commencer à voir que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais tous les autres préféraient rester inconscients, y compris le directeur. Il pensait tous que c'était une façon saine pour Harry de se remettre de la mort de son parrain. Personne ne voyait le garçon malheureux, se raccrochant désespérément à sa dernière chance de trouver une figure paternelle, hurlant silencieusement, suppliant Lupin de ne pas l'abandonner comme l'avait fait tous les autres adultes à qui il s'était attaché.

- J'ai fini professeur, lui parvint une voix anxieuse.

Comme d'habitude, Harry était en train de vérifier ses notes pour la troisième fois quand Snape vint vers lui.

- C'est légèrement trop épais. Savez-vous ce que vous avez fait et quels effets cela aura ? Demanda-t-il.

- Euh, c'est parce que j'ai laissé la première étape se refroidir trop rapidement et ça fera… ça causera une absorption plus lente et ça réduira les effets ?

Snape haussa un sourcil.

- Est-ce une question ou une réponse ?

- Une réponse monsieur, dit Harry incertain, mais s'assurant de garder un ton ferme.

Snape acquiesça.

- Bien.

- Devrais-je commencer la potion de sommeil sans rêves, monsieur ? Demanda Harry.

Au regard surpris de Snape, il s'expliqua rapidement.

- Je veux juste être sûr d'être bien prêt à l'examen de vendredi.

- Non Potter, on laissera cette potion à demain, répondit Snape.

Harry eut l'air déçu, et Snape espéra que ce ne soit que parce qu'il aimait vraiment faire des potions.

- Professeur, je me demandais ce qu'était mon classement actuel en potion, dit nerveusement Harry.

Snape le regarda, gardant prudemment une expression neutre.

- Mon cours n'est pas une compétition, Mr Potter. Je ne donne pas d'informations par rapport aux notes des autres élèves.

- Eh bien, monsieur, vous dites à la fin de chaque trimestre qui a reçu les meilleurs résultats, et je veux juste savoir si j'en suis proche. Si c'est possible, je ferais tout ce qu'il faudra pour avoir les meilleures notes. J'ai juste besoin de savoir ce que je dois faire et je le ferais, dit Harry d'un ton déterminé, mais des années passé à déchiffrer ce que les gens ne _voulaient pas_ laisser entendre permirent à Snape de déceler le désespoir qui menait à cette demande.

- Potter, asseyez-vous, j'aimerais discuter de quelque chose avec vous.

Snape ignora le regard inquiet d'Harry et nettoya le désordre d'un mouvement de baguette, faisant léviter les ingrédients vers leur place dans les étagères. Il indiqua la chaise face à son bureau et Harry s'y assit, craintif. Alors que Snape faisait apparaitre du thé, ignorant à nouveau l'air choqué sur le visage de l'élève, Harry se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise.

- Euh, est-ce que c'est sans espoir ? J'ai essayé de calculer mes moyennes, et j'ai trouvé ce que j'aurais à faire à chaque examen, mais c'est difficile sans connaitre les points total du trimestre et quelle note je dois battre, alors je…

Snape leva une main pour interrompre la tirade du garçon. Harry ferma instantanément la bouche. Snape poussa une des tasses de thé vers lui. Que celui-ci ne pose pas de questions avant d'en prendre une gorgée en disait long sur son épuisement et de son esprit embrumé, surtout après les évènements de l'année précédente avec Ombrage qui essayait de lui faire boire du veritaserum à son insu.

Il ne savait pas comment commencer cette conversation. Comment dire à un élève d'arrêter de travailler autant ? Comment dire à un élève que ses notes devenaient trop élevées ? Comment avoir cette conversation tout en maintenant l'impression que vous vous fichez totalement de qui que ce soit, en particulier Harry Potter ?

- Potter, votre directrice de maison vous a-t-elle parlé de votre travail ce trimestre ? Hasarda-t-il.

Harry eut l'air confus.

- Bien sûr. Elle me donne des cours particuliers en métamorphose et elle dit qu'elle est heureuse de me voir travaillé si dur dans mes études. Elle a arrêté récemment parce que ça devenait un peu redondant… pourquoi ?

Snape maudit intérieurement sa collègue pour ne pas avoir eu cette discussion avec Harry, lui laissant la tâche de s'en occuper.

- Potter, que faites-vous à part étudier et faire vos devoirs ? Demanda Snape.

Harry eut l'air légèrement pris au dépourvu, mais répondit tout de même.

- Pas grand-chose, je suis très sérieux pour ce qui est de remonter mes notes. En fait je me disais justement que je pourrais me libérer des heures pour travailler davantage les potions si ça pouvait m'aider à avoir la meilleure moyenne.

Snape haussa un sourcil.

- Libérer des heures pour étudier davantage ? Et qu'est-ce que ces heures en plus remplaceront ? Vous sautez déjà la moitié de vos repas, avez-vous l'intention de renoncer totalement à manger ?

Harry avait maintenant l'air confus.

- Je mange, dit-il avec dédain. Mais si manger dans un endroit où je pourrais étudier plus souvent m'aiderait en potions…

- Potter, ne vous souciez pas de vos notes en potion, ce n'est pas ce que…

- Alors j'ai déjà les meilleures notes ? Laissa échapper Harry, soulagé.

- Non, s'exclama Snape.

Il tressaillit intérieurement il n'avait pas voulu dévoiler cette information. Draco Malfoy avait un talent inné en potion et il avait les meilleures notes sans même battre un cil. Harry bataillait avec Hermione pour la seconde place, mais il ne serait pas surpris de voir Harry prendre sa place dès la fin du trimestre. Le regard misérable mais tout de même résolu qu'il vit sur le visage d'Harry lui rappela pourquoi il n'avait pas voulu qu'il sache ceci.

- Potter, ne vous préoccupez pas de qui fait mieux ou pire que vous. Ou, devrais-je dire, ne vous préoccupez pas de la façon dont Remus réagira en fonction de qui est meilleur ou pire que vous ne l'êtes.

Harry releva la tête vers lui, choqué.

- Je ne…

- Vous oubliez que j'étais présent durant votre conversation brève avec lui à la dernière Soirée Famille, le coupa Snape.

- Alors vous devriez savoir plus que quiconque que j'ai besoin de cette première place. J'ai besoin de lui montrer que j'essaie et que je travaille aussi dur que je peux, dit Harry en détournant les yeux avec embarras.

- Si besoin, je l'informerais de vos efforts dans mon cours, mais en retour vous allégerez votre temps de travail, dit sévèrement Snape, pas surpris de voir Harry le regarder avec confusion.

- Quoi ? Je ne comprends pas. Je veux qu'il sache que j'ai travaillé vraiment dur…

- C'est différent que de travailler _trop_ dur Potter. Avez-vous jeté un œil dans le miroir dernièrement ? Vous avez l'air d'un mort vivant, dit durement Snape.

Harry le foudroya du regard.

- Vous êtes toujours en train de me dire de travailler _plus_, vous vous moquez de moi classe, vous vous moquez parce que je ne comprends pas ceci ou cela. Et maintenant que je travaille plus vous voulez que je travaille moins ? Est-ce simplement parce que vous ne voulez pas que je sois premier ? Est-ce trop horrible pour vous d'avoir le fils de James Potter en premier de la classe ? C'est ça ? Demanda Harry alors que sa voix devenait de plus en plus haute et énervée.

- Il y a quelque chose appelé le juste milieu Potter, et vous en êtes bien loin. Vous mettez en péril votre santé, dit Snape agacé.

- Vous savez quoi ? Oubliez les cours particuliers. Il ne reste plus que quelques semaines à ce trimestre et je peux y arriver seul sans avoir à me soucier de vous en train d'essayer de… d'essayer de me descendre parce que vous ne pouvez pas mettre de côté une ancienne rancœur contre mon père ! Hurla Harry, en se levant de sa chaise avant de jeter son sac sur son épaule. Vous n'arrivez même pas à voir que je ne suis pas comme ça ! Je ne suis pas une brute, je n'attire pas non plus intentionnellement l'attention sur moi et je n'attaquerais jamais quelqu'un au dépourvu. Bordel, je ne suis pas mon père !

Et sur ce, il partit à toute vitesse, claquant la porte derrière lui.

Mais Snape _avait_ réalisé qu'Harry n'était pas son père, il en avait reçu les premiers indices avec les souvenirs qu'il avait vus durant les leçons d'occlumencie et cette année, il le comprenait clairement grâce à ces nouvelles leçons de tutorat avec le garçon. C'était pour cette raison qu'il était inquiet. James Potter était entouré d'amis, de famille et d'admirateurs et répondrait facilement si quiconque le traitait si horriblement. Mais _Harry_ Potter, était un garçon très solitaire, et ne faisait assez confiance à presque personne sur qui se reposer, et apparemment à personne non plus pour l'aider durant cette période compliquée. James Potter n'aurait pas été aussi durement blessé par des évènements similaires, mais Snape savait que dans le cas d'_Harry _Potter, c'était suffisant pour le briser.


	2. Chapter 2

Alors que Poudlard met en place une soirée famille trimestrielle, Harry est déterminé à en faire partie. Face à la souffrance qu'entrainera ses attentes auprès des mauvaises personnes, il devra découvrir la vraie signification d'une famille, et que parfois cela vient d'où on s'y attend le moins…

FamilyNight

**Chapitre 2 :**

Une semaine plus tard, Snape ouvrit la porte de son bureau pour découvrir un Harry Potter à l'air honteux. Snape ne fit rien d'autre que de s'écarter pour laisser entrer son élève.

- Professeur, je voudrais m'excuser pour ce que j'ai dit la semaine dernière. Je n'aurais pas dû faire de telles accusations.

- Mais vous les croyez tout de même, dit Snape d'un ton qui étonnement n'avait rien d'accusateur.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer, mais Snape le fit taire d'une main.

- Asseyez-vous, ordonna-t-il en faisant apparaitre du thé avant de prendre lui-même place derrière son bureau. Je ne vous ai pas vu aux repas depuis la dernière fois que nous avons parlé.

Harry fixa son thé.

- Eh bien, j'avais ces exposés à faire, vous savez. – Il s'interrompit – Du moment que je m'en sors bien avec eux, ça devrait aller. J'ai les meilleures notes en soins aux créatures magiques et enchantement.

- Et en défense contre les forces du Mal, lui rappela Snape.

Harry hocha distraitement la tête.

- Oui, mais ça je l'avais déjà au dernier trimestre…

Snape entendit le silencieux « et ce n'était pas assez bien ».

- J'étais si près de les avoir aussi en métamorphose, mais j'ai juste… je suis nul en fait pour ce qui est de métamorphoser des objets, dit Harry avec un soupir.

- Si vous avez presque obtenu les meilleurs notes dans cette matière, je doute que vos capacités soient insuffisantes, raisonna Snape en se servant une nouvelle tasse de thé.

Harry secoua la tête.

- Il y a des gens qui sont meilleurs que moi. Ça leur vient tout naturellement. Ils y arrivent simplement à leur premier essai alors que moi je dois y passer des heures à m'entrainer pour toujours avoir le même résultat.

- Potter, je sais que vous pensez que vous un genre de héros surhumain, mais épargnez-vous toute cette peine et admettez simplement que vous ne pouvez pas être premier partout, dit sérieusement Snape.

Harry haussa les épaules en faisant distraitement tourner sa tasse entre ses mains.

- La divination était un désastre. Je ne pense même pas avoir un A à ce cours, dit-il avec un soupir. Mais Remus n'aime pas vraiment la divination, alors avec un peu de chance ça ira.

- La divination est une horrible matière qui ne devrait pas être enseignée à des enfants impressionnables qui sont assez bêtes pour occuper leur temps à faire des prédictions idiotes sur leur futur, dit Snape avec véhémence. Si vous aviez reçu une note trop élevée dans cette matière, j'aurais perdu tout espoir pour vous.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Harry arbora un vrai sourire.

- Alors, je suppose que vous n'êtes pas descendu jusqu'ici dans le simple but de discuter avec moi, dit Snape d'un air entendu.

- Je me demandais si vous pouviez jeter un œil à mon plan pour l'exposé, admit Harry avant de sortir quelques bouts de papier de sa poche et de les déplier quand Snape hocha la tête. Ce n'est rien de spectaculaire, mais je pensais que plutôt que de faire ou de rechercher une potion connue, je pourrais essayer d'en améliorer une. Alors, j'ai pris la potion basique pour soulager la douleur qui est utilisée dans la plupart des cas à l'infirmerie et je suis en train de voir si je ne pourrais pas améliorer la saveur.

Snape eut un sourire en coin en prenant les papiers qui lui étaient tendus, remplis de notes et d'idées.

- Je vois cela comme quelque chose qui pourrait vous servir à vous-même puisque il me semble que vous êtes l'élève le plus fréquemment blessé que Poudlard est vu depuis longtemps. Vous pensez à utiliser du citron alors ?

- Oui, j'ai pensé que si j'ajoutais des yeux de tritons supplémentaires ça équilibrerait le niveau d'acidité et bien sûr les yeux de triton font partis des choses qui affectent la vitesse d'absorption, alors j'aurais aimé savoir si vous pensiez que cela améliorerait la potion ou si au contraire cela la rendrait dangereuse, hasarda Harry.

- Et d'autres saveurs feraient qu'il faudrait ajouter de nouveaux ingrédients… je vois, dit Snape l'air pensif en observant les notes d'Harry. Votre théorie est solide et il semblerait que vous ayez mit beaucoup d'efforts là-dedans. Faites la potion et je pourrais la tester afin de voir si elle pourrait s'avérer nuisible.

- Et si elle ne l'est pas ? Demanda Harry avec inquiétude.

- Alors elle ne l'est pas. J'ajouterais des points supplémentaires si elle est correcte, mais si elle ne l'est pas, je n'enlèverais pas de points. C'est de ça qu'il s'agit de fabriquer des potions, faire des théories, les tester et souvent échouer, dit Snape.

Il serait hypocrite de punir Harry s'il avait tort alors que lui-même avait créé des potions désastreuses avec des théories tout aussi solides, mais surtout, il ne pouvait se résoudre à mettre une pression supplémentaire sur les épaules du garçon.

Harry hocha la tête en se mordant les lèvres tandis qu'il regardait à nouveau ses notes.

- Euh monsieur ? Si ça ne marchait pas, est-ce que ça vous ennuierez de ne pas le dire à Remus ?

- Je pense personnellement que vous ne devriez pas accorder autant de crédit à ce que cet homme pense de vous. Vous devez comprendre qu'il réagit mal à la mort de son ami et qu'il reporte injustement ça sur vous. Je ne crois pas que vous devriez compter sur sa venue à la Soirée Famille, avoua Snape.

L'expression d'Harry devint tourmentée et il remit ses notes dans ses poches.

- S'il vient, pourriez-vous ne pas lui dire que la potion a échoué s'il vous plait ? Demanda-t-il à nouveau, sur un ton légèrement tremblant.

Snape vit immédiatement que si Lupin ne venait pas, Harry serait absolument dévasté. Il hocha brusquement la tête et Harry sourit de soulagement.

- Merci professeur, je travaillerais sur ça dès demain dans le labo, dit-il en se levant.

- Prenez un jour de repos Potter, vous avez beaucoup de temps pour préparer cette potion, ordonna Snape. Pas d'excuse.

Harry acquiesça et se glissa par la porte avant que Snape n'ait pu lui dire ne pas travailler sur autre chose à la place.

Le maitre des potions se laissa tomber dans le dos de sa chaise et serra entre ses doigts l'arrête de son nez. Il ne put s'empêcher de prier que Lupin se montre à cette Soirée Famille.

X

Harry se mordit nerveusement la lèvre tandis qu'il observait la vague de parents et de frères et sœurs qui s'engouffraient par les portes, la lettre de Remus serrée entre ses mains. Cette fois il était sûr de ne pas avoir mal compris, non pas qu'il reste beaucoup de place au doute après qu'Harry ait envoyé une lettre à Remus lui demandant si « je serais là » voulait dire à la Soirée Famille. La lettre en main, qu'il avait lu des douzaines de fois, indiquait simplement qu'en effet il viendrait spécialement pour cette soirée.

Les Granger arrivèrent en premier, saluant joyeusement leur fille puis serrèrent les mains de Ron et Harry avant que la petite famille n'aille se rendre dans la grande salle Harry et Ron assurant à Hermione qu'ils la rejoindraient vite.

Les Weasley arrivèrent peu de temps après, et Mme Weasley cajola Harry peut-être encore plus que Ron. Harry rougit, sachant qu'il avait dû être évident que personne n'était venu pour lui les deux soirées précédentes, montrant clairement à quel point il était douloureusement seul.

Tandis qu'Harry bavardait avec Mme Weasley, il s'assura de garder un seul sur les familles en train d'entrer.

- Vous pouvez y aller, dit finalement Harry alors que le hall commençait à se vider et que le début du festin approchait.

Mme Weasley semble sur le point de protester à nouveau, mais Harry insista.

- Je vous rejoindrais quand Remus arrivera. Il a dit qu'il pourrait être un peu en retard, mentit-il.

- Pourquoi ne viens-tu pas avec nous mon chéri ? Si… Quand Remus arrivera, il te retrouvera là-bas, insista Mme Weasley.

Harry essaya de ne pas faire attention à son lapsus. Remus était simplement en retard Harry était parvenu à s'en persuader. Il offrit à Mme Weasley un sourire rassurant.

- Non vraiment, je vous rejoins là-bas. Remus est en route et je voulais prendre un peu l'air de toute façon alors je vais aller l'attendre dehors, dit Harry avec plus de confiance qu'il n'en ressentait.

Mme Weasley pinça les lèvres, l'air presque blessée. Ron regarda son ami avec sympathie. Harry fut reconnaissant qu'au moins Ginny et les jumeaux soient occupés à parler à leur pères afin qu'il n'ait pas à connaitre également leur opinion évident.

- Très bien mon chéri, bon, eh bien s'il arrive quelque chose viens passer la soirée avec nous. J'aimerais pour une fois voir tes exposés et voir comment tu t'en sors en classe, dit Mme Weasley un peu tristement, serrant férocement Harry avant que le groupe de roux disparaisse avec le dernier groupe à la traine derrière les portes massives qui menaient à la grande salle.

- Il est juste en retard, marmonna Harry pour lui-même tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers les portes d'entrée avant de s'asseoir sur la plus haute marche, les yeux sur le chemin menant à Poudlard, qui était, de ce qu'il pouvait en voir, complètement désert.

Il frissonna quand une forte brise remua ses vêtements, l'air devenant de plus en plus frais alors que se couchait le soleil. Repoussant le bruit de rires et de conversations joyeuses dans la grande salle, Harry préféra imaginer le regard sur le visage fier de Remus tandis qu'il montrait à son ancien professeur combien il s'était amélioré ce dernier trimestre. Il imagina le pardon de Remus ce serait comme si rien de mal ne s'était jamais produit. Ils n'auraient même jamais à en parler, simplement aller de l'avant et être heureux. Et puis, Remus demanderait à Harry de venir vivre avec lui puisque Sirius n'était pas là pour tenir sa promesse. En fait, peut-être qu'il pourrait dire à Remus exactement comment le traitent les Dursley. Il lui parlerait du placard, des corvées, de la privation de nourriture, des incidents qui étaient à la limite de la maltraitance, et il lui parlerait même de l'horrible abus verbal dont il avait souffert toute sa vie. Puis Remus serait enragé contre les Dursley et il assurerait à Harry que rien de ce qu'ils lui disaient n'était vrai, qu'il avait de la valeur, qu'il n'était pas qu'un dérangement et un fardeau.

Harry déglutit quand il sentit une sensation piquante dans sa gorge et cligna rapidement des yeux, scrutant farouchement la route à la recherche d'un quelconque signe de vie. Il croisa les doigts et les cacha entre ses cuisses, ne voulant pas avoir lui-même à reconnaitre à quel point il priait désespérément que Remus apparaisse.

Quand il entendit le son clair de gens commençant à quitter le banquet, Harry sentit quelque chose se briser à l'intérieur de lui. Il déchira furieusement la lettre dans sa main et jeta les papiers vers le sol, mais le vent les rattrapa et les envoya voler dans des directions différentes. Il ne put se résoudre à faire face aux Weasley, il ne voulait pas les faire regarder ses exposés par pitié, ni feindre de l'engouement s'ils s'en fichaient.

Alors, il s'enfuit. Il passa en courant à toutes jambes devant les portes de la grande salle avant que les familles n'aient eut le temps d'en sortir. Sans ralentir et tout en essayant avec désespoir de garder le contrôle de ses émotions jusqu'à être arrivé dans un endroit sûr, il courut à son dortoir et attrapa sa cape d'invisibilité. Puis, d'un pas plus lent mais pas moins déterminé, il alla jusqu'à la statue qui cachait le passage secret qui le mènerait à Pré-au-lard.

Il s'engouffra rapidement dans l'entrée, ne remarquant même pas que quelqu'un d'autre était là avant de lui foncer dedans, faisant glisser du même coup sa cape.

Malfoy parvint à ne pas avoir l'air trop choqué en voyant son pire ennemi apparaitre de nulle part.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Malfoy ? Demanda Harry avec surprise.

Le blond haussa un sourcil.

- Es-tu forcé d'avoir l'air si accusateur Potter ? Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir accès aux nombreux secrets de ce château.

Il regarda étrangement Harry.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Rien, gronda Harry en ramassant sa cape.

- Je pensais que tu étais supposé recevoir de la famille d'on ne sait où cette fois, dit Malfoy de sa voix trainante.

- Ouais, eh bien, où est _ta_ famille ? Le défia Harry. Je ne les vois pas ici avec toi.

Malfoy prit une gorgée d'une petite flasque dans sa main.

- Ils ont dû partir. Un gala de charité ou un bal ou quelque chose d'autre beaucoup plus important que d'encourager leur fils unique pendant cette soirée misérable, dit amèrement Malfoy.

Harry sentit sa colère se dissiper et ressentit presque de la sympathie envers le Serpentard.

- Oui, enfin, au moins quelqu'un est venu pour toi aux deux dernières. Dumbledore a de vraiment mauvaises idées, mais je pense vraiment que celle-ci à la palme. Et étant donné que deux de ses professeurs ont essayé de me tuer et que l'un d'eux a essayé de me rendre fou à l'aide d'un sort, ce n'est pas peu dire, s'exclama Harry avec colère avant de jeter un œil à la flasque d'où buvait Malfoy. Est-ce que c'est de l'alcool ? Demanda-t-il incrédule.

Malfoy eut un petit rire et secoua la tête.

- Potter, quand tu ne m'énerve pas, ce qui je te l'accorde n'arrive pas souvent, tu es plutôt marrant. As-tu été élevé par des nonnes ? Tu as l'air tellement scandalisé de voir qu'un adolescent puisse être en train de boire de l'alcool.

- Non, mentit Harry sur la défensive. Je me fiche que tu sois en train de boire de…

- De la vodka, compléta Malfoy avec un petit sourire. Tu te fiches que je sois en train de boire de la vodka.

Harry ne put empêcher ses sourcils de s'élever.

Malfoy lui sourit malicieusement.

- Tu sais quel effet à l'alcool Potter ?

- Oui, ça rend les cons encore plus cons, dit-il en pensant à son oncle.

Malfoy émit un petit rire.

- Pas faux, mais je parle d'effets plus personnels. Je suppose que tu n'as jamais essayé l'alcool, parce que, avouons-le, tu es toi. Laisse-moi t'éclairer Potter. L'alcool n'est pas permanent, mais pendant le temps où il flotte en toi, ça peut atténuer toute douleur que tu ressens. Ça te fournit une échappatoire, ce qui, à en juger par la façon dont tu coures par tout en essayant d'être invisible, correspond à ce que tu recherches. Alors qu'en dis-tu ? Demanda-t-il en élevant la flasque avec un air aguicheur. L'Elu veut-il s'échapper ?

Il ne fallut pas beaucoup d'effort à Harry pour se décider il voulait simplement échapper à cette situation avant que sa signification n'intègre totalement son esprit. Il acquiesça avec presque aucune hésitation.

Malfoy sourit et éloigna la flasque.

- Oublie ça, je ne vais pas entacher l'innocence de l'Elu avec quelques gouttes d'alcool, on va aller à Pré-au-lard pour te souler.

Harry le suivit le long du tunnel sombre, nerveux, euphorique et malheureux à la fois.

- Mais on n'a pas dix-huit ans, protesta-t-il.

Malfoy éclata de rire et jeta un bras sur les épaules d'Harry.

- Potter, pourquoi ne me laisserais-tu pas parler ce soir ? Tu t'assois simplement, tu passes un bon moment et tu essaies de ne pas avoir l'air trop coupable.

X

Quelques heures plus tard, ils étaient tous deux à l'intérieur du passage, prêt à rentrer à Poudlard. Harry trébuchait, lourdement adossé à Draco qui portait Harry du mieux qu'il pouvait alors qu'il était lui-même légèrement ivre.

- Tu sais quoi ! Tu sais quoi ! Dit Harry avec excitation en riant et tombant presque. Je n'ai jamais été bourré avant !

Draco rit en entendant cela, et faillit presque les guider tous deux dans un mur.

- On ne dirait pas Potter.

- Je me sens… lourd, dit Harry avec une note de finalité comme s'il venait de régler un problème très compliqué. Est-ce que tu vas me laisser ici ? Tu le pourrais parce que tu me déteste et je l'aurais mérité parce que je t'ai laissé tomber.

- Comment ça tu m'as laissé tomber Potter ? Demanda Draco en pressant Harry en avant.

Harry secoua la tête et fit un grand geste de la main, frappant presque Malfoy au visage.

- J'ne sais pas, c'est ce que je fais. Je laisse tomber les gens. Je devrais… je devrais faire… comment qu'on dit… des cartes de visite, ria-t-il. _Harry Potter… Déception. _C'est ce qu'elles diraient. Je t'en donnerais une, d'accord ? Pour m'avoir aidé ce soir, je le ferais. Je t'en donnerais une juste pour toi, dit-il soudain très sérieux comme s'il promettait à Malfoy quelque chose de très important.

Draco haussa un sourcil.

- Tu me donneras quoi exactement Potter ? Demanda-t-il amusé.

Harry secoua la tête et commença à nouveau à rire.

- Qu'importe ce que j'ai dit. Quidditch. Je te donne du Quidditch… ou transfigumation.

Draco dut s'arrêter pour pouvoir rire, lui aussi ivre.

- Tu me donnes le Quidditch ? Et… et… quoi ?

Harry rit tellement qu'il tomba et Draco dut le remettre sur pieds.

- On a un problème Potter. Les familles visitent le château, y compris ton dortoir idiot. Je te laisserais bien te balader partout, mais je n'ai pas exactement envie d'être impliqué là-dedans et je ne crois pas que tu sois si doué pour cacher des secrets en ce moment. Connais-tu un endroit où je pourrais te laisser où tu ne tomberais pas sur des gars de ton dortoirs ou leurs familles ? Demanda-t-il.

Harry réfléchit ardemment à cette question avant de frapper sur le bras de Draco avec excitation.

- Je sais ! Je sais ! La salle sur de- quelque chose. Je ne sais pas. Les réunions de l'AD.

- Est-ce que tu sais où c'est ? Demanda Draco avec espoir.

- Oui. Oui je sais, dit Harry avec un hochement ferme de la tête. Est-ce que tu vas rester ?

- J'en doute Potter. J'avais le devoir de te rendre complètement ivre, et maintenant ce travail est accompli. Tout ce que j'ai à faire désormais c'est de t'emmener dans cette salle sans faire de rencontre compromettante, dit Draco l'air fatigué.

- On a ma cape, dit simplement Harry.

- Oui, mais ça ne cacher pas les bruits et tu n'as pas l'air de pouvoir te la fermer.

- Toi la ferme, dis Harry sans aucune émotion.

Bientôt, la cape était drapée sur eux et ils déambulaient dans les couloirs au milieu des familles, essayant de choisir les couloirs avec le moins de personnes.

Ils s'en sortirent bien jusqu'à ce que Fred et George apparaissent devant eux à un coin et ils leur foncèrent dedans avant de tomber tous les deux sur les fesses, éclatant d'un rire ivre.

- Harry ? Demanda Fred avec inquiétude en voyant de paires de pieds puis reconnaissant le rire qu'ils entendaient.

- Chut… chut… Ils ne peuvent pas nous voir si tu ne parles pas, murmura une voix sous la cape.

George se pencha vers le bas et souleva la cape, haussant les sourcils en voyant non que non seulement Harry était visiblement en état d'ébriété, mais en plus en compagnie d'un Draco Malfoy pas moins ivre.

- Harry ! Qu'est-il arrivé à Remus ? Demanda Fred inquiet pendant que George vérifiait le couloir pour s'assurer que le reste de la famille était toujours en pleine conversation avec le professeur Flitwick.

Les garçons se remirent sur pieds d'une démarche chancelante. Harry tendit une main pour la poser sur l'épaule de Fred mais le rata et trébucha plus loin. Fred l'aida à se redresser mais Harry ne semblait pas remarquer que quelque chose n'allait pas et tapota l'épaule de Fred.

- Fred, Fred, Fred, dit-il en secouant la tête comme s'il parlait à une personne particulièrement idiote et naïve. Il avait des choses plus importantes à faire, – il secoua une main dans les airs – parce que je l'ai déçu. Je suis un… un… un raté et je déçois tout le monde. Comme Ron. Et votre famille. Il faut que je m'excuse.

Sur ce il fit mine de vouloir tourner au coin du couloir, mais Fred l'attrapa par le bras et le garda hors de vue, regardant en vain son frère.

- Bon, mon travail ici est terminé, déclara Draco qui commençait à reprendre contenance avant de marcher presque sans vaciller vers le dortoir des Serpentard.

- Merde Fred, on ne peut pas laisser quiconque le trouver comme ça, dit George.

Bien sûr, c'est à ce moment-là que quelqu'un apparemment pire que toute la famille Weasley arriva.

- Que se passe-t-il ici ? Demanda Snape les bras croisés.

Il aperçut Harry avec surprise pendant que le garçon vacillait sur place. Il ne parvint à le croire l'Elu de Griffondor était bourré.

- Euh, rien professeur, tenta George.

- Si vous étiez encore élèves ici, je vous enlèverais des points pour avoir menti, dit-il d'un air menaçant. Où est Lupin ?

Fred soupira.

- Il n'est pas venu.

Les lèvres de Snape se pincèrent de colère envers le loup-garou.

- Et c'est comme ça qu'Harry Potter a décidé de gérer cette situation ? Demanda-t-il dérisoirement.

- Eh bien un certain Draco Malfoy a joué un rôle clé dans… Harry chut, ordonna rapidement Fred après qu'Harry ait essayé d'appeler Ron.

Snape soupira et secoua la tête.

- Donnez-le moi.

Les jumeaux eurent l'air horrifié par l'idée.

- Professeur, commença George, je ne pense pas…

- Vous n'avez pas vraiment le choix puisqu'il a désobéi au règlement et que je suis son professeur. De plus, je crois que votre famille arrive par ici, dit Snape en entendant leur voix devenir de plus en plus proche.

- S'il vous plait, ne l'embarrassez pas monsieur, supplia Fred avec un soupir en poussant à contrecœur Harry vers le maitre des potions.

Snape prit le bras d'Harry et l'attira vers le passage secret qui le mènerait vers les donjons pendant que les jumeaux Weasley essayaient de repousser l'approche de leurs parents.

Dès qu'ils furent hors de leur vue et qu'ils furent en train de lutter pour descendre les escaliers, avec Harry riant chaque fois qu'il trébuchait, Snape secoua la tête.

- Potter, vous êtes un imbécile complet.

Au moment où ils eurent atteint les quartiers personnels de Snape, l'humeur d'Harry changea et redevint ce que Snape supposait être ce qui l'avait conduit à boire. Il ne savait quoi faire, alors il suivit son premier instinct qui était de le réprimander pour son comportement stupide.

- Potter, j'espère que vous réalisez à quel point vous vous êtes montré idiot devant les jumeaux Weasley et probablement également devant Mr Malfoy. Vous devriez remercier Merlin que je ne vous ai pas emmené tout droit vers le bureau du directeur, ou mieux, que je vous ai laissé errer dans cet état d'ébriété. Je suis sûr que Molly et Arthur auraient adoré voir ça. Mais non, au lieu de ça, je dois être celui qui doit se charger de ça. Quelle joie, cracha-t-il sarcastiquement.

Il se déplaça pour continuer sa tirade, mais Harry avait plaqué sa main sur sa bouche tandis que son visage était maintenant d'une couleur maladivement verte et il courut aux toilettes en claquant la porte derrière lui.

Snape grimaça en entendant le bruit de vomissure.

- Oh super ! Marmonna-t-il amèrement.

Quand les bruits de vomissures se transformèrent en sanglots étouffés, Snape ne parvint plus à se sentir davantage énervé contre le garçon. Après quelques minutes d'indécision, il frappa gentiment à la porte de la salle de bains, sans attendre de réponse avant d'annoncer qu'il entrait.

Harry était assis contre le mur, les genoux remontés contre sa poitrine en train d'essuyer les larmes sur son visage dans une tentative vaine de les faire s'estomper. Il leva tristement les yeux vers Snape, l'air extrêmement vulnérable. Snape était sûr qu'il était encore ivre, même si c'était d'une façon différente de tout à l'heure.

- Il n'est pas venu, gémit-il pendant que Snape s'agenouillait prudemment près de lui. Il n'est pas venu.

Snape sentit un élan de sympathie en voyant Harry serrer plus fort ses jambes contre lui comme s'il essayait de se protéger du monde dur. Il continua d'envoyer des regards désespérés à Snape, suppliant silencieusement pour quelque chose que Snape ne savait comment donner.

- Venez Potter, vous dormirez ici ce soir, dit-il en prenant Harry par le bras avant de le remettre prudemment sur ses pieds.

Harry essuya son visage sur sa manche et baissa la tête en suivant Snape d'un pas trébuchant jusqu'au salon. Avec un geste de la main, il fit apparaitre des couvertures et un oreiller, préparant ainsi le canapé assez confortablement pour qu'Harry s'y installe.

Harry s'assit sur celui-ci et fixa d'un regard vide la table basse, une larme occasionnelle coulant sur sa joue. Snape ne savait que faire et ne voulait pas avoir à arranger cette situation. Il n'avait aucune idée de la façon de gérer les émotions d'un adolescent déprimé. Il devait sortir d'ici.

- Bon Potter, essayez de dormir et rester ici. Je dois aller rejoindre les parents qui se plaignent de mon cours. Je serais bientôt de retour. Ne fouiller pas partout et dormez, conclu-t-il d'un ton incertain, espérant avoir réussi à transmettre l'image d'une figure sévère d'autorité avant de quitter les quartiers le plus vite possible.

Quand il revint après quelques heures passées à expliquer à des parents en colère pourquoi il pensait que leurs enfants étaient inaptes à la fabrication de potion, il entra silencieusement dans ses quartiers et ses yeux se posèrent immédiatement sur Harry. Le garçon était recroquevillé sur le canapé, tremblant légèrement à cause du froid qui régnait dans les donjons puisque sa couverture avait glissé sur le sol.

Snape ramassa la couverture et la posa sur l'adolescent endormi. Il soupira et se pencha pour coincer la couverture autour de lui afin de s'assurer qu'elle ne tomberait pas à nouveau.

Il prit un moment pour observer le garçon qui avait été le malheur de son existence. Endormi, ou plutôt évanoui, il ne semblait absolument pas aussi agaçant. En fait, l'adolescent avait l'air beaucoup plus jeune et innocent, et même bien plus vulnérable que la plupart des premières années à qui manquaient leurs parents.

Snape sentit un élan de protection et cela le déconcerta tellement qu'il courut presque à sa propre chambre pour mettre une porte fermée entre lui et le garçon à l'air perdu.

Le lendemain matin, Snape s'aventura sans crainte dans le salon. Il s'interrompit cependant en voyant qu'Harry était toujours endormi sur son canapé. Il contourna le canapé et observa prudemment le garçon. Dans son sommeil, Harry semblait inoffensif, il n'avait rien à voir avec un arrogant sauveur du monde des sorciers. Snape fronça les sourcils en voyant que même un sommeil provoqué par l'alcool n'avait pas suffi à faire disparaitre les signes d'anxiété sur le visage de l'adolescent, ses sourcils tremblaient légèrement et ses bras étaient enroulés autour de lui d'une manière protectrice.

Snape décida de ne pas être lâche au point d'aller se glisser dans sa chambre avant que le garçon ne se réveille simplement pour éviter l'embarras. De plus, quelqu'un devait bien faire la leçon au garçon pour l'usage d'alcool et apparemment il n'avait pas de figure parentale qui puisse le faire, ou du moins pas de figure parentale qui avait déjà les mains pleines avec une douzaine d'enfants à eux. Quoi qu'il en soit, il ne connaissait pas de façon correcte de réveiller quelqu'un, aussi décida-t-il de simplement faire beaucoup de bruit dans la cuisine en espérant que cela suffirait.

Il entendit un grognement provenant du canapé tandis qu'il cognait la cafetière et les tasses et ordonnait bruyamment qu'on amène le petit déjeuner par la cheminée.

Alors qu'il était en train d'installer les couverts sur la table, il trouva Harry debout à la porte, l'air anxieux et malade.

- J'imagine que vous devez avoir une gueule de bois, dit Snape la voix dépourvue d'émotion particulière.

Il ne s'était jamais fait d'illusion sur le fait que les élèves buvaient, et en fait la situation aurait même pu beaucoup l'amuser si les conséquences qui l'avaient poussée à boire n'avaient pas été si horribles. A l'air embarrassé d'Harry, Snape décidé d'accorder sa compassion au garçon et fit indiqua d'une mais une chaise.

- Asseyez-vous Potter.

Harry s'installa à table et fixa la quantité de nourriture face à lui. La couleur légèrement verte sur son visage indiquait qu'il ne semblait pas en parfaite condition pour manger cette dite nourriture. Et c'est seulement parce qu'il savait qu'Harry avait absolument besoin de manger que Snape prit une potion remède à la gueule de bois de son placard et en vida un peu dans un verre avant de le poser devant Harry avec un "bang" qui fit grimacer celui-ci.

- Buvez Potter, ordonna-t-il en prenant place face à lui.

Harry se sentit nauséeux à l'idée d'avaler le verre de bouillie verdâtre devant lui. Il se demanda si c'était une sorte de punition. Il essaya de monter le verre jusqu'à ses lèvres et sentit son estomac se nouer.

- Je ne crois pas pouvoir faire ça, admit-il faiblement.

- Allez-y cul sec, conseilla Snape en survolant les titres de la gazette du sorcier. Je préférerais que vous ne vomissiez pas sur ma table, alors buvez.

Harry se boucha le nez, plissa les yeux et but aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Pendant un dangereux moment, il pensa qu'il allait en effet vomir sur la table de cuisine de son professeur, mais sa nausée s'estompa soudainement, emmenant avec elle son mal de tête assommant.

- Merci professeur, dit-il bien conscient que sa voix était emplie de honte.

Il baissa les yeux vers l'assiette vide face à lui.

- Merci pour tout vraiment. Pour ne pas avoir laissé le reste des Weasley me voir et pour m'avoir laissé rester ici et tout ça. Je suis désolé que vous ayez eu à vous occuper de moi hier soir. J'avais vraiment l'intention d'aller dormir dans la salle sur demande ou autre part...

- Oui Potter, c'est une bien meilleure idée que vous avez là. Consommez une grosse quantité d'alcool pour aller ensuite vous écrouler dans un endroit où personne ne peut vous trouver s'il s'avère que cet alcool était empoisonné, oui, vous avez vraiment l'air d'avoir bien préparé votre soirée, cracha sarcastiquement Snape.

Harry déglutit avec difficulté et hocha la tête, reconnaissant son propre manque de jugeote.

- Je n'apprécie pas de voir quelconque élève trainer dans les couloirs en étant ivre, et j'apprécie encore moins d'avoir à empêcher personnellement cet élève de se ridiculiser lui-même ainsi que sa maison, et son école...

- Devant les familles de tout le monde, compléta Harry d'un air misérable.

Il se souvenait sans aucun doute qu'il n'avait aucune famille à lui à inclure là-dedans. Il posa ses coudes sur la table et enfouit sa tête entre ses mains.

- Ce que doivent penser Fred et George...

En entendant cela, Snape ne put s'empêcher de rouler des yeux.

- Je vous en prie Potter, les jumeaux Weasley étaient imbattables dans toutes sortes de délits, y compris la consommation d'alcool. Voir un de leurs amis perdre l'esprit n'est pas nouveau pour eux. Cependant, je suis sur qu'ils ont chacun un neurone et s'ils les assemblent ils pourront probablement arriver à la conclusion de ce qui a entrainé votre comportement et ils pourraient même plutôt être inquiets pour vous.

Harry eut l'air encore plus honteux. Il était assez évident qu'il ne comprenait pas et était plutôt mal à l'aise à l'idée que des gens puissent être inquiets pour son bien-être.

- Monsieur? Demanda prudemment Harry. Je suppose que vous ne savez pas si Remus s'est vu accordé une mission à la dernière minute pour l'Ordre hier soir, n'est-ce pas? Je sais que ce n'est probablement pas le cas, mais je me posais simplement la question.

Il leva des yeux suppliants vers Snape.

Snape soupira et décida que la vérité était la meilleure façon de gérer la situation. Avec un peu de chance, cela aiderait même le garçon à voir les choses en face.

- Non, le directeur a bien veillé à ce qu'il soit libre pour la Soirée Famille.

Harry hocha la tête par-à-coups et commença à tripoter le bout de sa chemise.

- Ouais, ouais, c'est ce que je m'étais dit... j'ai juste... j'espérais juste...

Il se racla la gorge et lissa son tee-shirt d'un air décidé.

- Alors que va être ma punition?

Soudain, Harry devint pâle et ses yeux se levèrent pour rencontrer ceux de Snape.

- Je ne vais pas être viré, n'est-ce pas? S'exclama-t-il craintivement.

- Potter, si les élèves de Poudlard devaient être expulsés pour de telles activités, je doute que la moitié de l'école finirait diplômée, répondit-il.

Harry devint visiblement plus rassuré.

- Je dirais que, puisque c'est votre première infraction et que l'un de mes élèves était apparement impliqué, nous pourrions peut-être trouver un arrangement sans inclure votre directrice de maison.

Harry le fixa avec incrédulité.

- Vraiment? Demanda-t-il avec un espoir à moitié retenu.

- Si vous tenez votre part du contrat, dit fermement Snape.

Harry le regarda avec appréhension.

- Et que sera ce contrat monsieur?

- Pour commencer, il y a des tonnes de nourriture ici. Mettez-en un peu sur votre assiette et commencez à manger. Vous avez sauté bien trop de repas, dit-il avec indifférence, essayant de paraitre nonchalant afin d'éviter qu'Harry ne pense qu'il s'inquiétait vraiment.

Harry suivit ces ordres avec hésitation, attendant la suite.

Tandis qu'Harry mangeait, Snape commença à faire la liste des punitions d'Harry.

- Tout d'abord, c'en est fini de sauter des repas dans la Grande Salle; je me fiche de savoir si vous êtes supposément en train de manger à l'extérieur. Si l'un de vos amis mange dans la Grande Salle, vous vous joindrez à eux, et il est hors de question de les persuader de sauter le repas. Si dans le cas contraire aucun de vos amis ne mange ici, vous vous joindrez à eux pour manger peu importe ce qu'ils font.

Snape avait pensé que les amis du garçon pourrait de cette façon surveiller ses habitudes alimentaires et si Harry était forcé de les rejoindre pour les repas, peut-être que cela pourrait raviver un peu leur amitié, puisque Snape avait remarqué que leur relation dernièrement était plutôt tendue.

- Mais monsieur, protesta faiblement Harry, euh, Hermione et Ron ont leur propre relation maintenant; vous savez, ils sortent ensemble et tout ça. Je suis un peu la troisième roue du carrosse. Ce serait vraiment embarrassant si je commençais à me joindre aux repas parce je ne saurais pas si je dois m'asseoir avec eux ou non, et soit je prendrais une décision embarrassante ou bien une mauvaise et...

- Et pourtant ça fait partie du contrat. A moins que vous ne vouliez que j'envoie un hibou à Lupin pour l'avertir de la situation, menaça Snape avec légèreté.

Si il lui fallait exploiter les faiblesses du garçon pour s'assurer qu'il ne court pas dans le mur, alors il le ferait.

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent et il secoua frénétiquement la tête.

- D'accord alors. Vous commencerez également à dormir d'avantage. Je crois qu'être dans un lit sans livre d'aucune sorte à onze heures les soirs d'école et une heure les weekends devraient aller.

Harry le regarda bouche bée.

- Vous me donnez un couvre-feu?

Snape leva un sourcil d'un air de défi.

- Et si j'ai beaucoup de devoirs? Je ne crois pas que mes professeurs accepteraient un "excusez-moi, j'aurais vraiment voulu finir mais je devais aller me coucher", dit Harry.

- Vous vous en sortirez tant que vous faites vos devoirs avant de travailler sur quoi que ce soit de plus, insista Snape.

- Mais mes notes... Commença désespérément Harry.

- Cela ne vous tuera pas si vous n'êtes pas premier dans chaque cours Potter, mais continuer à se rythme pourrait le faire, dit Snape avec un ton de finalité, espérant qu'Harry ne commencerait pas à penser à la nature de ces "punitions".

La dernière chose dont il avait besoin était que quiconque pense qu'il commençait à s'adoucir et à s'inquiéter pour qui que ce soit, et encore moins pour Harry Potter. Cette seule pensée le fit se sentir assez mal.

Harry acquiesça misérablement.

- Et afin de m'assurer que vous respectez votre partie du contrat, j'aurais une brève entrevue avec Granger et Weasley à ce sujet, ajouta Snape.

Harry le regarda furieusement.

- Vous allez demander à Ron et Hermione de m'espionner?

- Ce n'est pas de l'espionnage si vous êtes conscients de ce qu'ils font, dit calmement Snape.

- Mais vous ne pouvez pas. On n'est plus aussi proche qu'avant. Ce serait tellement embarrassant. Vous ne pensez pas qu'ils ont leurs propres vies à gérer sans avoir à s'occuper de moi!

- Je doute qu'ils voient ça de cette façon. Ils ont l'air d'être plutôt soucieux de votre bien être.

Harry renifla amèrement.

- Très bien. Parlez-leur. Hermione sera ravie que quelqu'un tente de s'assurer que je ne la batte plus en cours, et si cela ravie Hermione, alors ça ravira également Ron, gronda-t-il.

- Souvenez-vous Potter, de la raison de ces punitions. Si vous n'aimez pas les termes, je peux facilement passer le devoir de ces punitions dans d'autres mains, dit sombrement Snape.

- Non, dit rapidement Harry.

Il soupira.

- Je le ferais.

- Bien, maintenant, finissez votre repas, dit-il en retournant à ses copies.

- Je n'ai pas faim, dit Harry distraitement.

Snape haussa un sourcil vers lui.

- Vous avez à peine touché à votre assiette. Je me fiche totalement que vous n'ayez pas faim, je vous demande de manger d'avantage. C'était le premier terme dans votre... part du contrat, dit-il prudemment en veillant à ne pas utiliser le mot "punition" pour ce qui était des repas normaux d'Harry.

A contrecœur, Harry mangea un peu plus et Snape le regarda lutter pour avaler avec les sourcils froncés. Le garçon ne devait pas avoir mangé tant que ça si son estomac avait tant de mal à accepter une si petite quantité de nourriture.

Snape espérait seulement qu'Harry parviendrait désormais à retrouver de bonnes habitudes.


	3. Chapter 3

Alors que Poudlard met en place une soirée famille trimestrielle, Harry est déterminé à en faire partie. Face à la souffrance qu'entrainera ses attentes auprès des mauvaises personnes, il devra découvrir la vraie signification d'une famille, et que parfois cela vient d'où on s'y attend le moins…

FamilyNight

**Chapitre 3 :**

Après la conversation avec Snape, Hermione et Ron prirent leurs rôles très au sérieux. Hermione harcelait Harry à propos de nourriture pendant que Ron faisait la même chose sur le sommeil, et ils devaient tous les deux ignorer les regards agacés que leur envoyaient Harry à chaque fois.

Mais Harry commença à avoir meilleure mine les effets furent presque immédiats. Bientôt, il n'eut plus de cercles sous les yeux, son visage sembla moins pâle et il eut même l'air d'avoir repris un peu du poids qu'il avait perdu depuis l'année précédente. Heureusement pour lui, il travaillait toujours autant pendant ses temps libres, même à table, mais au moins il dormait et mangeait et cela suffit à enlever un peu de poids sur les épaules de ceux qui prenaient soin de lui.

Snape fut pris par surprise quand Harry vint le voir pour redemander des leçons d'occlumencie, mais il accepta une fois qu'Harry eut admis avoir eu des douleurs à sa cicatrice et des rêves étranges dont il ne pouvait exactement se souvenir. Ils mirent en place un emploi du temps pour se voir trois fois par semaine et cette fois-ci, Snape essaya de viser des souvenirs plus neutres, ne voulant pas ajouter un quelconque stress dans la vie d'Harry en ce moment.

Il semblait à tout le monde qu'Harry puisse enfin être en bon chemin pour se guérir des dommages infligés par Lupin.

X

- Harry, ne devrais-tu pas manger un peu plus? Insista Hermione comme elle le faisait d'habitude, l'air lassée elle-même par ses tentatives pour qu'Harry se nourrisse comme une personne normale.

Son ami ne leva même pas les yeux de son livre d'enchantements, mais prit une bouchée d'une façon significative. Malheureusement, il reposa immédiatement après sa fourchette et Hermione et Ron échangèrent un regard inquiet.

- Mec, allez, on ne t'embête pour travailler à table, alors tu ne pourrais pas simplement manger tout ce qu'Hermione a mis dans ton assiette ? Tenta Ron.

- C'est trop, dit Harry d'un air distrait en tournant une page. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si elle a trop remplie mon assiette.

- Harry, je t'en ai mis moins que ce que Ron et moi sommes en train de manger, et tu ne peux même pas finir ? Demanda Hermione d'un ton légèrement implorant.

- Je n'ai simplement pas faim ce soir, d'accord ? Je me rattraperais plus tard, après ce contrôle, dit-il en tapotant son livre.

Il commença à marmonner des instructions sur la façon de remuer sa baguette tout en essayant avec sa propre baguette.

Ron laissa échapper un soupir d'exaspération.

- Tu dis toujours ça ! Il y a toujours un contrôle ça n'en fini jamais ! Tu ne peux pas continuer à trouver des excuses ! Je ne sais même pas comment tu as pu gagner du poids depuis le semestre dernier, ce n'est pas comme si tu mangeais plus que tu ne le faisais, tu le fais simplement dans la Grande Salle. Et tu as toujours l'air d'être à moitié affamé.

Harry leva les yeux de son livre pour lancer un regard noir à son ami.

- Merci Ron, mais bien que j'adore qu'on me dise à quel point je suis laid, je ne pense vraiment pas que cela te regarde.

- Il n'est pas en train de dire que tu es laid, Harry, dit gentiment Hermione. Tu es beau, tu as simplement l'air maladif cette année et on est inquiets parce qu'on sait qu'il y a une raison pour ça.

Harry roula des yeux et enfonça sa fourchette dans un morceau de nourriture et l'avala à contrecœur.

- Contente ? Demanda-t-il agacé en reposant sa fourchette.

- Non, je ne suis pas contente ! Dit Hermione d'un ton insistant. Tu ne manges toujours pas assez ! Tu es un adolescent, tu devrais manger plus que ce qu'il y a sur ton assiette plutôt qu'à peine la moitié !

- Tu n'es pas ma mère Hermione, s'exclama Harry énervé en jetant un regard noir à un groupe de première année qui observait leur dispute avec intérêt.

Leurs regards se détournèrent aussitôt du trio.

- Eh bien, quelqu'un devrait l'être puisqu'il est évident que tu es incapable de t'occuper de toi, rétorqua farouchement Hermione.

- Je me suis occupé de moi toute ma vie, merci, grogna Harry.

- Harry, dit Hermione d'un ton plus bas et sympathique, je comprends que tu veuilles vraiment une figure parentale dans ta vie, Merlin sait combien tu le mérites, mais tu en fais beaucoup trop. Ça n'en vaut pas le coup.

- Quoi ? Demanda Harry sur la défensive. Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Je fais ça parce que je veux devenir un auror.

- Harry… commença Hermione, mais Harry la coupa furieusement.

- Et comment est-ce que vous pourriez en savoir quoi que ce soit ? Vous deux et vos familles parfaites, vous croyez pouvoir rester là et me dire que ça n'en vaut pas le coup ? S'exclama amèrement Harry. Mais vous n'en savez rien parce que pour vous tout est facile. Vos parents sont _toujours_ fiers de vous. Eh bien personne n'a jamais été fier de moi, d'accord ? Alors _excusez-moi_ de vouloir savoir, pour une fois dans ma vie, ce que ça fait.

Il ferma son livre en un claquement et le plaqua contre sa poitrine en se levant de table.

- Harry, supplia Hermione la voix serrée par l'émotion.

Elle tendit le bras pour lui attraper la main, mais Harry l'écarta.

- J'ai du travail à faire, dit-il froidement avant de sortir à grands pas de la salle.

Hermione et Ron échangèrent un regard désormais familier un regard désespéré qui communiquait le fait évident qu'aucun d'eux n'avait la moindre idée de ce qu'ils devaient faire.

X

Ce soir-là, quand Harry arriva pour la leçon d'occlumencie, Snape commença par l'asseoir pour prendre un thé, le regardant avec un sourcil haussé pendant qu'Harry remuait anxieusement dans son siège. Il savait qu'Harry pensait probablement à une centaine de choses qu'il pourrait faire en ce moment, plus utile que de rester assis à boire du thé. Il était évident que le Griffondor avait complètement oublié comment se relaxer.

- Que s'est-il passé ce soit au diner ? Demanda Snape de but en blanc.

Harry faillit lâcher sa tasse.

- Rien, grommela-t-il.

- Vous avez l'air de souvent vous disputer avec vos amis ces jours-ci, commenta calmement Snape.

Harry haussa les épaules.

- Je vous ai dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée pour moi de manger avec eux, dit-il avec une légère once d'accusation dans la voix.

- Apparemment non ça ne l'était pas si cela ne vous incite pas à manger davantage. Le contrat change, dit soudainement Snape, sachant qu'il regretterait son idée impulsive plus tard. Demain soir vous vous joindrez à moi dans mes quartiers pour le diner, et aucun livre ne sera autorisé à table.

Harry le regarda avec horreur.

- Ce n'est pas juste. Vous ne pouvez pas continuer ce chantage pour toujours !

Snape le regarda durement.

- Premièrement, si n'importe quel autre professeur vous avez trouvé ivre, vous vous seriez vu accordé des punitions bien plus dures que le devoir de manger et dormir régulièrement et cela se serait fait avec beaucoup moins de discrétion. Deuxièmement, je passe mon temps personnel non seulement à vous donner des cours particuliers en potions mais aussi en occlumencie. J'aurais pensé que vous m'accorderiez un peu de gratitude.

L'air quelque peu honteux, Harry acquiesça.

- Je suis désolé, dit-il à voix basse. C'était très impoli de ma part. Etes-vous sûr de me vouloir comme invité à diner ? Demanda-t-il incertain.

- Si cela m'assure que vous mangez un repas complet, et _c'est_ ce que vous ferez, alors je n'ai pas d'objection à votre présence, dit Snape en prenant soin de paraitre indifférent.

Mais en voyant soudain une lueur de timidité sur le visage d'Harry, il ressentit lui-même un élan de doute, se demandant si feindre l'indifférence était vraiment la meilleure chose à faire. Mais honnêtement, que pourrait-il bien faire d'autre ?

X

Harry picorait dans son assiette, les yeux sur l'horloge. Durant les premiers quelques repas avec Snape, il avait essayé d'engloutir sa nourriture afin de pouvoir travailler le plus tôt possible, alors Snape avait rendu obligatoire qu'il reste au moins une heure. Quoi qu'il en soit, bien que _lui_ ne soit pas autorisé à apporter des livres à table, apparemment son professeur l'était. Plutôt que de se relaxer comme il était supposé le faire, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir anxieux dans ce silence.

Snape leva les yeux vers le garçon, et se demanda s'il devrait lui parler. Après tout, il n'avait pas l'air très calme. Il n'avait pas eu d'invité à diner depuis très longtemps, et ceux-ci avaient toujours été là pour le travail. Il n'était pas sur de la marche à suivre pour tenir compagnie s'il n'avait pas un sujet prédéfini. Pendant les quelques dernies repas, il avait parlé à Harry de la seule chose dont il s'était senti assez à l'aise d'aborder avec le garçon : l'école. Harry avait parlé avidement de ses cours, mais il en vint rapidement à ses notes plutôt que ce qu'il apprenait. Il s'était ensuite tourné vers la seule chose dont lui-même pouvait parler pendant des heures, mais savoir qu'Harry l'écoutait parler de potions seulement au cas où il décidait d'utiliser un des sujets dans un contrôle avait mis un terme à cette conversation. Il avait pensé qu'il serait peut-être mieux de rester en silence, mais il était évident que cela ne marchait pas non plus. C'est pour ça qu'il n'avait pas voulu être impliqué avec cet adolescent, parce qu'il était évident qu'il ne pouvait créer une relation et qu'il échouait misérablement dans ce qu'il était supposé être en train d'essayer de faire.

McGonagall lui avait finalement parlé du fait d'être inquiète pour Harry. Apparemment, elle avait tenté de parler de cela à Dumbledore, mais n'avait pas senti que le directeur comprenait vraiment la gravité de ce qu'il se passait, puisqu'il semblait penser qu'il était bon qu'Harry aille plus loin dans les cours pour pouvoir mieux se préparer à combattre Voldemort. Il avait eu l'air si stressé que McGonagall n'avait pas insisté avec lui mais s'était plutôt tourné vers Snape après qu'Harry ait mentionné pendant l'un de ses cours particuliers prendre son diner avec lui.

Snape avait répondu avec beaucoup de sarcasme au vu du temps qu'il lui avait fallu pour remarquer, bien qu'il ait lui-même à avouer qu'il avait été entrainé à voir des choses que les autres ne pouvaient remarquer. Il avait cependant été soulagé que McGonagall le voir enfin, afin qu'il puisse reléguer le problème vers elle, là où il devrait être, mais à sa grande frustration, McGonagall semblait pensé que Snape était la personne la mieux placé pour s'occuper de ça puisque Harry avait « clairement développé une relation de confiance » avec lui. Snape était persuadé qu'elle essayait là de l'amadouer, c'était complètement ridicule. Mais bien qu'il ait froncé les sourcils, reniflé avec dédain et même refusé quand elle avait annoncé qu'elle pensait que la meilleure chose à faire était de continuer à recevoir Harry à l'occasion pour le diner, il s'était quand même retrouvé à demander au garçon de venir chaque fois qu'il voyait Harry ignorer son assiette dans la Grande Salle. Il était dégouté de lui-même pour cet agissement si Poufsoufflien, mais il ne pouvait simplement pas rester assis à regarder le garçon se tuer.

- Comment s'est passé votre journée ? Demanda-t-il soudainement, faisant légèrement sursauter Harry et cligner des yeux de surprise.

- Ma journée ?

Snape roula des yeux.

- Non Potter, je parlais à votre assiette, répondit-il sarcastiquement.

- Ca a été. Et la vôtre ? Demanda prudemment le garçon.

Pour une quelconque raison, Snape ne s'était pas vraiment attendu à ce qu'on lui retourne la question et se retrouva légèrement pris au dépourvu. Après tout, personne ne lui avait demandé cela depuis longtemps.

- Comme d'habitude, dit-il sèchement.

Harry le regarda curieusement, assez ennuyé pour oser la question à laquelle il pensait.

- C'est quoi exactement votre _habitude ?_ Que faites-vous à part enseigner et intimider les gens ? Non pas que ça ait l'air d'être une journée palpitante…

Snape le fixa avec un regard noir et Harry baissa la tête avant de prendre une autre bouchée de nourriture. Il n'avait pas l'air apeuré, cela dit il avait simplement l'air résigné au fait que ses questions resteraient sans réponse.

- Eh bien il semblerait que mon intimidation air perdu de son effet si vous êtes assez culotté pour faire de tels commentaires, fit-t-il remarquer avec un haussement de sourcil.

Harry leva les yeux, surpris, et son expression devint lentement amusée.

- Oh non, ce n'est pas le cas, je vous le promets, assura-t-il. Toujours très intimidant.

- Vous n'avez pas eu l'air très apeuré par moi ces derniers temps Potter, contesta Snape avec désinvolture. Peut-être que je me suis trop adouci avec vous et vos camarades. Je pense que je vais devoir me montrer plus dur avec votre classe pour m'assurer de ne pas faiblir.

- Non, vraiment, c'est inutile, s'exclama Harry avec un léger sourire. Nous craignons tous toujours votre cours et nous sommes parfaitement conscients qu'à chaque fois que nous entrons dans votre classe notre morale, notre estime de nous-mêmes et notre dignité serons réduits en cendre monsieur. Vraiment, je fais simplement semblant de ne pas avoir peur comme système de défense. C'est nécessaire pour ma survie psychologique, ou en tout cas c'est ce que j'ai entendu, dit Harry avec un sourire amusé.

Il regarda prudemment Snape quand il eut fini, comme s'il essayait de voir s'il était allé trop loin.

- C'est vrai ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourcil haussé.

Harry acquiesça.

- Bien sûr. Pas de quoi s'inquiéter professeur. Il y a probablement des Poufsouffles qui en ce moment mouillent leur pantalon rien qu'en pensant à votre cours.

- Merci de me rassurer, Potter, bien que cette dernière image dépasse les limites du dérangeant, dit Snape d'un ton neutre en prenant une gorgée de vin.

Tandis qu'ils retombèrent dans le silence, l'expression d'Harry devint désespérée.

Snape se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise, essayant rapidement de poser une question qui n'ait pas attrait aux notes. Il aurait bien parlé de Quidditch, mais il avait entendu dire qu'Harry avait quitté l'équipe plus tôt cette année et il ne voulait pas déprimer d'avantage le garçon. De plus, ce genre de questions mènerait certainement à un retour vers ses notes, puisque ce n'était un mystère pour personne qu'il avait arrêté pour pouvoir utiliser ce temps à travailler. Harry était énervé contre ses amis alors même ça était un mauvais choix de conversation.

- J'imagine que vous avez hâte que l'année finisse, commenta Snape.

- Ca dépend. Avec un peu de chance Remus me prendra et je n'aurais pas à retourner chez les Dursley. Ce serait génial, dit Harry avec un soudain élan d'excitation.

Snape se maudit intérieurement pour avoir lancé ce sujet. Il acquiesça distraitement.

- Et vous professeur ?

De nouveau, Snape s'interrogea sur la politesse apparemment naturelle d'Harry. Il était presque certain que la plupart des adolescents avaient l'impression que le monde tournait autour d'eux et qu'ils ne pouvaient prendre la peine de s'intéresser à qui que ce soit d'autre. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir si cet intérêt était né d'un effort constant pour détourner l'attention de lui, ou de sa famille qui lui disait qu'il n'était pas aussi important que les autres, ou encore un intérêt sincère ou même autre chose. Quelle qu'en soit la raison, c'était déconcertant, en particulier parce que les gens étaient supposés être mortellement apeuré du sévère maitre des potions.

- Un moment loin des adolescents qui préfèrent chuchoter en classe à propos du dernier ragot plutôt que de prêter assez attention pour ne pas faire exploser ma salle de potions ? Qu'en pensez-vous Potter ?

- Pourquoi enseigner alors ? Demanda Harry d'un ton presque exaspéré.

Snape ne pouvait compter le nombre de fois où on lui avait posé cette même question.

- Je suppose que je trouve un certain intérêt à torturer mes élèves, dit-il avec un sourire mauvais.

- Sans blague, murmura Harry.

- Qu'est-ce que vous dites Potter ? Demanda Snape bien qu'il ait bien entendu.

Harry ignora cette question et adopta un regard pensif en mâchonnant sa nourriture.

- _Je_ pense que vous espérez encore trouver des élèves qui s'intéressent aux potions et qui sont assez talentueux pour être digne de votre enseignement, afin de pouvoir les transformer en futurs maitre des potions. Je crois que vous être un éternel optimiste monsieur, dit Harry avec un haussement d'épaules d'excuse.

- N'y comptez pas Potter. Et ne parlez pas la bouche pleine. C'est écœurant.

Harry avala de manière significative.

- Bien, dit Snape avec en hochant la tête. Si vous ne gagnez rien d'autre de ces repas, j'espère au moins que cela vous apprendra les bonnes manières.

- Vous voyez ? Demanda Harry en s'assurant d'avoir d'abord avalé sa nourriture. Eternel optimiste.

Un regard sévère répondit à son sourire insolent.

X

Les diners continuèrent ainsi pendant un moment, tout aussi malhabile puisqu'aucun d'eux ne savait vraiment que dire à l'autre, mais après quelque temps, ils commencèrent à se relaxer et devinrent beaucoup moins récalcitrant à parler de sujets banals tels que ce qu'ils avaient fait dans la journée, les recherches de Snape en potions, le travail d'Harry et d'autres sujets du même genre qui leur faisait passer le repas. Harry devint de plus en plus intéressé par la vie personnelle de Snape, mais celui-ci admettait sincèrement qu'il n'y avait pas grand-chose à en dire. Harry essaya de le faire se sentir mieux en admettant que ses étés étaient passés à faire des corvées et à essayer de ne pas se faire battre par la bande de Dudley.

Ils furent tous deux un peu déconcertés de voir qu'ils s'entendaient si bien avec l'autre, comme si cela brisait quelques croyances qu'ils pensaient dur comme fer.

Mais Snape devint de plus en plus inquiet puisque Harry semblait de plus en plus épuisé, et il demanda discrètement à Ron si Harry allait bien au lit à l'heure, et Ron insista pour dire que oui.

Mais tous deux suspectaient que quelque chose n'allait pas.

X

Ron grogna et regarda l'heure sur l'horloge.

- Trois heures du mat', grommela-t-il en se glissant hors du lit avant de trébucher vers la salle de bains.

C'est en revenant vers son lit qu'il pressentit quelque chose d'étrange. Sur une intuition, il glissa un œil par l'ouverture entre les rideaux du lit d'Harry puis les défit complètement, soupirant de déception face au lit vide.

- J'aurais dû m'en douter, murmura-t-il.

Il marcha d'un pas énervé vers la valise d'Harry à la recherche de la carte du Maraudeur, mais il semblait qu'Harry l'avait prise avec lui. Cela n'avait pas d'importance cependant Ron était presque sur de l'endroit où était parti Harry.

Il jeta sa cape sur ses épaules et fonça vers la salle sur demande. Il ne rencontra personne en chemin. Après tout, il était même trop pour que ceux qui étaient chargés de surveiller les couloirs y soient encore.

Après être passé à toute vitesse trois fois devant les portes, il l'ouvrit à la volée. Il regarda Harry sursauter et le fixer avec un regard surpris et coupable. Ron entra et claqua la porte derrière lui, faisant grimacer Harry.

- Tu as fait ça tous les soirs, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Ron. Me faire croire que tu dormais avant de sortir en douce pour travailler. Tu réalises à quel point c'est ridicule ?

- Ecoute, Ron, j'ai un contrôle demain et deux devoirs à rendre. En plus, j'étais supposé regarder le chapitre trente-trois pour mon cours particuliers de métamorphose demain…

- Je m'en fiche ! S'écria Ron. Je m'en fiche de tes saletés de notes, Harry ! Regarde ce que cela te fais ! Tu n'as aucun appétit parce que tu es trop stressé de savoir si tu as enfin eu une meilleure note que Malfoy en potions ou parce que tu ne peux rien voir dans cette fichue boule de cristal en divination ! Et évidement tu ne dors pas ! Et tu n'as jamais une minute pour moi ou Hermione, tu préfères passer ton temps avec tes livres et tes notes ! Et où est-ce que ça t'a mené, Harry ? Est-ce que ça valait le coup ?

- Bien sûr que oui. J'ai de bien meilleur chance d'accéder à la formation d'auror…

- Arrête avec cette histoire d'auror ! Tu penses tromper qui ? S'exclama Ron. On sait tous les deux que ce n'a rien à voir avec cette stupide formation !

Harry lui lança un regard noir, comme si Ron venait juste de l'insulter personnellement en ne jouant pas son jeu.

- Je ne sais plus quoi faire, dit Ron en secouant la tête. Tu es mon meilleur ami Harry, mais tu es devenu totalement incontrôlable. Je vais devoir parler de ça à Snape.

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent et il sauta de sa chaise.

- Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Il le dira à Remus…

Il se tut avant de révéler les évènements de la dernière Soirée Famille. Il semblait que Fred et George avait gardé pour eux ce qu'il s'était passé et Harry ne voulait pas particulièrement que ses amis sache qu'il avait perdu les pédales et qu'il s'était rendu ivre avec Draco Malfoy.

- Lui dire quoi Harry ? Demanda Ron avec un rire dépourvu d'humour. Que tu n'as pas les meilleures notes dans une des matières ? Que tu as eu moins que 110% à un de tes contrôles ? Qui se soucie de ce que pense de Remus Lupin ? Cet homme est un paumé à ce que je sache.

- Non ! Ferme là, cria Harry. Je ne dis jamais de choses méchantes sur ta famille alors laisse la mienne tranquille !

- Alors maintenant Remus est ta famille ? Demanda Ron incrédule. Comment peux-tu penser ça Harry ? Tu ne nous as jamais dit ce qu'était son excuse pour e pas être venu à la dernière Soirée Famille. C'est la troisième à laquelle il t'a posé un lapin !

Harry eut l'air d'avoir été frappé en plein visage et à la grande horreur de Ron, il semblait se retenir de pleurer.

- Il y a eu un imprévu, mentit-il en refusant de rencontrer le regard de Ron. Mais il vient à la prochaine.

- Tu n'es pas sérieux. Tu ne peux pas réellement penser ça Harry! Oublie-le, ma famille…

- Ta famille peux nous suivre et faire comme si ils s'intéressaient à quoi que ce soit que _je _fasse ! Je ne suis pas une œuvre de charité Ron, je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié ! Hurla Harry.

Ron trouva assez ironique la façon dont les rôles s'étaient intervertis. Il était étrange de penser qu'ils s'inquiétaient tous deux que leur ami les traite comme une œuvre de charité, bien que ce soit de façon différente.

- Aller Ron, ne le dis pas à Snape. Ce n'est pas si grave et je ne le ferais plus.

Harry avait toujours été un mauvais menteur et Ron était énervé de voir qu'il était capable de faire de fausses promesses juste devant lui.

- Et puis tu attendras simplement que je sois endormi avant de faufiler dehors à nouveau. Je ne peux pas toujours garder un œil sur toi, Harry, et je ne sais simplement plus quoi faire, donc je vais informer Snape de ça et espérer qu'il ait une idée pour te comprendre !

- Bon sang, Ron, tu n'es pas mon putain de baby-sitter ! S'écria furieusement Harry. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne t'occuperais pas de tes propres affaires pour une fois dans ta vie ? Je croyais que tu étais mon ami !

- Je fais ça _parce que_ je suis ton ami. Et tu sais Harry, je pensais que tu étais supposé être _mon_ meilleur ami mais franchement, je ne te reconnais même plus. Qu'est-il arrivé au Harry qui repoussait toujours avec moi le moment de faire ses devoirs pour en fin de compte n'en faire que la moitié ? Qu'est-il arrivé au Harry qui se contentait d'avoir juste un peu plus de la moyenne en cours ? Qu'est-il arrivé au Harry avec qui je m'amusais, à qui je pouvais parler et avec qui je trainais ? Demanda désespérément Ron.

- Il a réalisé qu'il n'était pas normal comme ses amis et que contrairement à eux, il ne pouvait pas continuer à ne rien foutre parce que ne rien prendre au sérieux pourrait lui attirer beaucoup d'ennuis, dit froidement Harry.

- Ah oui ? Eh bien je préférais l'ancien Harry, dit sombrement Ron. J'espère seulement que tu reprendras tes esprits assez tôt et que tu verras qui tu es vraiment.

- Quoi ? Un loser ? Demanda durement Harry.

- Non, mon meilleur ami. Si tu le vois, dis-lui qu'on le cherche, dit Ron d'un ton fatigué qui n'avait rien à voir avec l'heure tardive. Tu ferais mieux de faire tous les devoirs que tu veux tout de suite parce que je parle à Snape dès demain.

Il se tourna vers la porte, mais s'immobilisa quand Harry lui demanda d'un ton suppliant d'attendre.

- S'il te plait Ron, supplia-t-il d'une voix tremblante. Je t'en prie, je ferais n'importe quoi. Ne lui dis pas. Je ne le referais plus. Je te donne ma parole que je ne sortirais plus en douce. Et… et je te donnerais mon éclair de feu.

Ron tourna sur ses talons pour regarder son ami, complètement abasourdi.

- Tu adores ton éclair de feu, dit-il légèrement horrifié.

- Tu peux l'avoir, dit Harry les yeux pleins de désespoir.

- C'est Sirius qui te l'a offert, rappela Ron, comme si Harry pouvait vraiment avoir oublié ce fait.

Harry prit une respiration tremblante et acquiesça.

- Je sais. Mais il n'est plus là. Mais Remus _est_ là et il est tout ce que j'ai. Si tu le dis à Snape, ça gâchera tout. Je t'en prie Ron, tu as toujours aimé mon éclair de feu, pas vrai ? Je ne demanderais même pas à te l'emprunter. Il sera tout à toi.

- Je ne prends pas ton éclair de feu, dit Ron qui avait du mal à croire qu'Harry puisse vraiment être en train d'essayer de l'acheter avec quelque chose qui avait une telle valeur sentimentale.

Quoi que quand on y pensait, avec quoi d'autre aurait-il pu l'acheter ? Tout ce que possédait Harry de valeur monétaire tenait une valeur sentimentale encore plus grande. Harry n'était simplement pas du genre à utiliser son argent pour des choses particulièrement couteuses, et il serait embarrassant d'offrir à Ron de l'argent, bien que Ron commence à penser qu'Harry n'était plus vraiment à ça près.

- D'accord, si tu reviens te coucher tout de suite et que tu me jures, et je veux dire par là que tu me donnes ta parole en tant que meilleur ami, que tu ne sortiras plus jamais en douce du dortoir au milieu de la nuit, je ne le dirais pas à Snape.

Harry eut l'air à deux doigts de pleurer de soulagement.

- Merci. Merci Ron. Tu n'as pas idée de ce que ça représente. Je vais t'acheter le meilleur cadeau d'anniversaire que tu n'as jamais eu. Dis-moi simplement ce que tu veux, n'importe quoi, je te jure.

- Apparemment tu ne me connais plus beaucoup non plus, dit Ron avec un regard noir. Tout ce que je veux de ta part est ta parole.

Harry acquiesça et s'exécuta à contrecœur.

X

Pourtant, la fatigue d'Harry ce jour-là resta la même et Ron se demanda s'il n'avait pas brisé sa parole. Il mit son réveil à différentes heures toutes les nuits et vérifia la carte du maraudeur que lui avait confié Harry dans le but de permettre à Ron de s'assurer facilement qu'Harry tenait sa parole. Il n'y avait jamais de lumière provenant du lit d'Harry. Ron se demandait si Harry ne restait pas simplement étendu et éveillé dans son lit, ressassant ses pensées dans sa tête, mais il ne pouvait faire y grand-chose si ce n'est continuer à espérer que l'état d'épuisement d'Harry aurait enfin le dernier mot sur lui et qu'il se réhabituerait à dormir la nuit.

Mais lui et Hermione sentait tous les deux que quelque chose n'allait pas, et c'est pour cette raison qu'ils décidèrent de voir ce qu'ils pourraient trouver. Il n'aurait jamais entravé l'intimité de leur ami en temps normal, mais ils étaient inquiets et à bout de ressource.

Par conséquent, pendant qu'Harry était parti étudier comme d'habitude, ils commencèrent tous les deux et avec un sentiment de culpabilité à fouiller ses affaires, sans même être sûr de ce qu'ils cherchaient.

Ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps avant que Ron ne trouve quelque chose.

- Ce sont des lettres de Remus, dit Ron en parcourant les quelques bouts de parchemin.

Ils s'assirent tous les deux côte-à-côté sur le bord du lit d'Harry, et commencèrent à lire les lettres avec une expression de plus en plus horrifiée.

- Merlin, écoute ça, dit Hermione sur un ton de dégout avant de lire un des passages. _Harry, comment peux-tu me demander de te pardonner d'avoir causé la mort de mon meilleur ami alors que tu n'essaie même pas de te racheter pour ce que tu as fait ? Quand tu pourras me prouver que tu rattrapes le manque d'effort que tu as mis dans les leçons d'occlumencie l'an dernier, alors je viendrais à cette Soirée Famille. Si vraiment tu te concentres sur ton apprentissage cette année, peut-être que tu pourras cesser de causer la mort et plutôt commencer à l'empêcher. _

- Ouais, dans la dernière, en gros il dit à Harry que ce qu'il a fait le trimestre dernier n'était pas assez bien et que s'il veut vraiment prouver qu'il est désolé, il devrait également se mettre à l'occlumencie. Et écoute ça : _Ce trimestre, j'aimerais vraiment te voir travailler. Plus de relâchement. Tu aurais voulu que tes parents soient fiers de toi, pas vrai ? _Lut Ron sur un ton terne.

Il aurait aimé pouvoir immédiatement aller tuer Remus pour avoir osé faire ça.

- Il a dit qu'il n'était pas venu à la dernière Soirée Famille parce qu'il avait réalisé qu'Harry n'avait pas vraiment fait ses preuves. Bon sang, inutile de se demander pourquoi…

- Qu'est-ce vous faites-vous deux ! Leur parvint une voix enragée.

Hermione et Ron s'immobilisèrent avant de relever les yeux d'un air coupable vers Harry qui leur retira brusquement les lettres des mains.

- Je croyais que tu étais en train de travailler, dit stupidement Ron.

- Oui, jusqu'à ce que les sorts qui me préviennent que quelqu'un fouille dans mes tiroirs ne se mettent en marche ! Je pensais que ce serait Colin ou quelqu'un d'autre ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que ce soit vous deux ! Je pensais que vous étiez mes amis ! Hurla Harry, l'air trahi. Ce sont mes affaires personnelles ! Comment osez-vous fouiller et lire mes lettres !

- On voulait juste comprendre ce qu'il se passait Harry ! S'écria Hermione. Tu ne nous parles plus. Quand on demande, tu nous envoies balader. Comment étions-nous censés trouver des réponses autrement ?

- Ce ne sont pas vos affaires de toute façon ! Rétorqua Harry.

- Ce _sont_ nos affaires parce que tu es notre meilleur ami et on est inquiets pour toi ! Cria Ron.

- Les _amis_ se respectent entre eux. Ils ne fouillent pas les affaires des autres ! Laissez tomber vos salades avec l'amitié et admettez ce pourquoi vous étiez vraiment là !

- Harry, ne soit pas stupide, ce n'est pas un faux prétexte. Tu es notre ami ! Insista Ron.

- Bon Dieu, n'ai-je pas été clair ? Vous n'_avez_ plus à être mon ami maintenant ! Hurla sauvagement Harry.

Ron et Hermione le fixèrent avec incrédulité.

- Qu'est-ce tu veux dire par là ? Demanda Hermione sur un ton apeurée.

- Je sais que vous me laissez trainer avec vous parce que Snape vous a demandé de garder un œil sur moi et parce que vous pensez que je ne peux pas m'occuper de moi, mais je peux alors vous n'avez plus à me coller ou faire comme si ça vous intéressez, dit Harry l'air à la fois énervé, bouleversé et perdu.

- Harry, non… commença Hermione, des larmes dans les yeux, mais Harry la coupa en agitant les lettres dans leurs directions.

- Très bien, vous savez quoi ? C'est très bien. Vous tenez tant à les lire, eh bien allez-y. Vous pouvez tout aller dire à Snape et en finir avec votre tâche je m'en fiche, dit-il si menaçant qu'Hermione commença vraiment à pleurer. Je dois aller en cours d'occlumencie maintenant et quand je reviendrais, vous feriez mieux d'avoir terminé parce que je ne veux plus jamais vous parler.

Harry courut presque hors de la pièce et Hermione et Ron terrifiés, conscient qu'ils pouvaient bien avoir perdu leur meilleur ami.

X

Snape ouvrit la porte et l'inquiétude monta en lui dès qu'il vit Harry. Il laissa le garçon entrer en le scrutant avec attention. Harry était apparemment bouleversé.

- Potter…

- Professeur Snape ? Demanda-t-il presque frénétiquement. Puis-je vous demander une faveur ?

- Vous pouvez demander cependant je peux ne pas répondre à cette demande, répondit Snape en regardant avec crainte le garçon essayer de contrôler ses émotions.

- S'il vous plait, supplia-t-il, je veux juste… avant que nous ne commencions la leçon de ce soir, pourriez-vous regarder un de mes souvenirs heureux pour que je le voie ? Pas pour que j'essaie de le bloquer, juste pour le regarder ?

Snape fut surpris pas la demande et même plus que dérangé par celle-ci. Apparemment Harry était en train de tomber dans une sorte de dépression s'il ne pouvait pas lui-même se souvenir d'un moment heureux.

- En avez-vous un particulier en tête ? Demanda-t-il, sans pour autant répondre à la demande.

Harry acquiesça.

- Quand Remus m'apprenait à faire le patronus et qu'il disait qu'il était fier de moi, supplia-t-il, son désespoir l'emportant sur tout embarras à l'idée de demander une telle chose.

Snape fronça les sourcils. Un souvenir de ce que c'était quand Lupin était fier de lui n'était définitivement pas ce dont Harry avait besoin en ce moment. Il ne voulait pas que cela entraine Harry dans une détermination encore plus grande de gagner l'approbation de Lupin.

- Je vais vous laisser vous plonger dans un souvenir heureux, mais je choisirais lequel, décida Snape.

Harry sembla sur le point de discuter mais changea d'avis et acquiesça avec une légère déception.

Snape le mena vers une chaise et plongea son regard dans les grands yeux verts émeraude. _Si plein de douleur_, pensa-t-il avant d'écarter toute trace de sympathie.

- Légilimens.

Il trouva rapidement ce qu'il cherchait, quelque chose de beaucoup mieux à rappeler à Harry.

_Ron et Harry étaient assis près du feu dans la salle commune de Griffondor, riant en mangeant des bonbons devant une partie d'échec. Pour pimenter un peu le jeu, ils avaient chacun désignés à leur pièces une personne qu'ils connaissaient afin que je jeu devienne un défi non seulement pour être le gagnant mais aussi pour sauver les gens qu'ils aimaient et se débarrasser de ceux qu'ils n'aimaient pas._

_- Je devrais sacrifier mon cavalier, mais c'est moi, marmonna Ron en réfléchissant à son prochain déplacement._

_- Oh Ron, tu ferais mieux de faire attention, ria Harry. Millicent Bullstrode est juste derrière toi, dit-il en pointant du doigt le pion blanc près du cavalier noir de Ron. Je crois qu'elle va te demander de sortir avec elle. _

_Ron fit une grimace et chercha rapidement un moyen de sortir son pion de cette situation, même si cela voulait dire gâcher la partie. _

_- Vous devriez vraiment être en train de travailler plutôt que de jouer à ce stupide jeu, les rabroua Hermione. _

_- Bon, eh bien Hermione vient de se sacrifier à Malfoy, déclara Ron en laissant sa reine se faire prendre, emportant avec elle toutes ses chances de remporter la partie._

_Sous le regard indigné d'Hermione, Harry et Ron commencèrent à rire._

Snape fut pris au dépourvu quand Harry le rejeta de son esprit.

- Ce ne sont plus mes amis, dit Harry d'un ton défait.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Snape avec inquiétude.

- Je suis sûr qu'ils vous raconteront tout mais moi, pour une fois, je préfèrerais consacrer mon temps à apprendre à éloigner Voldemort de ma tête plutôt que de revivre cette stupide dispute.

Il se leva, l'air affreusement abattu.

- Je ne mange plus dans la Grande Salle. J'irais chercher de quoi manger dans les cuisines.

Cela prit Snape par surprise.

- Nous étions d'accord…

- Nous étions d'accord pour que je mange avec mes amis. Eh bien je n'ai plus d'amis maintenant alors où je mange ne devrait plus avoir d'importance.

- Il n'y a pas de négociation possible Potter.

- Si vous le dites à Remus, je dirais simplement que vous mentez et que vous essayez de me détourner de mes études, dit Harry avec regret. Ecoutez professeur, je ne veux pas être contre vous, mais je ne peux simplement plus manger là-bas. J'aimerais beaucoup continuer l'occlumencie avec vous, mais je pourrais aller voir Dumbledore si vous décidiez que non.

- Vous mangerez avec moi alors, décida Snape.

- Vous ne pouvez pas, vous vous souvenez ? Vous aviez dit la dernière fois que vous étiez à deux doigts de fabriquer cette potion pour l'ordre et que vous n'aviez pas le temps pour l'occlumencie _et_ un diner. Je préférerais avoir l'occlumencie et manger tout seul.

Snape fronça les sourcils de frustration et Harry continua.

- Ecoutez, _vous_ êtes occupé, _je _suis occupé. Je mangerais, vraiment, je mangerais, mais ne faites pas de l'heure du repas quelque chose que nous n'apprécierions pas tous les deux, raisonna Harry.

Snape le regarda sévèrement.

- Si je découvre que vous ne mangez pas, et je le saurais si vous ne mangez pas, Potter, vous le regretterez, compris ?

- Compris.

X

Harry essaya de trouver le temps de manger, mais quand il allait chercher de la nourriture, son estomac était déjà si noué par le stress d'un contrôle ou d'un devoir à rendre, qu'il ne parvenait à avaler. Il avait également découvert quelques sortilèges qui lui permettaient d'avoir de la lumière dans son lit sans qu'elle ne se voie à travers ses rideaux quand Ron se réveillait pour vérifier ce qu'il faisait. Il avait aussi un sortilège fait pour le prévenir quand Ron s'approchait de lui, plutôt que de vérifier simplement sur la carte s'il était là. Malgré la colère qu'il ressentait contre Ron, il avait toujours l'impression qu'au moins il tenait sa promesse. Il n'était pas sorti pour aller travailler puisque Ron lui avait demandé de ne pas le faire… il le faisait dans son lit. Après leur dispute, il avait dit à Ron d'aller se faire voir et de le laisser tranquille, mais il ne voulait pas non plus qu'il aille dire à Snape qu'il ne dormait pas tant que ça.

Cela faisait pas mal de temps maintenant qu'il utilisait les charmes de dissimulation, et ils marchaient pour couvrir le noir sous ses yeux et ses joues à l'allure creuse. Quand il avait réalisé à quel point son visage était fin, et que ses vêtements lui semblait plus large que d'habitude, il avait essayé de manger d'avantage, mais se forcer à avaler quand il était incroyablement nerveux pour ses examens finissait toujours par des vomissements. Il ne lui restait plus que quelques semaines. Il pourrait se rattraper cet été. Parce que s'il faisait tout ça, Remus le prendrait certainement et alors il serait capable de manger autant qu'il le voulait. Remus serait probablement inquiet pour lui et s'assurerait qu'il reprenne du poids et alors tout irait bien.

Les nuits commencèrent à se fonder aux jours puisqu'il commença à se sentir faible et fatigué tout le temps. Il eut un peu peur quand il alla envoyer un hibou à Remus pour l'informer de ses progrès et qu'il se réveilla plus tard dans le passage secret qu'il utilisait pour y aller avec une bosse sur la tête e, ayant pour dernier souvenir l'image de lui marchant dans ce tunnel. Au début, il pensa avoir été attaqué, mais quand cela se produisit à nouveau quelques jours plus tard, il réalisa qu'il s'était évanoui parce qu'il était incroyablement fatigué et qu'il s'était blessé en chutant. Après ça, il voulut prévoir plus de temps pour le sommeil, mais ne sembla jamais pouvoir respecter ça, se disant toujours qu'il rattraperait le lendemain les heures de sommeil qu'il manquait.

Ron et Hermione étaient dévastés par le fait qu'il ne leur parle plus. Hermione fondait presque en larmes chaque fois qu'elle le voyait et Ron avait adopté un air perpétuel d'inquiétude et de détresse. Ils pensaient tous deux qu'Harry était en train de s'effondrer, mais puisque Harry avait en fait l'air d'aller mieux qu'il ne l'ait été depuis longtemps, ils n'avaient aucune raison de se montrer suspicieux.

Harry était agacé et fatigué et il avait développé une méchante toux qui lui brulait horriblement la gorge et les poumons, aussi se retrouva-t-il à crier sur quiconque essayer de lui parler pendant trop longtemps de quoi que ce soit qui n'ait pas à voir avec les cours. Tout le monde s'écartait et le laissait à ses habitudes solitaires, excepté Ron et Hermione qui continuait de revenir qu'importe ce qu'il leur criait.

- Harry, tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie, lui dit Hermione quand elle et Ron le coincèrent dans la bibliothèque. Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien.

- Aller vous faire voir, leur grogna Harry. Si vous cherchez de quoi vous occuper, pourquoi n'allez-vous pas fouiller le reste de mes affaires ? Et hey, il y a encore trois victimes innocentes dans le dortoir que vous pourriez espionner.

- Harry s'il te plait, supplia Hermione d'un ton larmoyant.

Harry se leva rapidement et rassembla ses affaires. Il se dirigea vers la porte mais sentit une vague de vertiges et de fatigue l'envahir et il dut s'appuyer contre une étagère.

- Harry ! S'écrièrent en même temps Ron et Hermione en courant vers lui.

Au moment où ils arrivèrent à son niveau, il s'était déjà redressé.

- Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai cours d'occlumencie, dit Harry.

Il passa devant eux la tête haute et entendit Hermione éclater en sanglots à nouveau avant de se diriger vers les donjons.

X

Snape regarda Harry avec attention quand le garçon entra dans la classe l'air abattu, sa baguette tenue dans une main qui tremblait légèrement même quand il la laissait le long de son corps.

- Potter, prenez un jour de libre, dit-il mais Harry secoua la tête l'air presque apeuré par cette idée.

- S'il vous plait professeur, on peut s'entrainer juste un peu ? Je veux vraiment montrer quelques progrès au cas où Voldemort envahirait à nouveau mon esprit, supplia Harry.

Snape savait qu'il mentait. Il avait été énervé contre lui-même pour avoir cru son histoire de cicatrice qui faisait mal. Il savait pourquoi le Griffondor voulait apprendre l'occlumencie aussi vite que possible. La quatrième et dernière Soirée Famille s'annonçait et Harry était déterminé à faire quelque chose qui pousserait Remus à venir même si cela le tuait. Mais il craignait qu'en mettant fin à ces leçons, il perdrait la « relation de confiance » que McGonagall affirmait qu'il avait avec Harry. Il n'était pas assez stupide pour croire qu'Harry puisse vraiment lui faire confiance, mais il devait admettre qu'il était en ce moment celui qui était le plus apte à comprendre le garçon, mais non pas que cela signifiât quoi que ce soit.

Malgré son bon jugement, Snape acquiesça et alla se tenir face à face avec Harry. Les yeux émeraude se fermèrent au moment où Harry tenta de libérer son esprit, quelque chose que Snape savait difficile pour quelqu'un aussi stressé que l'était Harry.

Quand Harry indiqua qu'il était prêt et ouvrit les yeux, Snape leva sa baguette. Mais à la vue de l'aspect légèrement vitreux des pupilles émeraude qui n'avait rien à voir la méditation mais plutôt tout à voir avec le manque de sommeil, Snape ne put continuer. Tandis qu'il baissait sa baguette, Harry le regarda avec incrédulité.

- Je vous en prie monsieur, je ne peux pas m'entrainer tout seul. Je ne peux pas moi-même me faire sortir de mon esprit ! Protesta-t-il.

- Je crois que c'est déjà fait Potter, et c'est bien là le problème. Regardez-vous ! Vous n'êtes plus que l'ombre de vous-même, s'exclama Snape en gesticulant face à lui. Vous tenez à peine sur vos pieds, vous vous êtes écartés de vos amis, vous avez perdu tout intérêt pour les choses que vous aimiez tant, tout ce que vous faites est travailler !

Harry lui lança un regard noir.

- N'est-ce pas ce que les professeurs sont supposés vouloir ? Ecoutez, mes notes…

- Quelle importance ont les notes alors que vous êtes en train de vous tuer ? Par Merlin Potter, vous êtes-vous regardé dans un miroir ?

- Je m'en fiche ! S'écria Harry. Remus viendra si…

- Bon Dieu Potter, il ne viendra pas ! Ouvrez-les yeux ! Cet homme a perdu la tête et il relâche sa colère et sa rancune sur vous alors que vous ne le méritez pas. C'est écœurant, et franchement que vous soyez prêt à aller si loin pour quelqu'un d'aussi pathétique, ça me dépasse ! Grogna Snape.

- Il viendra, dit Harry l'air tout de même un peu moins sûr de lui. Il va me pardonner et il viendra.

Et Snape comprit enfin. Il ne s'agissait pas seulement pour Harry d'un besoin désespéré qu'une figure parentale le reconnaisse et soit fier de lui. C'était une histoire de pardon. Il utilisait Remus comme indicateur pour voir s'il pouvait se pardonner, et Remus ne permettait pas à Harry de faire ça. Si Remus pardonnait assez à Harry pour venir à cette Soirée Famille, alors là seulement Harry serait capable d'arrêter de se blâmer pour ce qui était arrivé à son parrain. C'était la raison pour laquelle Harry se poussait autant parce que la culpabilité était en train de le dévorer.

- Potter, asseyez-vous, il faut qu'on parle, dit sérieusement Snape.

Harry resta où il était, une main sur la tête qui lui tournait.

- Il va venir, vous allez voir. Je dois simplement apprendre l'occlumencie et remonter mes notes. Il va… il va venir…

Son autre main essaya brusquement de s'agripper à quelque chose tandis que sa tête tournait plus encore, mais il n'y avait rien ici sur lequel il puisse se maintenir.

- Potter ? Demanda Snape avec inquiétude.

Il se précipité en avant et attrapa Harry juste au moment où ses jambes le laissèrent tomber. Il se laissa tomber avec le garçon sur le sol, tenant le haut de son corps sur ses propres cuisses en essayant de garder Harry conscient.

- Potter. Potter ! Quand avez-vous mangé pour la dernière fois ? Bon sang, quand avez-vous dormi pour la dernière fois ? Demanda-t-il avec urgence.

- Il va venir, murmura Harry avant que ses muscles ne se relâchent entre les bras de Snape.

Au moment même où il perdit conscience, il fut évident qu'il avait utilisé un charme pour dissimiles son apparence puisque ceux-ci cessèrent de faire effet, révélant des cercles noirs sous ses yeux, une pâleur inhabituelle et effrayante à son visage et un poids vraiment inquiétant.

Snape jura et porta le garçon maintenant horriblement léger entre ses bras. Pensant à la horde d'élèves errant dans les couloirs, il se hâta jusqu'à son bureau et parvint avec maladresse à allumer un feu avec sa main et jeta une pincée de poudre de cheminette à l'intérieur. Serrant le Griffondor contre sa prochaine du mieux qu'il pouvait, il se rendit à l'infirmerie.


	4. Chapter 4

Alors que Poudlard met en place une soirée famille trimestrielle, Harry est déterminé à en faire partie. Face à la souffrance qu'entrainera ses attentes auprès des mauvaises personnes, il devra découvrir la vraie signification d'une famille, et que parfois cela vient d'où on s'y attend le moins…

FamilyNight

**Chapitre 4 :**

Snape grogna presque en voyant Mme Pomfresh donner à Neville Londubat des potions qui servaient apparemment à le débarrasser des plaques de peau violette dont il avait réussi par un quelconque moyen à se recouvrir.

- Par Merlin, dans quoi s'est-il encore fourré? Demanda Mme Pomfresh, fâché et inquiète à la fois.

Avec précaution, Snape posa Harry sur le lit.

- Londubat, allez chercher Granger et Weasley et ne dites à personne d'autre ce que vous avez vu ici, compris ? Demanda Snape avec un regard menaçant qui fit acquiescer Neville avec peur avant qu'il ne coure vers la porte.

Dès que le garçon fut parti, Snape expliqua ses suppositions à la médicomage qui commença à lui poser des questions auxquels il ne pouvait répondre mais il espérait bien que les deux élèves de Griffondor qu'il avait appelé le pourraient.

Bientôt, les deux arrivèrent en courant par la porte, légèrement à bout de souffle et l'air extrêmement inquiet.

- Harry ? Demanda Hermione d'une voix chancelante en voyant son ami pâle et inconscient. Que lui est-il arrivé ?

- L'un d'entre vous peut-il me parler des habitudes alimentaires récentes et du sommeil de Mr Potter ? Demanda Mme Pomfresh avec urgence en s'agitant autour du garçon.

- Eh bien, j'ai essayé de m'assurer qu'il dormait, mais j'ai commencé à penser il y a quelques temps qu'il avait trouvé un moyen de m'en empêcher. Je sais qu'il préfèrerait étudier que de dormir, l'informa Ron, apparemment dépassé. Et il ne vient pas non plus aux repas. Je sais que parfois il prend un peu de nourriture aux cuisines ou bien un de nous lui ramène quelque chose, mais c'est difficile de dire comment il mange exactement puisqu'il nous a en quelque sorte écarté. Que lui est-il arrivé ?

- Il semblerait qu'il soit allé trop loin. Sa santé est dans un état épouvantable. Il a des signes d'anémie et son taux de sucre dans le sang a affreusement chuté. Il a perdu beaucoup de poids depuis la dernière fois qu'il était ici et il était déjà sous-alimenté. Son corps montre des signes évident de fatigue et vu son état, il n'a pas du ingurgité autre chose que de la caféine. Il n'utilisait plus que de l'énergie artificielle, et maintenant il en est à cours. Pourquoi est-ce que personne n'est venu me parler de ça ? Il est bien trop maigre et il n'y a qu'à le regarder pour savoir qu'il ne va pas bien ! Dit-elle d'un ton accusateur.

Hermione commença à pleurer silencieusement tandis que Ron sentit une vague de culpabilité l'envahir.

- Il n'avait pas cette allure là, je vous le jure ! Protesta-t-il.

- Il utilisait des charmes de dissimulation pour cacher son apparence, dit Snape à l'infirmière. Ils se sont effacés quand il a perdu connaissance.

- Chaque fois qu'on a essayé de lui parler de ça, il s'énervait et nous rejetait encore plus. On a eu quelques disputes et on ne l'a simplement plus vu en dehors des cours, dit Ron avec des yeux vides sans même savoir à qui il parlait. Je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point ! Je pensais qu'il mangeait et faisait des siestes quand il sortait. On a essayé mais il ne voulait pas écouter ce qu'on lui disait !

- Est-ce que ça va aller ? Demanda Hermione dans un demi-murmure.

Mme Pomfresh soupira.

- Eh bien il montre des signes indiquant d'abord que la sensibilité de ses lymphocytes aux mitogènes a diminué et également une diminution de la cytotoxicité.

En voyant les regards perdus qui lui répondirent, l'identité de ses interlocuteurs lui revint soudainement.

- Cela veut dire que les fonctions de son système immunitaire ont été compromises. Il semble également avoir développé une légère infection des voies respiratoires, ce qui est un effet commun du manque de sommeil…

- A cause de la diminution de l'activité des cellules tueuses naturelles ? Demanda Hermione.

Tout le monde lui lança un regard surpris.

- J'ai fait des recherches sur le manque de sommeil et le stress, expliqua-t-elle. J'ai lu que le stress pouvait jouer un rôle important dans les troubles de l'alimentation. Harry est tellement maigre et il n'a jamais l'air d'avoir faim, croyez-vous... Interrompit-elle nerveusement.

Heureusement, Mme Pomfresh secoua la tête.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit le cas. Certaines personnes répondent au stress en mangeant d'avantage, d'autre en mangeant moins. Le stress peut supprimer les envies physiques de faim, alors il a probablement simplement été si stressé qu'il n'avait vraiment pas faim. Son absence de faim semble encore plus accentué qu'à la normal; je suppose que ce doit être lié à la façon dont il a été élevé, non ?

- Sa famille avait l'habitude de l'affamer en guise de punition, dit Ron avec reluctance.

Il ne voulait pas trahir la confiance d'Harry, mais il voulait que Mme Pomfresh connaisse toute information qui pourrait l'aider à venir en aide à Harry.

- En seconde année, mes frères et moi avons du aller le chercher parce qu'ils l'avaient enfermés dans sa chambre et ils lui donnaient à peu près un bol de soupe par jour qu'il devait partager entre lui et sa chouette.

Snape regarda Ron avec incrédulité. Il semblait qu'Harry était plus doué pour l'occlumencie qu'il ne l'avait pensé puisqu'il n'avait jamais vu un souvenir suggérant ce genre de chose. Il réalisa soudainement qu'il était possible alors qu'Harry ait eu des difficultés à empêcher Snape d'accéder à certains souvenirs parce qu'il était déjà occuper à essayer d'en bloquer d'autre et n'avait pas encore appris à étendre ses barrières.

Mme Pomfresh acquiesça tristement.

- Je me demandais si ce n'était pas le cas, en effet.

La médicomage se retira dans son bureau après qu'ils aient entendu son nom être appelé par la cheminette. Les deux meilleurs amis d'Harry prirent place de chaque côté de son lit. Hermione prit sa main entre les siennes, les yeux rivés sur l'adolescent inconscient.

- Ce n'est pas juste, dit-elle d'une voix pleine d'émotions en caressant la main d'Harry avec son pouce. Tout le monde a l'air de penser qu'Harry doit être un genre de sauveur, qu'il n'a pas besoin de quelqu'un comme nous tous. Bon sang, il a probablement encore plus besoin que nous d'une image parentale avec tout ce qu'il a traversé.

Elle chassa une larme rebelle et cligna des yeux pour en chasser d'autres.

- Oui, peu importe ce qu'il fait, il n'arrive jamais en à avoir. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour ça, mais ça n'a jamais l'air de suffire.

Snape savait ce que cela faisait. Son père n'avait jamais été impressionné par lui, malgré tout les efforts que faisait Snape pour l'impressionner. C'était une des nombreuses raisons pour lesquelles il détestait James Potter, qui avait l'amour inconditionnel de ses parents peu importe ce qu'il faisait. C'était simplement injuste. Qu'il ait autant de points communs avec le fils de son pire le dépassait.

- Il a ma famille, s'interposa Ron. Maman l'adore et Fred et George le considère déjà comme un petit frère...

- Ca ne suffit pas, interrompit Hermione avec un soupir. On lui a apprit à se sentir comme un intrus chez les Dursley, et ce serait presque impossible d'avoir l'impression d'appartenir à te famille, Ron, même si vous l'aimez beaucoup. Je ne sais simplement pas quoi faire. On ne peut pas lui apporter ça nous même. Et s'il continuait comme ça ? On pourrait le perdre.

Mme Pomfresh sortit à la hâte de son bureau, l'air assez agacé.

- Lupin est dans le château, annonça-t-elle gravement.

- Quoi ? Vous ne pouvez pas le laisser s'approcher d'Harry, dit Ron énervé.

- Merci Mr Weasley, s'exclama l'infirmière avec sarcasme, je suis parfaitement consciente de ça. Je restreins dés maintenant les visites à Harry. Alors le temps est écoulé vous deux. Vous pourrez voir votre ami plus tard.

Les protestations d'Hermione et Ron n'eurent aucun effet contre les ordres de Mme Pomfresh.

Une fois que le couple fut dirigé vers la sortie, Snape se tourna vers la femme qui était en train de refermer les rideaux autour d'Harry.

- Pompom, tu sais qu'il sera assez difficile d'éloigner Lupin de Potter s'il veut vraiment voir le garçon. Ce n'est pas comme si tu pouvais fermer l'infirmerie à tous ceux qui sont blessés.

- Oui Severus, mais que veux-tu que je fasse ? Demanda Mme Pomfresh l'air agacé.

- Laisse-moi m'en occuper, dit rapidement Snape avant de pouvoir changer d'avis.

- Tu veux ma permission de te battre avec Lupin ? Demanda Pompom, confuse.

- Non, tu es folle ! Dit Snape, ahuri.

- Excuse-moi Severus, tu dois te rappeler que j'ai à faire à plusieurs adolescents victimes de bagarre et qui insiste en disant qu'ils peuvent "s'en occuper", dit-elle en signe de désapprobation.

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu avoir le temps de se lancer dans une tirade sur les gamins de nos jours, Snape clarifia ce qu'il avait voulu dire au départ.

- Je voulais parler de Potter. Il peut rester dans les donjons jusqu'à ce qu'il récupère, dit-il avec autant de dignité que possible face au regard étonné de l'infirmière.

- Tu veux t'occuper d'Harry ? Demanda-t-elle en le scrutant du regard, essayant de déterminer s'il avait été drogué ou s'il était sous l'emprise d'un enchantement.

- Il sera à l'abri de Lupin dans mes quartiers et au vu de sa situation actuelle, il serait mieux loin des regards des autres. Il ne serait pas bon que les gens apprennent que le garçon-qui-a-survécu a fait une dépression, raisonna-t-il esquivant un peu la question.

Mme Pomfresh le regarda avec méfiance.

- Il aura besoin qu'on s'occupe de lui. Il est malade et requiert de l'attention.

Snape lui lança un regard noir.

- Pompom, tu penses que je pourrais négliger un enfant malade ? Crois-tu que j'ai l'intention de le jeter dans un placard à balais et de le laisser pendant une semaine sans surveillance ? En tant que maître des potions qualifié je sais m'y connais en guérison et je suis parfaitement capable de suivre toute instruction que tu pourrais me donner, et jamais je ne négligerais un enfant sous ma garde. Je te remercierais de te souvenir de ça la prochaine fois que tu insinues que je serais incapable de m'occuper de quelqu'un, dit-il durement.

Mme Pomfresh lui donna l'impression de débattre intérieurement sur le sujet avant d'être interrompue quand la porte s'ouvrit pour révéler Remus Lupin.

- Je dois parler à Harry, dit-il froidement.

- Je n'autorise pas de visites à cette heure-ci, dit Mme Pomfresh.

- Je suis ce qui se rapproche plus d'un tuteur pour lui et je dois lui parler, insista Lupin; lançant des regards aux rideaux fermés autour du lit d'hôpital d'Harry.

Il regarda Snape, s'attendant à recevoir son soutien en se rappelant de la haine notoire qu'entretenait celui-ci contre le garçon, mais Snape le fixa avec son regard le plus menaçant.

- Et je dis non. Il se repose et il a récemment vécu une épreuve très difficile...

- Harry se montre égoïste et il dramatise certainement, coupa Remus énervé. Nous sommes en guerre et il en position de sauver ou détruire des vies. Il pense vivre une épreuve difficile ? Pourquoi ne demande-t-il pas à Sirius ce que c'est que de passer un moment difficile ? Ou à Cédric Diggory ? Ou à ses parents qui sont morts pour lui ? Plus de gens vont mourir s'il ne fait pas quelque chose pour l'arrêter, et il s'en fiche !

- C'est un enfant Remus, dit sévèrement Mme Pomfresh.

- Un garçon qui tue des gens avec son inférence, grogna Remus. Il est le garçon-qui-a-survécu et que cela lui plaise ou non les gens autour de lui vont finir par mourir s'il ne se reprend pas. Severus, tu es d'accord avec moi, pas vrai ?

- Tu me dégoutes Lupin. Faire ça à un enfant ? Tu es méprisable, répondit sombrement Snape.

Lupin le fixa férocement.

- Tu es simplement heureux qu'il ait tué Sirius, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as toujours détesté Sirius alors tu t'es finalement rangé du côté d'Harry.

- Harry n'est qu'un enfant et ne peut pas être tenu responsable des évènements de l'année dernière, imbécile. Tu veux en vouloir à quelqu'un ? Prend-t-en à Bellatrix Lestrange. A Voldemort. Ne t'en prend pas à un enfant qui est aussi dévasté par la perte de cet homme que tu l'es ! Répondit Severus.

- Harry est un gamin égoïste qui ne pense à personne d'autre que lui-même. S'il avait mis la moindre once d'effort et de pensée dans ses actions l'an dernier, Sirius serait encore en vie ! Hurla rageusement Remus.

- Dehors ! S'écria Mme Pomfresh, plus que furieuse.

- Je ne partirais pas sans avoir dit deux mots de ce que je pense à Harry !

- Allons parler de cela dans le couloir, dit dangereusement Mme Pomfresh, entrainant Remus par la porte.

Avant qu'elle ne l'ait fermé derrière elle pour s'occuper de Remus, elle se tourna vers Snape et acquiesça d'un air entendu.

- Severus, fais ce dont nous étions en train de discuter. Tu peux utiliser la cheminette dans mon bureau et je t'enverrais plus d'instructions plus tard.

Dès que se fut refermé la porte, Snape rassembla les flacons de potions près du lit d'Harry et les enfouit dans sa poche. Glissant un bras sous les genoux d'Harry et l'autre sous son dos, il souleva l'adolescent dans ses bras et le blottit contre sa poitrine. Tandis que les cris dans le couloir devenaient de plus en plus élevés, il se hâta vers la cheminée, maudissant intérieurement Lupin.

X

Quand Harry reprit conscience, la première chose qu'il remarqua fut à quel point il était à l'aise. Il ressentait une douleur creuse à l'estomac et chacune de ses respirations causaient une douleur vive à sa poitrine, mais le lit dans lequel il était allongé était chaud et doux. L'oreiller était d'une épaisseur parfaite et les draps caressaient doucement sa peau. Il sentit le poids rassurant d'une couverture sur lui et plutôt que de s'inquiéter de l'endroit où il était, il espéra simplement ne pas avoir à partir.

Il essaya de se souvenir de la date, priant pour que ce soit le weekend tout en sachant bien que non.

Mercredi, le jour flottait dans son esprit. _Double cours de métamorphose : rien à rendre, pas de contrôle. Soin aux créatures magiques : rien à rendre, pas de contrôle. Potions : rien à rendre..._

Les yeux d'Harry s'ouvrirent en grand et il se redressa dans le lit. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir révisé pour ce contrôle de potions !

Il venait à peine de commencer à remarquer comme son esprit était embrumé quand il sentit une main sur son épaule. Il sursauta de surprise quand il réalisa à qui appartenait la main.

- 'Fesseur Snape ? Dit-il d'une voix pâteuse. J'ai raté l'cour d'potions ?

Snape secoua la tête avec un froncement de sourcil.

- Non Potter. Vous n'allez pas faire de potions pendant un moment. Rendormez vous. Vous ne devriez pas être réveillé avec cette potion de sommeil dans votre syst...

- Il le faut, protesta Harry alors que ses yeux se refermaient et qu'il retombait en arrière. On a un contrôle sur le chapitre... euh... cinq-cents, six-mille, deux-cent trois, dit-il avec conviction, remarquant comme ça faisait drôle que tout autour de lui ait l'air... flou.

Snape sembla au contraire plutôt amusé par cela, à la grande confusion d'Harry.

- Nous n'avons pas encore vu ce chapitre, assura-t-il. Et ne vous inquiétez pas pour le devoir. Tout est fini pour le moment.

Soudain, un verre fut posé contre les lèvres d'Harry et une main douce était posée sur l'arrière de sa tête.

- Buvez un peu de ça... voilà Potter, bon travail.

Harry sourit en entendant cela et le verre disparut.

- Bon travail ? Demanda-t-il, sa joie le menant presque au bord des larmes. Merci, j'ai essayé tellement fort pendant toute l'année.

- Oui, et vous en avez fait plus qu'assez.

Les yeux d'Harry se fermèrent lourdement et il se laissa être repoussé contre les oreillers.

- Puisque je m'en suis bien sorti, pourrais-tu m'emmenez loin des Dursley maintenant ? On peut vivre ensemble Rémy, et je serais très très très très très gentil, marmonna-t-il d'une voix ensommeillée.

- On en parlera quand tu te réveilleras, dit vaguement Snape.

Harry acquiesça, épuisé.

- Pourrais-tu dire aux propriétaires de cet hôtel que je ne peux pas être kidnappé vendredi ? J'ai un devoir à rendre long de cinq millions de pied, marmonna-t-il.

Snape remonta les couvertures sur le menton d'Harry.

- Je leur ferais savoir.

X

La seconde fois qu'Harry se réveilla, il fut parfaitement conscient de ce qui l'entourait, se demandait où diable il pouvait bien être. C'était une chambre d'une taille assez décente, et le lit sur lequel il était se trouvait être incroyablement confortable. Le décor lui rappelait plutôt les quartiers de Snape, mais il ne pouvait pas être...

La porte s'ouvrit pour révéler Snape entrant avec un plateau repas.

- Comment vous-sentez vous ? Demanda-t-il.

Harry regarda Snape avec incrédulité tandis que Snape marchait vers lui.

- Potter, redressez-vous et répondez, ordonna-t-il mais, étrangement, cela n'avait pas l'air intimidant du tout.

Harry se tortilla pour se mettre dans un position assise et Snape réinstalla d'une main son oreiller derrière lui.

- Je vais... euh... que s'est-il passé ? Suis-je dans votre chambre ? Demanda-t-il avec incrédulité.

- Ma chambre d'ami, dit Snape en posant le plateau sur les cuisses d'Harry. En ce qui concerne ce qui est arrivé, vous vous êtes effondré sous le coup de l'épuisement, du manque de nourriture et d'une infection respiratoire dans mon bureau.

- Pourquoi ne suis-je pas à l'infirmerie ? Demanda Harry, confus.

- A cause de plusieurs raisons dont Mme Pomfresh avons discuté, il a été décidé qu'il serait mieux pour vous de rester ici pour le moment, dit vaguement Snape et Harry savait qu'il valait mieux ne pas insister.

- Quel jour sommes-nous ? Demanda-t-il anxieux, cherchant en vain une horloge.

- Jeudi. Vous avez passé le mercredi entre le sommeil et le réveil, bien que je doute que vous vous souveniez vous être réveillé. Vous étiez plutôt à l'ouest.

Il sembla alors que seul un mot avait atteint Harry.

- Jeudi ! Je, j'avais un contrôle en potions hier et je dois rendre un devoir en enchantement aujourd'hui. Je ne crois même pas l'avoir terminé !

- Ne soyez pas ridicule Potter. Pour quelqu'un qui a passé autant de temps que vous dans l'infirmerie, vous semblez oublier que la maladie et les blessures sont des excuses légitimes pour rendre du travail en retard et rater un contrôle.

- Je vais prendre du retard, grogna Harry. Tout va s'accumuler et je ne pourrais pas rattraper ! Quelle heure est-il ? Demanda-t-il frénétiquement. J'ai encore le temps d'aller à certains cours, non ?

- Non Potter, vous ne pouvez pas, dit sèchement Snape. Vous n'irez pas en cours pendant une semaine au moins, peut-être plus.

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent d'horreur.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Je me sens bien !

- Vous n'allez pas bien. Vous avez une infection des poumons, un système immunitaire déficient, votre insuffisance pondérale est affolante, et vous êtes épuisé. Je ne vous laisserais pas retomber dans ce comportement autodestructeur donc, vous ne retournerez pas en classe jusqu'à ce que vous soyez débarrassé de cette idée absurde selon laquelle votre valeur est mesuré par vos notes.

Il se tâcha de se calmer un peu puis continua.

- J'ai parlé à vos professeurs et nous sommes tous d'accord pour dire que vous avez besoin de quelques jours de repos.

- Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! Protesta Harry.

Il déglutit alors avec difficulté.

- Est-ce que Remus sait que j'ai séché des cours ?

- Vous n'avez pas séché de cours, vous êtes malade ! S'exclama Snape qui avait du mal à croire en ce qu'il entendait. Et pour ce qui est de Remus Lupin, vous n'aurez pas a vous préoccupez de lui pendant un bon moment.

Harry le regarda avec une expression horrifiée.

- Vous l'avez tué ? Demanda-t-il en un demi-murmure.

- Quoi ! Non, bien sûr que non ! Quel genre de personne pensez-vous que je suis ?

Il s'arrêta pour verser la dose correcte d'une certaine potion médicinale.

- Il est simplement enchainé dans les donjons jusqu'à ce qu'il ait retenu la leçon.

La mâchoire d'Harry en tomba.

Snape eut un sourire en coin et lui tendit la potion.

- Calmez-vous Potter, c'était une blague.

Harry cligna des yeux, surpris.

- Vous savez plaisanter ? Demanda-t-il, confus.

Snape le regarda l'air indigné, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être légèrement amusé.

- Buvez votre potion et prenez votre petit-déjeuner. Vous n'avez rien à faire du reste de la journée, alors il est inutile de vous hâter. Vous n'aurez accès à aucun matériel d'étude : livre de cours, devoirs, et il a été interdit à vos amis de vous parler de ce qu'ils apprenaient en classe, de tous devoirs à rendre ou d'examens quand ils viendront vous voir.

- Me voir ? Demanda Harry avec incompréhension.

- Oui, vous resterez ici jusqu'à ce que je vous juge prêt à reprendre les cours, l'informa Snape.

- Cela ne va-t-il pas être trop incommodant pour vous ? Et que faites vous de la potion sur laquelle vous travaillez ! Demanda Harry avant qu'un air de compréhension n'éclaire son visage. Oh, est-ce que c'est Dumbledore qui vous a demandé de me garder ?

Snape haussa un sourcil.

- Personne ne peut me forcer à faire quoi que ce soit, Potter. Maintenant, mangez.

X

Quelques heures plus tard, Harry était dans le salon en train de faire les cent pas. Snape était absent puisqu'il avait cours et Harry se retrouvait avec rien d'autre à faire que de ressasser frénétiquement ses pensées dans sa tête. Il passa de la réaction de Remus face à la situation actuelle, à Ron et Hermione ; se demandant s'ils allaient vraiment venir le voir et s'ils le faisaient, ce qu'ils se diraient ; avant de finir sur une image de lui-même passant une autre Soirée Famille totalement seul et laissé de côté. Il essaya de s'imaginer passer une semaine ainsi, mais l'idée en elle-même était bien trop décourageante et il opta plutôt pour se demander s'il n'y avait pas un quelconque moyen pour qu'il puisse secrètement faire les contrôles et récupérer ses devoirs, mais même lui eut finalement à admettre que cela ne marcherait pas puisque ses professeurs étaient apparemment tous de mèche dans cette idée insensée.

Il avait déjà écrit une longue lettre à Remus expliquant la situation et le suppliant de le pardonner, mais comme elle se retrouva enfermée dans la chambre de Snape, il n'eut aucun moyen de l'envoyer.

Quand finalement Snape arriva par la cheminée, il fut surpris de trouver Harry en train d'astiquer les miroirs.

- Potter, vous êtes conscient que des elfes de maison lavent mes quartiers presque tous les jours, dit-il calmement en posant ses papiers sur la table.

- J'étais en train de devenir fou ! Je ne suis même pas autorisé à faire mes devoirs, que voulez-vous que je fasse d'autre? S'exclama-t-il en faisant de grands gestes de la main.

- Vous êtes un adolescent et au premier signe d'ennui vous décidez de laver les miroirs ? Demanda Snape en haussant un sourcil.

Il indiqua d'une main la table basse où était posée une pile de livres sur le Quidditch.

- Pourquoi n'avez vous pas lu les livres que vos amis vont ont apporté hier ?

- Qui ça intéresse le Quidditch ? Demanda Harry avec colère en se tournant pour reprendre sa tâche.

- Qui ça intéresse de laver mes miroirs ? Le défia Snape.

Harry lui adressa une mine renfrognée.

- Est-ce que vous faites pour vous amuser ? Continua Snape.

- Non, c'est ce que je fais à la maison, grogna Harry.

- Je vois. Dans votre famille, vous lavez pour avoir votre approbation, et avec Lupin, ce sont les notes, remarqua Snape.

- Non, je n'aurais jamais l'approbation des Dursley, peu importe ce que je fais, grommela Harry.

- Pourquoi se donner tant de mal alors ?

- Oh je ne sais pas, et si c'était simplement pour pouvoir manger et ne pas être enfermé ? S'exclama Harry d'un ton sarcastique.

Snape, pris au dépourvu, fronça les sourcils.

- C'est une façon écœurante de traiter un enfant.

- Je ne suis pas un enfant, dit Harry indigné. Mais ne comprenez-vous pas ? Si Remus me laissait vivre avec lui, je n'aurais plus jamais à les revoir !

- Oui, la seule chose que vous avez à faire pour qu'il vous apprécie est de souffrir de maltraitance morale et d'être manipulé au point de devenir malade, dit sombrement Snape.

Harry lui lança un regard noir.

- Il ne m'a ni manipulé ni maltraité mentalement !

- Il a abusé de votre solitude... Insista Snape avec colère.

- ... je ne suis pas seul !

- ... et de votre besoin d'une figure parentale...

- ... je n'ai besoin de personne !

- ... et de votre envie désespérée de faire absolument tout ce qu'il faut pour expier vos pêchés inexistants...

- ... ils ne sont pas inexistants !

- ... simplement pour lui offrir quelqu'un à qui en vouloir et sur qui décharger sa colère !

- IL A RAISON DE M'EN VOULOIR ! Hurla Harry.

Il essuya rapidement quelques larmes traitres avec le chiffon qu'il utilisait pour laver les miroirs, étalant accidentellement un peu du produit sur ses joues.

- C'était de ma faute, dit-il misérablement.

- Non ça ne l'était pas, dit Snape.

- Si, dit-il, s'abaissant pour s'asseoir sur le tabouret sur lequel il était perché pour atteindre le miroir. Vous devriez le savoir. Je ne me suis pas entrainé à l'Occlumencie. Je n'ai même pas essayé. J'ai été trop stupide pour comprendre comment vider mon stupide esprit et je l'ai mené à la mort. Et j'aurais aussi pu faire tuer n'importe qui d'autre là-bas ! Pendant un moment, j'ai cru qu'Hermione était morte et Neville a été sous l'emprise du doloris et tellement de gens ont été blessés, tout ça à cause de moi ! Parce que je n'ai même pas essayé de comprendre cette stupide Occlumencie, j'ai perdu le seul adulte pour lequel je comptais ne serait-ce qu'un peu, le seul qui a jamais proposé de me retirer de chez les Dursley. Tous les autres m'ont laissé pourrir là-bas, mais Sirius voulait bien de moi ! Il voulait que je vive avec lui ! Et comment est-ce que je l'ai remercié ? Je l'ai fait tuer. Remus a bien raison de me haïr. Il ne me haïrait pas s'il n'avait pas de bonnes raisons.

A la grande horreur de Snape, les larmes jaillirent des yeux d'Harry. Le garçon sauta sur ses pieds et commença à marcher vers sa chambre, mais, pris d'une soudaine impulsion, Snape s'avança et lui attrapa le bras pour l'arrêter.

Harry essaya de détourner la tête afin de cacher ses larmes, tout en essayant de libérer son bras.

- Arrêtez, je veux simplement être seul, s'écria-t-il.

- Il n'a aucune raison de vous haïr et vous ne pouvez pas vous sentir coupable de la mort de votre parrain. Vous essayiez de l'aider, pas de mettre sa vie en danger. Vous le savez Potter ! Insista Snape avec colère, mais Harry se contenta d'enfoncer son visage dans le creux de son coude, essayant désespérément d'empêcher Snape de le voir pleurer. Oh et puis mince, murmura Snape avant d'attirer brusquement l'adolescent dans une étreinte.

Ses propres yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise pour ce qu'il venait de faire quand Harry renifla.

Pendant un instant, ils restèrent tous deux immobiles, mal à l'aise. Snape ne savait pas s'il devait le lâcher ou si cela ne ferait qu'empirer les choses et pour la première fois, il ne trouva aucun moyen rapide de régler cette situation. Il était en territoire inconnu et il n'avait aucune idée de la façon de gérer ça.

Harry laissa échapper un son entre le rire et les larmes et passa avec hésitation ses bras autour de Snape. Il essaya de se contrôler mais se retrouva bientôt à pleurer contre la poitrine de l'homme.

- Ce n'est pas de votre faute Potter, insista maladroitement Snape, autorisant le garçon à le serrer contre lui. Vous ne pouviez rien y faire.

- Je ne voulais pas qu'il meure, sanglota doucement Harry, agrippant les robes de Snape dans son dos comme s'il avait peur que l'homme ne le quitte s'il ne s'accrochait pas. Remus dit que c'est de ma faute.

- Ne soyez pas idiot, bien sûr que vous ne vouliez pas qu'il meure. Black n'aurait jamais pensé une telle chose. Lupin est un imbécile qui décharge injustement sa colère sur vous.

- Mais je n'ai que lui, gémit Harry.

- Bien sûr que non, dit doucement Snape, resserrant de façon protective son emprise sur le garçon.

X

Bien que relâcher ses émotions ait été bénéfique pour l'âme d'Harry, cela n'avait pas arrangé son infection des voies respiratoires. Une fois que ses sanglots furent transformés en reniflements, qui eux même se transformèrent en une toux rauque, Snape le força à s'asseoir sur le canapé, enroulé dans des couvertures, et coinça un thermomètre sous sa langue.

Harry regarda Snape vérifier la température avec un froncement de sourcils.

- Vous avez de la fièvre. Vous allez vous reposer et vous abstenir de toute activité qui ne serait pas nécessaire. C'en est fini de cette histoire de nettoyage. Vous ne voulez pas que cela se transforme en rhumatisme articulaire aigu.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Harry d'une voix fatiguée.

- Quelque chose que vous ne voulez pas avoir. Cela peut endommager vos organes, plus particulièrement votre cœur.

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent.

- Et tout ça juste à cause du stress ? Demanda-t-il avec incrédulité.

- Eh bien, le stress et probablement une exposition à quelqu'un avec un rhume ou quelque chose comme ça. Le stress vous y a rendu vulnérable et c'est ce qui fait que vous avez plus de mal à le combattre, l'informa Snape.

- Seulement à cause du stress ? Demanda Harry, sceptique.

- Oui. Je pourrais me lancer dans une explication sur la façon dont le corps répond au stress, mais je pense que votre intérêt en m'écoutant serait trop dangereux.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire, n'étant pas habitué au fait que Snape sembla avoir un sens de l'humour en lui, enfoui quelque part.

- Contentons-nous de dire que oui, cela peut nuire à certaines fonctions immunitaires. Cela peut aussi retarder votre croissance et je suppose que ce n'est pas ce que vous voulez, surtout alors que vous êtes supposé entrer en pleine poussée subir bientôt une forte poussée de croissance.

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent.

- Vous êtes sérieux ? Mais je suis déjà un des garçons les plus petits de mon année !

- Exactement, insista Snape. Avec un régime correct et assez de nourriture, je pense sincèrement que vous grandirez rapidement, mais si vous continuez avec ce niveau de stress, vous resterez probablement à cette même taille.

Harry fronça les sourcils et se laissa aller contre les oreillers que Snape avait installés pour lui.

- Bon, ça n'a pas d'importance de toute façon. Quand je retournerai chez les Dursley pour l'été, le régime et ce truc de quantité suffisante de nourriture ne marchera plus, alors je ne grandirais pas.

Snape émit un léger son et se rendit à la cuisine pour demander que l'on apporte un peu de bouillon de poulet pour le garçon.


	5. Chapter 5

Alors que Poudlard met en place une soirée famille trimestrielle, Harry est déterminé à en faire partie. Face à la souffrance qu'entrainera ses attentes auprès des mauvaises personnes, il devra découvrir la vraie signification d'une famille, et que parfois cela vient d'où on s'y attend le moins…

FamilyNight

**Chapitre 5 :**

Snape releva la tête de ses copies en haussant un sourcil. Harry était assis en face de lui, les bras croisés sur la table, le menton posé sur ceux-ci. Le garçon avait les yeux rivés sur les copies de Snape et l'homme commençait à trouver cela légèrement agaçant.

- Tu t'amuses bien ? Demanda-t-il.

Harry sourit d'un air ensommeillé et hocha la tête, pris d'une quinte de toux qui ne sembla pas le déranger plus que ça. Plus tôt dans la journée, ses amis étaient passés le voir et ils avaient eut (selon Snape) une discussion des plus sentimentale sur ô combien ils étaient désolés, chacun essayant de surpasser l'autre dans ses excuses. Bien que cela ait été un insupportable échange entre adolescent, Snape était heureux de voir qu'au moins Harry s'était changé les idées.

- C'est drôle de voir la notation de cette perspective. Vous semblez avoir tous un tas d'insultes très créatives qui n'attendent plus que d'être envoyé à ces pauvres élèves qui ne se doutent de rien.

- Si ils ne se doutent toujours de rien, leurs cerveaux ne sont apparemment pas assez développés et ils ne devraient rien avoir à faire dans ma classe, marmonna Snape.

- Pourquoi cette personne a-t-elle eu un F ? Demanda Harry avec sympathie.

- Parce qu'il est évident qu'il n'a pas lu le chapitre. Il a mélangé les ingrédients de la potion assignée, tellement que s'il devait utiliser ce procédé pour vraiment la concocter, comme sont supposés le faire lui et ses camarades cette semaine, il en résulterait une mixture qui ferait exploser la moitié de Poudlard.

Les sourcils d'Harry se haussèrent.

- Oh, eh bien ce n'est certainement pas bon alors. Vous devriez régler ça avec une insulte particulièrement bien sentie, dit-il, clairement amusé.

- Vous avez des suggestions, ou bien est-ce qu'une variation de la phrase « _sombre idiot » _suffira ? Demanda Snape avec un léger sourire malicieux.

- Et que pensez vous de, « _Mr Kemmer, il est évident que vous ne faites pas la différence entre de simples ingrédients, et des ingrédients acides. Il est encore plus évident que vous ne faites pas la différence entre votre cerveau et votre derrière. Bien que nous sachions maintenant d'où vient la confusion, je vous prierais de régler ça avant de pénétrer à nouveau dans ma classe. » _Suggéra Harry avec un petit rire.

Snape sourit, amusé.

- Ca me va, commenta-t-il avant de l'écrire mot pour mot dans la marge, faisant malgré lui rire Harry.

En entendant le son d'une toux particulièrement douloureuse, Snape fit apparaitre une tasse d'eau chaude citronnée et la poussa vers Harry qui fit une grimace.

- Cesse de grimacer ça soulagera ta gorge. Inspire-le plus de vapeur que tu peux pour tes poumons. Tu me remercieras plus tard.

Harry fronça le nez en buvant une gorgée du liquide chaud.

- Vous vous amusez bien trop de ça, dit-il d'un ton espiègle, indiquant d'un signe de tête les copies qu'était en train de noter Snape, mais vous savez, je crois que je commence à voir un certain amusement là-dedans moi aussi.

- Je fais ça pour que les élèves prêtent attention à mes commentaires et réalisent le sérieux de leurs âneries. C'est pour le bien de l'éducation, insista Snape, indigné.

Harry sourit et reprit une gorgée de son breuvage.

- Bien entendu. Maintenant, laissez-moi réfléchir à autre chose, et j'essaierais même d'introduire « _sombre idiot_ », rien que pour vous.

X

- Vous montrez plus de résistance que je n'aurais pensé, admit Snape.

- Vous ne gagnerez jamais, certifia Harry avec assurance.

- Echec et mat, déclara Snape.

- Merde ! - Harry sourit alors d'un air faussement penaud devant l'air sévère de Snape – oups, je veux dire mince.

Snape secoua la tête, amusé.

Ces derniers jours avaient été intéressants, pour le moins qu'on puisse dire. Afin d'empêcher qu'Harry s'inquiète pour les cours ou ne meure d'ennui, Snape s'était retrouvé à chercher différents moyens de l'occuper et ce faisant, ils avaient tous deux découverts qu'ils s'entendaient plutôt bien. Snape ne l'avouerait jamais, même pas totalement à lui-même, mais il appréciait d'une certaine façon avoir quelqu'un de qui s'occuper, un enfant qui avait besoin de lui comme c'était le cas pour Harry, surtout dû à sa maladie. Il avait tenté de faire en sorte qu'Harry réalise que sa relation avec Lupin n'en était pas une bonne, qu'il ne devrait pas vouloir d'une figure parentale dont l'amour était conditionnel. Certaines fois, il pensait avoir réussi, et d'autres fois il était certain qu'Harry essayait de découvrir s'il y avait une possibilité que Lupin le pardonne et le sauve de sa misérable vie chez les Dursley.

En fait, maintenant qu'était terminée leur partie d'échec, Snape pouvait sentir que les pensées d'Harry commençaient à dériver dans cette direction. Il jeta un œil à l'horloge. Il était 21h, et c'était maintenant l'heure officielle du couvre feu. Une idée lui traversa soudain l'esprit afin de détourner Harry de telles pensées, une idée qui avec un peu de chance saurait lui remonter le moral. Il pensait également qu'Harry allait assez bien maintenant pour le faire s'il se couvrait bien.

- Potter, vas chercher ton écharpe et tes gants, ordonna-t-il soudainement. Et n'oublie pas ta cape. Nous sortons.

- Il fait nuit, fit remarquer Harry.

- J'ai remarqué, merci, répondit Snape en roulant des yeux, et je sais pour avoir été élève que la nuit est un moment particulièrement agréable pour voler autour du terrain de Quidditch. C'est bien plus paisible.

- Vous allez conduire un balai ? Demanda Harry incrédule.

Snape lui lança un regard légèrement exaspéré, se demandant silencieusement s'il lui arrivait parfois de réfléchir avant de parler.

- Oh, vous voulez dire que _je_ peux voler ? Je ne l'ai pas fait depuis si longtemps…

Il s'arrêta avec un air nostalgique avant de courir pour aller chercher son balai et mettre les vêtements supplémentaires que lui avait suggéré Snape. Celui-ci était content que Weasley lui ait simplement apporté toutes ses affaires plutôt que d'essayer de déterminer celles dont il pourrait ou non avoir besoin, puisque cela rendait l'affaire bien plus facile.

Il jeta sa propre cape d'hiver sur ses épaules et attrapa quelques copies qu'il devait encore corriger et bientôt, ils parcouraient tous deux les couloirs vides vers le terrain de Quidditch.

X

Snape était assis dans les gradins avec un Lumos pour pouvoir voir les copies qu'il corrigeait, pourtant ces semblants de devoirs ne parvenaient à maintenir son attention. Au lieu de quoi, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder Harry tout en essayant de se retenir pour ne pas demander au garçon de descendre un peu.

Il haleta brusquement à nouveau tandis qu'Harry effectuait une autre figure potentiellement mortelle. Quand Harry essaya d'un air enjoué de se maintenir en équilibre sur son balai suspendu dans les airs, un pied devant l'autre, Snape sentit son estomac se retourner.

- Potter ! Hurla-t-il. Potter, espèce de crétin !

Quand Harry leva les yeux vers lui, Snape secoua la tête avec colère et indiqua le sol. Harry retourna dans une position assise avec un regard légèrement confus. Snape songea que jamais personne n'avait essayé de l'empêcher de se briser la nuque.

Snape sentit sa mâchoire se serrer anxieusement quand Harry fila à toute vitesse, effectuant de nombreux loopings en volant.

- Ce garçon veut sérieusement mourir, marmonna Snape pour lui-même, grimaçant tandis qu'Harry filait vers le haut avant de descendre en piqué. Il ne savait que laisser le garçon aller voler finirait par lui donner envie d'un verre. Il regarda Harry monter jusqu'à n'être plus qu'un minuscule point puis redescendre en spirale.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, qu'est-ce que tu fais, qu'est-ce que tu fais, répéta Snape à voix basse en regardant Harry plongé vers le sol à une vitesse folle.

Snape n'avait jamais été excellent sur un balai, mais même lui pouvait voir que si Harry avait l'intention d'essayer de se redresser brusquement, il ne devrait pas descendre en zigzag comme il le faisait, puisque cela lui ferait perdre l'équilibre quand il essaierait de remonter.

- Merde ! S'exclama-t-il quand Harry faillit se heurter au sol.

Mais quand Harry remonta son balai, à cause d'un mauvais élan, il fut éjecté de son balai et atterrit en un bruit sourd sur le terrain.

Snape se releva en un sursaut avec un juron particulièrement grossier et fila vers le terrain ou était étendu Harry. En se rapprochant, il parvint au moins à dire qu'Harry était conscient et qu'il bougeait légèrement, même si ce n'était que pour attraper sa tête de ses mains avec un grognement.

Se jetant à genoux à côté du Griffondor, Snape scanna rapidement Harry à la recherche d'un quelconque signe indiquant un membre brisé, un os saillant ou une profonde entaille. Les yeux d'Harry étaient fermement clos et les paumes de sa main étaient plaquées sur son front.

- Potter ! Hurla Snape avec urgence. Harry, es-tu blessé ? Ouvre les yeux et regarde-moi !

Harry grogna et ouvrit les yeux pour regarder le visage paniqué de son professeur.

- Vous m'avez appelé Harry, parvint-il à dire avec un sourire.

Snape roula des yeux.

- Où es-tu blessé ? Demanda-t-il.

- Je vais bien, grommela Harry, luttant pour s'asseoir avec l'aide de la main de Snape. Ca m'a juste drôlement refroidi. Et je crois que ça a un peu secoué ma tête.

- Ne bouge pas, ordonna Snape avant de passer sa baguette sur la tête d'Harry.

Il soupira de soulagement devant le résultat.

- Tout à l'air normal. Pas de dommages crâniens.

Il jeta un regard noir à l'adolescent.

- Mais bon sang, à quoi pensais-tu ? Tu aurais pu te tuer !

- Eh bien je suis toujours vivant, répondit Harry et Snape grogna d'exaspération

- Eh bien voler c'est fini pour toi pour ce soir, l'informa Snape d'une voix tranchante, rapprochant en un sort le balai et ses copies. Et nous allons avoir une discussion sur ces figures irresponsables avant que tu puisses voler à nouveau et si je te voix à nouveau faire une telle chose, je te confisquerais ton balai.

Harry le fixa avec un air étrange et Snape réalisa soudainement à quel point son discours paraissait parental.

- D'accord, dit Harry un peu confus, et pas seulement à cause de sa chute.

Snape l'aida à se remettre sur pieds et s'immobilisa quand Harry poussa une exclamation de douleur.

- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il précipitamment.

- Ma cheville, admit Harry avec une grimace. Je crois que je l'ai-je pourrais bien avoir une entorse.

Snape soupira.

- Très bien, retournons dans mes quartiers et je m'en occuperais.

- Vous avez un sérum pour réparer les chevilles ? Demanda Harry d'un air sarcastique.

- Plutôt un élixir pour les idiots, grommela Snape en passant le bras d'Harry sur ses épaules avant de le mener d'un pas claudiquant dans le château puis vers les donjons.

- Est-ce qu'on y est presque ? Demanda Harry entre ses dents serrés, émettant des sons de protestations chaque fois qu'il devait remettre du poids sur son pied blessé qui le faisait souffrir après cette longue marche.

- Un autre escalier et un court couloir, l'informa Snape.

Ils tournèrent à l'angle d'un corridor et s'immobilisèrent en voyant qui leur bloquait le passage.

- Remus ? Demanda faiblement Harry.

En entendant l'espoir dans sa voix, Snape l'attira un peu plus contre lui.

Remus s'approcha d'eux avec un regard énervé.

- Où étais-tu Harry ? Demanda-t-il.

- Avec le professeur Snape, répondit Harry d'un air coupable. J'ai été un peu malade alors je n'ai pas pu aller en cours.

- Tu ne pouvais pas aller en cours, mais tu pouvais aller voler en plein milieu de la nuit ? Demanda Remus, indiquant d'un geste brusque le balai dans la main d'Harry.

- La récente absence d'Harry en cours ne te regarde en rien Lupin, mais je suis sûr que l'on t'a déjà informé des raisons de celle-ci. C'est un ordre de ses professeurs, dit Snape.

- Alors maintenant, il est tellement spécial qu'il ne devrait pas avoir à travailler aussi dur que les autres élèves et il doit prendre des vacances obligatoires pour l'empêcher d'être surchargé de travail ? Demanda Lupin avec incrédulité. Quelqu'un a-t-il pris une seconde pour penser que peut-être que s'il travaillait un peu plus dur, moins de personne mourrait ? Il doit être poussé, aucun d'entre vous ne peut voir ça ?

- Remus, je suis vraiment désolé, dit Harry d'une voix tremblante en s'écartant de Snape avant de faire quelques pas vers Remus avec un air implorant.

- Ne m'approche pas, s'écria Remus et Harry se jeta en arrière, blessé.

- Ca suffit Lupin, s'exclama furieusement Snape.

- Reste en dehors de ça Snape, hurla Remus avant de se tourner vers Harry, un doigt pointé vers le professeur. Qu'est-ce que tu fais à trainer avec lui ? Le pire ennemi de Sirius et James ? Que penses-tu qu'ils diraient s'ils te voyaient ici ?

- Je pense qu'ils voudraient que j'aille mieux, dit Harry d'une voix serrée qui trahissait à quel point il essayait de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions. Sn- _Le professeur_ Snape m'a beaucoup mieux traité que ne l'ont jamais fait les Dursley, même si ce n'était que pour quelques temps, alors je pense que mon père aurait été heureux.

Snape regarda Harry avec surprise. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'Harry puisse tenir tête à Remus, surtout pour lui. Il sentit une sensation inexplicable de fierté et sa haine pour Remus ne fit qu'augmenter.

- Ton père se retournerait dans sa tombe s'il pouvait te voir en ce moment même ! Cria le loup-garou, au bord de l'hystérie. Il aurait honte ! Tu as tué Sirius et tu t'en fiches ! Tu te balades ici avec la personne qui souhaitait certainement le plus voir Sirius mourir !

- Tu n'es plus toi-même Lupin ! Prévint Snape, mais cela n'arrêta pas la tirade de l'homme contre l'adolescent vulnérable.

- Te rends-tu au moins compte que tu m'as enlevé la dernière personne qui m'aidait à rester sain d'esprit ?

Les larmes se formèrent dans les yeux d'Harry tandis qu'il balbutiait des excuses.

- C'est malheureux, mais tu es l'ennemi principal de Voldemort Harry. Le seul qui puisse le vaincre. Tu ne peux pas continuer de jouer comme un enfant et il semblerait que je sois le seul qui réalise cela ! Je pensais que tu essaierais de te rattraper après avoir causé la mort de Sirius en t'assurant que cela ne puisse plus jamais se reproduire. Tu as travaillé plus dur tu ne l'aurais pas fait si au fond de toi tu n'avais pas été persuadé que j'ai raison. Dumbledore m'a accusé d'être trop dur avec toi, il dit que la meilleure chose pour toi est d'être seul avec Snape, mais avant qu'_il_… - il pointa brusquement un doigt sur Snape – n'interfère, tu étais d'accord avec moi ! Je t'aidais ! Je t'aidais afin que les gens que nous aimons ne continuent pas de mourir et ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu es le seul qui puisse empêcher que cela n'arrive !

- C'est incroyable, tu délires-

- Je faisais ça pour _toi _! S'écria Harry énervé, interrompant Snape en chassant rageusement les larmes sur ses joues. Je voulais seulement que tu sois fier de moi ! Je voulais seulement que tu viennes me voir et que tu me parles de quelque chose d'autre que cette stupide guerre !

- Tu n'as pas besoin que l'on te couve et te dise que tout va bien ! Ca ne va PAS bien ! Rien ne va bien ! Sirius est mort ! Tu dois réfléchir à ton rôle dans la guerre Harry ! Hurla Remus.

- J'y pense à chaque foutu minute ! S'exclama Harry. Tu crois que j'ai besoin que l'on me rappelle ça ? Eh bien non !

- Apparemment si, autrement tu ne les aurais pas laissé t'empêcher de t'entrainer à ça !

Snape s'avança avec un rictus.

- Ne va pas t'imaginer que tu fais quelque chose de noble là Lupin. Cela n'a rien à voir avec la guerre, et tu le sais ! Il s'agit d'une revanche dirigé à tort vers un enfant ! Harry a tout le temps de s'inquiéter du futur sans que _tu_ essaies de lui voler la joie qu'il peut trouver dans sa vie.

- Ca a _tout_ à voir avec la guerre ! Harry n'est plus un enfant ! Il ne peut pas l'être, autrement des gens vont mourir ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que toi, entre tous, croit à ces conneries, Severus. Tu dois certainement comprendre ce qui arrivera si Harry ne se reprend pas, grogna Remus.

- Je sais ce qu'est la guerre Lupin, dit sombrement Snape. Je sais aussi qu'Harry aura un grand rôle dans celle-ci à un certain moment et pour cela, il doit être entrainé. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que tu es autorisé à utiliser ça comme excuse pour le maltraiter psychologiquement !

- La ferme, mangemort ! Tu essaies simplement de lui faire oublier ce pourquoi il se bat ! Hurla presque Remus.

- Je crois que tu t'en sors plutôt bien tout seul, dit Snape d'une voix dangereuse.

Remus lui lança un regard noir et se retourna vers Harry.

- Nous sommes en guerre Harry, et que cela te plaise ou non, tes choix affectent la vie des gens. Si tu continue à être aussi négligent, des gens vont mourir ! Tu prends une semaine de repos ? Combien de vies ça fait, Harry ? Combien de personnes vont mourir si tu es trop incompétent pour faire ton travail ? Tu es censé être un sauveur Harry ! Tu es supposé sauver des gens, pas les tuer !

Snape alla se placer devant Harry de façon protective.

- Lupin, je te préviens… grogna-t-il.

Il dégaina sa baguette, mais Harry lui attrapa le bras et secoua la tête de manière implorante.

- Mais tu n'as pas sauvé Sirius, n'est-ce pas ? N'EST-CE PAS ? Tu l'as laissé mourir ! Tu l'as laissé…

Il y eu un craquement sourd lorsque Snape le frappa au visage avec son poing libre. Tandis que Remus trébuchait sur ses pieds, et il se retrouva soudainement à l'extrémité de la baguette de Snape. Celui-ci était livide et Harry le fixait, des larmes ruisselants sur son visage, ses yeux exprimant sans retenue ses émotions, comme ils l'avaient toujours fait, comme ceux de Lily l'avaient toujours fait. Ces yeux montraient de l'incrédulité, que ce soit pour les mots de Remus ou pour la violence physique dont il venait d'être témoins être deux supposés adultes matures, il ne pouvait en être certain. Il était lui-même choqué que Severus l'ait frappé. L'homme l'avait clairement fait pour défendre Harry, pour le protéger. Remus était-il devenu quelqu'un dont Harry devait être protégé ?

Ce qui était peut-être pire était le mélange de honte, de culpabilité, de tristesse et de douleur qui dansait dans ces pupilles vertes. Remus se faisait rappeler avec violence des fois où il avait réconforté un James tourmenté lorsqu'ils étaient encore à l'école, et la fois où il avait trouvé Lily en train de pleurer dans la tour d'astronomie durant leur cinquième année. Il avait était tellement peiné de voir ses amis dans de tels états et maintenant il y avait Harry, un mélange des deux, les yeux trahissant des sentiments que Remus avait prié qu'il ne connaitrait jamais. La même sensation douloureuse à l'estomac qu'il ressentait quand ses amis n'allaient pas bien revenait en ce moment et le frappait de toute sa force. C'était même pire. Tellement pire. Parce qu'il savait, soudain il _savait_, que ces yeux débordaient de douleur à cause de lui.

- Harry ? Appela-t-il la voix serrée.

A sa grande horreur, Harry tressaillit, il _tressaillit_ à l'entente de sa voix et Snape utilisa son bras libre pour rapprocher d'avantage l'adolescent de lui afin de mieux le protéger. Remus se sentit soudainement nauséeux. Il ne parvenait à comprendre vraiment pourquoi il avait été si dur avec Harry, mais tout à coup il voyait le véritable degré de ses attentes auprès du garçon et il comprenait qu'elles n'étaient pas seulement dues à la guerre. Plus que tout, il voyait la douleur qu'il avait causé. Il n'avait jamais, jamais voulu causer de douleur, c'était d'ailleurs une des raisons pour lesquelles il détestait tant être un loup-garou, à cause de la possibilité qu'il y avait à ce qu'il blesse quelqu'un. Mais voilà ce qu'il avait fait. Il était parvenu à blesser un garçon qui comptait vraiment pour lui, beaucoup plus profondément qu'il ne l'aurait fait en étant loup.

- Tu as besoin d'aide Lupin, dit Snape avec un regard froid. Tu vas laisser Potter tranquille, c'est compris ?

Remus hocha la tête de façon presque imperceptible et se laissa lourdement tomber contre le mur. Snape enroula un bras autour d'Harry et l'attira contre lui afin d'à la fois le réconforter et l'aider à marcher pendant qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les quartiers de Snape, le visage d'Harry à moitié caché dans les robes du professeur.

X

Snape s'assit sur le canapé à côté d'Harry et offrit au garçon agité une tasse de thé, accompagnée d'une potion afin de soigner sa cheville.

- J'ai perdu Remus et maintenant je n'ai plus personne, dit-il en reniflant tristement tout en essuyant ses jours à l'aide de sa manche.

- Oh vraiment, et que fais-tu de Granger et Weasley ? Il semblerait qu'ils soient extrêmement attachés à toi s'ils essaient encore désespérément de retrouver la forte amitié que vous partagiez tous les trois, même après que tu aies fait tout ce que tu pouvais pour les repousser, fit remarquer Snape.

Harry acquiesça.

- Oui, j'ai été horrible avec eux, admit-il les yeux baissés vers son thé avec un regard hébété. C'est juste que, la seule chose que j'ai toujours voulu avoir c'était une mère, un père ou n'importe quel adulte qui voudrait de moi, vous voyez ? Je sais que vous pensez certainement que je suis mélodramatique mais je fais face à des choses assez importantes dans ma vie et tous mes amis, ils parlent à leurs parents de leurs problèmes, et ensuite leurs parents se chargent de tout régler pour eux. Et parfois, ils en reparlent même avec eux et ils se sentent déjà mieux, ils disent que ce n'était pas grand-chose après tout. La seule fois où j'ai ressenti ça, c'était en troisième année avec Remus, quand je lui aie parlé des détraqueurs et qu'il a dit qu'il allait m'aider. Je n'avais plus à m'inquiéter après ça parce que je savais qu'il arrangerait tout. Et il y a d'autres choses encore. Comme quand Ron a eu une mauvaise grippe l'année dernière et qu'il est allé à la maison pour que ses parents s'occupent de lui. Tandis que moi, peu importe à quel point je suis malade, je suis toujours à l'infirmerie et la seule adulte à s'inquiéter pour moi est Mme Pomfresh. Je voulais juste que quelqu'un vienne à ces stupides Soirées Familles parce qu'il le voudrait et je voulais qu'il soit fier de ce que j'avais fait, ou qu'il vienne simplement pour ne pas que je sois seul. Et maintenant Remus est parti, alors à quoi bon ? Pourquoi me préoccuper des notes si personne ne vérifie mon relevé ? Demanda amèrement Harry.

- Parce que tu as une vie à vivre, dit fermement Snape. Tu ne peux vivre cette vie pour personne d'autre que toi Potter, ou bien tu finiras grandement déçu.

Il s'arrêta un instant et continua avec difficulté.

- Ecoute Potter, c'est certain que je n'ai jamais été proche de ton père, mais je pense que tu devrais savoir que tu faisais sa joie et sa fierté. Il parlait tellement de toi aux réunions de l'Ordre qu'on la presque fichu à la porte c'était assez écœurant.

Harry releva les yeux avec un rire mêlé de larmes.

- Vraiment ?

- Je fais encore des cauchemars à cause de toute cette affection.

Snape se racla la gorge, l'ai mal à l'aise.

- Mais tu dois savoir que tes parents auraient été, tu sais, fier de toi et tout ça.

Harry eut un léger sourire.

- Vous devenez plutôt sentimental aussi professeur, taquina-t-il.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Snape pouvait sentir ce que ses paroles rassurantes signifiaient pour le garçon. Après tout, Snape était loin d'être du genre à cacher la vérité, surtout à Harry Potter.

- Oui, je prendrais un bon verre après que tu sois couché en espérant pouvoir oublier toute cette mièvrerie que je viens de montrer, dit-il avec un ton dégouté qui fit rire Harry.

- Merci professeur, dit celui-ci avec sincérité.

Snape acquiesça, regardant Harry cligner des yeux en le fixant sérieusement.

- Euh, je viens de réaliser que j'avais dit des choses stupides, et j'aimerais m'excuser. Je ne veux pas que vous pensiez que je ne vois pas ce que vous avez fait pour moi, dit Harry avec culpabilité.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Eh bien tout à l'heure. J'ai dit que je n'avais pas l'impression que quiconque à part Remus me fasse aller mieux simplement en discutant et ce n'est pas vrai. Je me sens mieux quand je vous parle. Et surtout cette semaine, je savais que je pouvais vous dire des choses et j'avais cette impression étrange qu'après je n'avais plus tellement à m'en inquiéter. C'est presque magique en fait. Et ce soir, vous savez, je savais que vous vous chargeriez de tout avec Remus, que vous prendriez ma défense alors ce n'était pas vrai quand j'ai dit que Remus avec les détraqueurs était la seule fois où j'ai eu l'impression qu'un adulte s'occuperait de mes problèmes pour moi. Et ce n'était pas vrai non plus que je doive toujours rester à l'infirmerie quand je suis malade. Je veux dire, c'était stupide de ma part de dire ça alors que je suis malade et que je suis ici et que vous vous êtes occupé de moi. Alors je voulais juste que vous sachiez que je sais tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi et je ne veux pas que vous me pensiez ingrat, parce que… je vous suis très reconnaissant, dit Harry avec maladresse mais une incroyable sincérité.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi me remercier, dit Snape mal à l'aise pares un moment. Maintenant bois ton thé et laisse moi voir ta cheville.

X

Quand arriva le moment où Snape et Harry devinrent très conscients qu'Harry devrait bientôt retourner en cours, ils découvrirent secrètement tous les deux qu'ils ne voulaient pas que ce jour arrive. Harry avait enfin trouvé un adulte qui l'avait protégé et réconforté, peu importe combien c'était peu conventionnel, et il allait être très difficile de partir volontairement. Cependant, il ne ferait rien pour changer cela. Harry voulait un adulte qui voudrait de lui et ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il pouvait forcer quelqu'un à ressentir, surtout pas Snape.

Snape se sentit très confus quand ils partagèrent leur dernier diner ensemble avant qu'Harry n'ait à retourner dans le dortoir de Griffondor. Il aurait du être soulagé que cet agaçant Griffondor parte enfin. Il retrouverait son intimité, le temps de penser et il n'aurait plus à s'inquiéter de devoir maintenir occupé un adolescent mort d'ennui. Il essaya de penser à toutes les choses agaçantes qu'avaient fait Harry durant son séjour ici, mais plutôt que de ressentir du mécontentement, il ressentit un étrange sentiment agréable comme jamais auparavant, pas une seule fois. Aussi triste cela soit-il, le temps passé avec Harry avait probablement été celui où il s'était le plus amusé de sa vie, si tant est que quelqu'un ait déjà passé autant de temps avec lui sans que Snape n'ait à mettre en doute ses motivations. Il n'avait jamais eu à se demander si Harry essayait de comploter derrière son dos, il n'avait jamais eu à s'inquiéter des probables intentions cachées d'Harry ou de savoir à qui revenait son allégeance, et il n'avait jamais eu à s'interroger sur le fait qu'Harry passe du temps avec lui par simple pitié. Et Harry était différent de la plupart des gens qu'il avait connu. Il était innocent et plein de vue il avait accepté le sens de l'humour de Snape pour ce qu'il était et riait même à ses blagues. Personne n'avait jamais ri à ses blagues. Il s'était toujours demandé s'ils étaient trop bêtes pour comprendre, ou s'ils avaient simplement trop peur de lui.

Mais Harry n'avait pas eu peur. Il avait traité Snape comme une personne plutôt qu'un être intouchable ou quelqu'un qui devait être évité. Maintenant qu'il avait gouté ce que c'était, Snape était étrangement dérangé par l'idée de devoir y renoncer.

- Professeur, demanda Harry avec curiosité, que faites vous pour vous amuser ? La seule chose dont vous parlez c'est vos recherches.

Les sourcils de Snape se haussèrent. Voilà ce qu'il voulait dire personne ne lui avait jamais demandé ça avant, sauf pour se moquer de façon désobligeante.

- _C'est_ ce que je fais pour m'amuser. J'essaie d'inventer de nouvelles potions ou de nouveaux sorts, surtout des contre-sorts pour les maléfices les plus cuisants.

Quand Harry haussa un sourcil, il fronça les siens.

- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il sur la défensive.

- Eh bien, ne le prenez pas mal professeur, mais ça n'a vraiment pas l'air drôle, admit Harry et Snape dut avouer qu'il avait probablement raison.

- Développer son esprit est plutôt gratifiant tu devrais essayer un de ces jours, dit-il avec un petit sourire narquois, réalisant rapidement que ce n'était probablement pas judicieux à dire après tout ce qu'avait traversé Harry cette année. Que suggères-tu que je fasse pour m'amuser ? Demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

- Je ne sais pas, sortir avec des amis ?

Harry s'interrompit et fronça les sourcils.

- Avez-vous des amis ?

Au regard noir de Snape, Harry se hâta de s'excuser.

- Je ne voulais pas dire ça comme ça. Qui serais-je pour vous juger ? Je n'ai jamais eu un seul ami avant Poudlard et chaque été je retourne à ma vie solitaire. Enfin, j'étais plutôt comme un paria à mon école primaire. Je n'étais personne, si ce n'est quelqu'un qui se faisait harcelé sans arrêts. Je suppose que c'était fait pour équilibrer avec cette autre partie de ma vie. Enfin bref, je suis juste curieux, avez-vous déjà été à un rencard ?

- Bien sûr que je suis allé à des rencards ! S'exclama Snape indigné. Par Merlin, J'ai 36 ans!

- Pouvez-vous m'en parler ? Demanda Harry avec enthousiasme. Je n'en parlerais à personne, je le jure.

- Absolument pas, ou voudriez-vous que je me renseigne sur votre rendez-vous galant avec Mlle Chang ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

– Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire sur moi et Cho. Elle pleurait beaucoup, même durant la seule fois où nous nous sommes embrassés, elle était très féminine, et puis au seul rencard qu'on a eu, elle est devenue jalouse parce qu'elle pensait que j'étais intéressé par Hermione, et c'est à peu près tout. Votre tour !

- Aussi captivant qu'écouter ta romance de jeunesse soit, je ne suis certainement pas obligé de partager mes propres histoires de rencard. Si c'est ce que tu voulais, tu aurais du le dire avant de te livrer. Tu devrais vraiment apprendre à être un peu plus Serpentard.

- Oh, ce n'est pas juste, se plaignit faussement Harry.

- En plus, pourquoi supposes-tu automatiquement que je sois célibataire ? Demanda Snape indigné.

- Parce que vous ne portez pas d'alliance et que vous ne quittez jamais l'école. Le professeur Flitwick a une femme et il quitte Poudlard tous les weekends pour les passer avec elle. A part lui, j'ai pensé que le reste du personnel devait être célibataire afin d'accepter une place dans un internat, expliqua Harry avec tact.

- Peut-être que je ne veux simplement pas que quiconque sache que j'ai une femme, suggéra Snape. Je peux être très discret quand il le faut.

- Pourquoi feriez-vous cela ? Demanda Harry, le suivant dans son jeu.

- Peut-être qu'elle refuse de prendre part dans la guerre et que ma position d'espion aurait mis sa vie et la mienne en danger si le Seigneur des ténèbres l'avait découvert, défia Snape.

- Bien sûr, vous n'auriez alors qu'à cesser d'être un espion pour pouvoir vivre normalement, fit remarquer Harry.

- Elle pourrait être toujours en danger, continua Snape.

- Ou peut-être que vous devez le cacher non à cause de vous, mais à cause d'elle, suggéra Harry. Parce qu'elle doit être considéré célibataire pour sa carrière.

Harry baissa sa voix et se pencha vers le professeur de manière conspiratrice.

- Vous êtes secrètement marié à une top-modèle, n'est-ce pas ?

Snape se surprit lui-même en éclatant de rire. Un rire vraiment très fort. Il ne parvenait à se souvenir d'une fois où il avait vraiment librement ri comme cela.

- A vrai dire Potter, j'espère plutôt épouser quelqu'un avec quelques neurones.

Harry lui lança un regard faussement indigné.

- Les mannequines peuvent aussi être intelligentes ! Je suis sûr que votre femme secrète serait furieuse si elle entendait que vous la croyez stupide.

Il eut un sourire narquois et baissa les yeux vers son assiette.

- En plus, on sait tout les deux que c'est seulement pour le sexe, dit-il avec nonchalance avant de prendre une bouchée de sa nourriture afin de cacher son petit sourire.

Snape resta bouche bée face à lui.

- Potter ! Admonesta-t-il.

Il ne put cependant s'empêcher de continuer dans leur jeu.

- Ceci est évidemment parfaitement vrai, mais c'est une conversation qui est loin d'être convenable au moment du diner.

Il fut très satisfait quand Harry faillit s'étouffer avec sa nourriture quand il éclata de rire.

X

Quand le diner fut terminé, l'atmosphère changea pour devenir plus triste lorsqu'Harry traina sa malle jusqu'à la porte. Snape se racla la gorge afin de prononcer ses adieux, mais les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge.

- Merci beaucoup professeur, pour tout, dit Harry avec une immense sincérité.

Snape hocha la tête d'un mouvement saccadé.

- Tu ferais de prendre soin de toi cette fois-ci. Suis le planning sur lequel nous avons travaillé et évite les ennuis. Prends des repas réguliers, dors bien et accorde-toi des moments de libre, pas d'exceptions.

Harry acquiesça.

- Ouais, je sais.

Ils restèrent face à face en silence pendant quelques instants, ne sachant que dire.

Soudain, Harry se lança en avant et accorda à Snape une étreinte si brève que celui-ci se demanda même un instant si cela avait vraiment eut lieu. A ce moment-là, Harry chassa de sa joue une solitaire larme rebelle.

- Je vous reverrais en classe, marmonna-t-il avant de se hâter vers la porte.

- Potter ! Appela Snape après une seconde de délibération.

L'adolescent se retourna avec un air d'espoir sur le visage.

- Si tu n'as rien d'autre à faire, viens donc diner ici demain soir. J'aimerais être certain que ton retour en classe se passe bien.

Harry hocha la tête avec un regard un peu plus vif que précédemment.

- Et professeur ? En dehors des cours, s'il vous plait, appelez-moi Harry.

X

Snape jeta un œil autour de lui à tous les visages béats, fixant son regard impassible sur chacun d'entre eux, ce qui régla momentanément ce problème. Il regarda à côté de lui pour voir Harry qui essayait désespérément de ne pas rire, l'air lui-même encore un peu étonné de cette situation.

- Du calme Harry, grommela-t-il avant de pousser ce qui ressemblait à un grognement à un troisième année qui le fixait avec la mâchoire grande ouverte.

- Vous savez, si vous voulez partir, je comprendrais. Vous n'êtes pas forcé de rester, répéta Harry pour la trente-quatrième fois.

- Ne sois pas idiot évidemment que je reste, dit fermement Snape. C'était mon idée après tout. Et si tu me dis que je ne suis pas forcé de rester encore une seule fois, je mettrais en œuvre ces menaces que je t'ai dites trente-quatre fois.

Le sourire reconnaissant d'Harry fut tout ce dont il avait besoin comme encouragement pour rester digne dans cette situation extrêmement embarrassante. Il commençait à être difficile, cependant, d'ignorer les regards larmoyants et reconnaissants que Mme Weasley et la fille Granger lui lançaient, sans parler des centaines de regards ébahis qui continuaient de se diriger vers lui.

Les conversations cessèrent au moment où Dumbledore se leva à la table des professeurs où Snape aurait normalement été assis.

- Bienvenue à a dernière Soirée Famille de l'année. Il semblerait pourtant que c'était hier que nous partagions ensemble notre festin de bienvenue, mais la preuve du temps écoulé sont les élèves assis face à nous. Chacun d'entre eux a parcouru beaucoup de chemin depuis la première de nos Soirées Famille et je suis sûr que personne ne peut mieux s'en rendre compte que leurs amis et leurs proches, ceux qui le regardent de loin tandis qu'ils passent petit à petit d'enfants à respectables sorciers et sorcières. J'espère que vous aussi fier des élèves que je suis venu voir que je le suis.

Snape fut reconnaissant quand la nourriture apparut enfin mettant fin à ce discours horriblement sentimental et il essaya de dissimuler son dégout du mieux qu'il put au milieu des parents attendri autour de lui. Il pouvait sentir à nouveaux des gens le regarder, attendant certainement de voir s'il allait fondre à son tour pour Harry. Il leur adressa en retour des regards noirs signifiant clairement « pas dans cette vie » et parvint également à leur faire comprendre qu'il pourrait toujours changer leur notes en potions à la dernière minute s'ils ne cessaient pas de le fixer.

Evidemment, il se sentait en effet quelque peu fier pour Harry. Après tout, il avait été bien plus loin que la plupart des autres élèves qui n'avaient acquis que des connaissances avec des livres, ou du moins le prétendaient. Heureusement, Harry comprenait sa politique sur les marques d'affection publiques de toute sorte et s'était montré satisfait (plutôt même ravi) quand Snape parvint, de façon indirecte bien sûr, à faire comprendre qu'il était proche de lui durant le diner la nuit dernière, quand il n'y avait personne d'autre qu'eux deux.

- Alors, Ron, Ginny, y a-t-il une note dont vous devriez nous prévenir avant que nous parlions avec vos professeurs ? Demanda sévèrement Mme Weasley.

Ron vira au rouge et regarda sa mère d'un air penaud.

- Euh… je crois que mes notes ont baissés en sortilèges.

Snape se tourna vers Harry.

- Et toi alors ? Demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

- J'ai suivi la plupart de tes notes, mais y a-t-il quoi que ce soit de surprenant ?

Il fut ravi de devoir demander puisque cela voulait dire qu'Harry ne parlait plus de façon obsessive de ses notes.

Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard coupable.

- Euh, ouais, j'ai peu être échoué en divination.

- Euh, moi aussi, admit Ron.

- Comment avez-vous fait tous les deux ? Demanda Mme Weasley avec exaspération.

- En fait, habituellement on inventait des prédictions et, eh bien, on était très doués pour ça, mais là Trelawney a décidé de noter ce cours en fonction de la réalisation de nos prédictions… expliqua Harry avec un haussement d'épaule impuissant.

Snape prit une gorgée de vin.

- Bon débarras ! Ce cours n'en vaut pas la peine. J'aurais été plus inquiet si tu avais réussi.

Harry sourit et prit une bouchée de sa purée de pommes de terre. Il ne parvenait à croire que Snape était assis à côté de lui au festin de la Soirée Famille. Il avait été sidéré lorsque Snape l'avait informé qu'il y participerait. Il ne avait toujours du mal à réaliser tout ces qu'il s'était produit à cause de ces Soirées Cauchemars, comme les considérait Harry avant celle-ci. A cause de la semaine qu'Harry avait passée avec lui, il n'avait plus été en mesure de maintenir son rôle en tant qu'espion. Harry s'en était senti extrêmement coupable, mais Snape lui avait assuré durant l'un de leurs diners que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux, puisqu'il avait prévu des choses pour l'été qui n'aurait autrement pas pu avoir lieu, mais malgré tous ses efforts, Harry n'était parvenu à lui extirper la nature de ces plans.

Tandis le diner prenait fin, les élèves et les parents commencèrent à quitter la salle. Mais Harry avait déjà montré à Snape tous ses projets, ou lui en avait parlé. Il se fichait que la soirée soit terminée, cela dit. Il était déjà assez heureux que Snape ait fait face à l'embarras et la gêne d'être assis à la table des Griffondors durant la Soirée Famille, rien que pour lui.

- Merci beaucoup d'être venu professeur, s'exclama Harry dès qu'ils furent tous deux débarrassés des familles et des membres du personnel. Je sais que c'était plutôt stupide et tout ça, mais…

- Harry, il faut que je te demande quelque chose, interrompit Snape l'air un peu nerveux.

Harry le regarda avec inquiétude.

- Est-ce que tout va bien professeur ?

- Oui, oui, il faut juste que je te parle de quelque chose.

Snape regarda autour de lui d'un air suspicieux et poussa Harry dans un couloir retiré, dans une part du château où il serait très peu probable de rencontrer qui que ce soit qui pourrait les interrompre.

- Harry, tu m'as demandé ce que j'avais prévu pour cet été qui nécessiterait que mon statut d'espion soit annulé. Eh bien, ces plans sont provisoires, il me faut encore l'accord d'une personne en particulier.

Harry acquiesça, essayant de ne pas paraitre trop avide de savoir en quoi consistaient ces mystérieux plans, ni même trop confus à l'idée que Snape décide de les partager en privé avec lui.

- Durant l'été, je reste au manoir que j'ai hérité de ma famille. Personne n'y vit à part moi.

- Oh, vous avez offert à votre femme mannequin son propre manoir ? Taquina Harry et Snape lui répondit par un sourire nerveux qui laissa Harry encore plus perplexe.

- C'est grand, mais il n'y a pas grand-chose chose d'intéressant pour un enfant… un adolescent à faire, cela dit, j'ai un grand jardin qui pourrait être un bon endroit où voler. J'ai une riche bibliothèque contenant des livres qui je pense pourraient t'intéresser. Je possède pas mal de terrain et il y a un ruisseau pas loin. Ce n'est près de loin, c'est plutôt isolé, même si évidemment, c'est connecté au réseau de cheminette. C'est très sûr et protégé, et après en avoir parlé avec Albus, il a même ajouté quelques barrières supplémentaires… Vois-tu où je veux en venir ?

Harry essaya de comprendre, il essaya vraiment, mais il fut forcé de secouer la tête en réponse. C'était comme si Snape tentait de lui vendre sa maison, mais il n'était pas assez stupide pour partager cette impression puisque cela n'avait aucun sens.

- Je ne suis visiblement pas très doué pour ça, soupira Snape en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Harry n'avait jamais vu l'homme si désarçonné.

- Ca a l'air d'être une jolie maison, offrit Harry.

- Je ne te demande pas de la complimenter, je te demande de… d'y vivre, dit prudemment Snape. D'y vivre avec moi… en tant que tuteur.

Harry en resta sidéré. Il ne parvenait à bouger, ni même à parler, il ne pouvait rien faire si ce n'est resté bouche bée face au Maitre des potions.

- Je ne suis pas de très bonne compagnie bien sûr, mais je ne souhaite pas te voir retourner chez ces moldus abusifs durant l'été. Et je ne fais pas ça par pitié, ajouta-t-il rapidement, connaissant la susceptibilité d'Harry en la matière. Je fais cela parce que… J'apprécierais… Ta compagnie, parvint-il à dire avec difficulté.

- Tuteur, répéta Harry. Mais la protection du sang par ma tante…

- Je peux te protéger tout aussi bien que ta famille, mais d'une façon différente. Les protections autour de ma maison ne sont pas peut-être pas aussi spécifiques à toi, mais elles devraient suffire. Et si d'une quelconque manière elles étaient violées, je te défendrais. Et, bien sûr, je pourrais ainsi te protéger de ta famille, dit Snape avec une once de colère envers les Dursley.

Snape regarda, impuissant, les larmes se former dans les yeux d'Harry.

- Etes-vous… vraiment ? Etes vous sur ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix serrée par l'émotion. Vous voudriez vraiment que je reste tout l'été ?

- Pas seulement l'été. Si tu es d'accord, te garde me sera accordé de façon permanente, mais si c'est trop, je pourrais simplement…

Il fut interrompu quand Harry lui fonça dedans, entourant avec force ses bras autour de Snape avant de commencer à sangloter de joie. Snape sourit et rendit à Harry son étreinte, lui tapotant le dos tandis que celui-ci répétait contre sa poitrine :

- Merci, merci, merci.

X

Harry serra Hermione contre lui pendant que Ron regardait ces adieux attendrissants avec un sourire, plus heureux qu'il ne pourrait l'exprimer de voir Harry si enjoué et de le revoir dans le trio.

Hermione réajusta la cape d'Harry autour de celui-ci d'un geste maternel et Harry roula des yeux.

- Prend bien soin de toi cet été Harry. Je ne plaisante pas. Vous vous assurerez qu'il mange beaucoup, n'est-ce pas professeur ? Demanda Hermione à l'homme qui se tenait aux côtés d'Harry.

- Bien sûr Miss Granger, dit Snape en posant une main sur l'épaule du garçon comme pour lui montrer qu'il prendrait son rôle de tuteur très au sérieux et qu'il ferait bien plus que simplement s'assurer qu'il mange normalement.

- Et maintenant que tu as accès à une cheminette, peut-être que tu pourrais venir de temps en temps ? Dit Ron avec espoir.

Harry envoya au Maitre des potions un regard inquisiteur et celui-ci lui répondit par un hochement de tête approbatif.

- Ce serait génial ! Dit Harry avec un sourire avant que les deux amis n'échangent une étreinte rapide.

Un sifflement retentit et les derniers retardataires grimpèrent à bord du Poudlard Express. Hermione adressa à Harry une dernière étreinte avant qu'elle et Ron ne saute à leur tour dans le train. Harry leur adressa des signes de la main tandis que le train quittait la station.

- J'ai vu que tu avais reçu un hibou ce matin, dit Snape alors qu'ils retournaient tous deux vers le château d'où ils iraient en cheminette vers le manoir Snape. Etait-ce encore Lupin ?

- Ouais. Il a l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux avec la thérapie et tout ça. Il s'est à nouveau excusé et m'a répété des choses que tu m'as déjà dites des douzaines de fois, comme que ce n'était pas de ma faute et sur sa colère mal placé et tout ça, dit Harry avec assez de nonchalance pour faire sourire Snape, puisqu'il semblait qu'Harry commence enfin à croire ce que Snape lui disait. Et il m'a demandé de vivre avec lui. Tu te rends compte ? Après que j'ai travaillé si dur pour ça toute l'année et que j'ai fini par désespérer, il me demande de vivre avec lui !

Le cœur de Snape sembla s'arrêter un instant, mais il s'assura que ses émotions restent impénétrables.

- Que vas-tu lui dire ?

Harry le regarda, confus.

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois? Je lui ai immédiatement renvoyé un hibou et en gros, je lui ai dit « _jamais de la vie_ »… en fait c'était plutôt du genre « _merci, mais non merci_ », mais je lui ai fait comprendre que j'étais très ravi de t'avoir comme tuteur.

Il leva alors des yeux apeurés vers Snape.

- Pourquoi ? Aurais-tu préféré que j'aille avec lui ?

- Bien sûr que non idiot, dit Snape avec un sourire intérieur.

Il était alors évident qu'ils avaient encore quelques insécurités sur lesquelles il faudrait travailler, mais ils avaient le temps. Snape passa un bras autour des épaules d'Harry.

- Bon, alors je me suis fait un planning de révision rigoureux pour me rattraper de mes notes lamentables de ce dernier trimestre. Je me suis dit que je ferais bien de commencé le plus tôt possible, dit Harry.

Snape le regarda d'un air paniqué, mais fut rassuré quand il découvrit le sourire machiavélique d'Harry.

- Très bien, si tu insistes, je passerais l'été à voler. Qui suis-je pour contester ?

Snape secoua la tête, amusé.

Ca allait assurément être un été dont ils se souviendraient.

X

THE END

X


End file.
